


The Pokémon Journey

by KarryMaster



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Growing Up, Pokemon, Pokemon Journey, Pokemon Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 66,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryMaster/pseuds/KarryMaster
Summary: Ash leaves on his journey with his cousin Lita and soon Misty joins them. But as you continue on your Pokémon journey you learn things about your self and your friends and your a family. Childhood dreams change and sometimes you learn hard truths.
Relationships: Kasumi | Misty/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. Starter Pokémon

**Author's Note:**

> Note 1: So, basically why I wrote this is my beta for my Arrowverse stories needed me to slow down since we're co-writing a major crossover on our Arrowverse stories. I had this idea so said why not. Basically, what happened is I wrote the first 10 chapters of this story. If people like it I'll see about finishing it.
> 
> Note 2: I have three main characters in this story. Ash Ketchum, Misty Waterflower, and my own OC Ash's cousin Lolita 'Lita' Ketchum. While I try to focus on all the characters my OC was a little easier to tell the story through her eyes. That being said the other two are major and I gave them a ton of attention as well.

The two teenagers were sitting on the bed watching a Pokémon battle. The two were Ash and Lolita Ketchum, but she went by Lita. They were technically second cousins. Their fathers were cousins, but had been as close as brothers. The two men had gone on their adventure together and Ash's father, Red Ketchum, had become champion while Lita father Draken, who specialized in dragon Pokémon, had been top of his elite four.

"What Pokémon do you think Professor Oak will give us?" Ash asked. He was a little sad. He had wanted Charmander just like his father, but five trainers had taken the test to become trainers. All had scored incredibly high but Ash and Lita had the lowest by a point. Professor Oak had told them they would get a starter but the three highest got to choose between the normal three.

"You know Oak," Lita said. "Could be anything."

"You two. It's a big day tomorrow. Head to bed," Delia said. Lita jumping off the bed.

"Mom you know years ago we'd already be on our journey," Ash said as Lita went to go to her room.

"Until Lance raised the age up to 13," Delia said. "Which was a good move. Especially after the war." The war of regions was a short but deadly war when Ash and Lita were kids. The war had taken both their fathers from them and Lita's mother who had always been a little unstable had just disappeared and had not been heard from again after the news. Lance had become champion after Red's death and year ago had worked with officials to raise the trainer age to 13 in both Kanto and Johto. Hoenn and Sinnoh had agreed and raised the age as well. While Unova, Kalos, Alola, and Galar had not which was causing a little tension between the regions again.

"Is Uncle Lance coming tomorrow?" Lita asked once she got to her room. Lance, the dragon master and current champion of Kanto and Johto, was her mother's younger brother. Lance was technically her legal guardian but with his busy schedule he and Delia had reached an agreement. Delia would care for Lita like her own, something she was more than willing to do, and Lance would provide money and be around as much as he could. Lance was the only father figure Ash and Lita ever knew.

"Sorry sweetie. He's busy with a certain matter. He did say he would make sure to see you and Ash on the road," Delia said. Lita nodded as she went to bed. Dreams of her future Pokémon in her head. Ash too dreaming of his Pokémon.

…

The next morning Lita and Ash were looking for their prepacked stuff. "Go, don't be late," Delia said. "I'll find it and bring it to the lab for you." Lita and Ash smiled and ran out of the house.

Professor Oak owned a large portion of land near the end of town. More than enough places for Pokémon of all types to hang out. Even wild Pokémon sometimes came to the ranch for food. The area was beautiful and Ash and Lita had spent a lot of time there as kids. One Gary Oak, their former friend, was Professor Oak grandson. Also, Delia worked part time here caring for the Pokémon. Professor Oak had also given them certain jobs when they. The two raising money for their journey over the years.

Gary was already waiting in front of the doors to the lab with another male and a female their age. The male was Thomas and the girl was Emma. The other two trainers who had passed the test with marks just above Ash and Lita and got one of the three normal starters. Thomas was tall with blonde hair and gave Lita a smile as they came up. Emma had dark hair and was very talkative.

"Late already," Gary said smugly. The reason the two were no longer friends with Gary is he had gotten jealous as they grew over their famous fathers and of Lance. He went out of his way to make fun of the two. "You shouldn't even really be here. I told Gramps not…"

"Enough Gary," Gary had not realized Professor Samuel Oak had opened the door. "I told you I have chosen to give them Pokémon because they had high scores. One point below you. Any other year and they would get their choice. You were just all really strong. Now come in."

Ash and Lita smiled at the professors defense of them as the five walked in. "The three normal starters. Squirtle, Bulbasaur, and Charmander," Professor Oak said pointing at the three balls and Garry was fast to go grab the one with the water symbol on it. "Gary, you did not have the highest score on the test. It's Emma first choice."

"It's fine by me," Emma said. "I want Bulbasaur anyway." Emma taking the grass Pokémon pokeball anyway as Thomas smiled as he took Charmander. Ash giving a frown but he knew this was coming.

"And now I will go and become the greatest Pokémon Master ever," Gary said. "With the strongest Pokémon by my side." Gary ran out the door and the others had to watch as Garry got into a waiting car with cheerleaders yelling he was the best.

"How did he get higher than us?" Lita asked her cousin.

"Maybe because he has a Pokémon professor in the family," it was Thomas who answered. "I'm going to head out too. Good luck with whatever Pokémon you get."

"Your specializing in fire, right?" Ash asked. He couldn't picture specializing loving all Pokémon but he knew Thomas had a thing for fire Pokémon.

"Yeah, going to search out the regions and catch several before entering a league so will probably skip this Indigo League," Thomas said giving the two a smile before he went off.

"I'm going to go too. I have to get to Viridian to sign up for contest," Emma said. That caught the two off guard. They had not known Emma was going to go for coordinating. Meant Gary was the only one in the Indigo League with them.

As everyone else left Ash and Lita waited for Professor Oak to come back in with two other Pokeballs. "When I saw your scores, I knew I could not have you waiting for the next batch of starters to be ready. I called out to breeder friends and found one right outside of Celadon City who was willing to donate these two when she heard who you were." Lita and Ash didn't mind their father's legacy helping them. "All she asks is when you hit Celadon come to her so she can see them. She never gets to see the Pokémon she raises once they sell."

"Agreed," Ash and Lita said together right away as Oak gave them the Pokeball. Both releasing the mystery Pokémon right away to see two Eevee come out.

"Nice," Lita said with a smile.

"It's one off the list," Ash said with a smile too. Eevees were hard to find and Ash took out a Poke Nav. A sort of portable computer and cell and brought up a list he had made. All the Pokémon his father had caught and crossed Eevee off it with a smile. Ash bending down then to see his Eevee. "It's me and you buddy." Eevee rubbing against Ash.

Lita had already picked up her Eevee hugging the girl as Ash's Eevee jumped onto his shoulder. "Now, that's settled your Pokedex and Pokeballs…" Oak said going to get them but stopped when the lights went out. "Not again."

"What's wrong?" Ash asked.

"A wild Pikachu keeps coming and chewing on my wires. Little thing is a bit of a trouble maker. Refuses the charging stations I have for electric Pokémon for the wires instead," Oak said.

"Pikachu," Ash said his eyes getting wide. "Professor can I catch him?" Pikachu had been one of Ash's father most trusted and praised Pokémon. It was major for Ash to get one.

"Take your best shot," Oak said pointing towards the back and Ash went running.

"Ash your forgetting your Pokeballs," Lita yelled grabbing both Pokedexs and the ten pokeballs. Oak provided five to all new trainers.

"This could be interesting," Professor Oak said turning to follow the two wanting to see the battle.

….

Ash ran right out to the field and saw the yellow mouse Pokémon chewing on the wires. "Pikachu," Ash called. The Pokémon turning around towards them. "I challenge you to a battle. If I win you join my team." Eevee jumped off Ash's shoulder and in front of him knowing it was time to battle.

Pikachu jumped up seeming to be pleased and gave a small electric shock out. Eevee ran from it. "Tackle," Ash said taking a guess as Lita showed up tossing the Pokedex and balls at him. Ash taking them as Eevee hit on the tackle. Pikachu giving Eevee a bit of a shock at the same time. "Don't give up. Continue with tackle." Eevee continued running around tackling Pikachu when he could. Pikachu didn't seem to be experience in battles and went to turn to run but got hit by a tackle again.

At that Ash tossed a Pokeball at the weakened Pokemon. It shook once, twice, and then locked close. "Yes," Ash cheered.

"Well you'll save me money on new wires," Professor Oak said as Ash picked up the new Pokeball and hugged Eevee. "But that battle was really sloppy. If Pikachu had had been more experience you would have been done. Scan both with your Pokedex for moves."

Ash took his Pokedex and first scanned Eevee. He could see Eevee came from a breeder who tried to bring the best moves out. Besides tackle, growl, and tail whip moves Eevee usually had at a low level but also quick attack and bite. Plus, an egg move double kick. Egg moves were tricky things. The Pokémon was born with the move but also sometimes had trouble with them.

Then he scanned Pikachu who was male and knew the moves growl, nuzzle, quick attack, and thunder shock. He didn't have any eggs moves but Ash had to smile anyway. Not everyone Pokémon had an egg move. It was actually rare in wild Pokémon that were not breed by breeders.

"Now I'll heal both up," Professor Oak said and Ash handed Pikachu Pokeball. Eeevee followed Oak back inside.

"So how is your Eevee?" Ash asked. "What moves does she or he have?" Both Ash's Pokemon were male.

"She," Lita said. "And probably about the same as yours. Tackle, growl, tail whip, swift."

"Mine knows bite," Ash said. "Probably can get them to teach each other the other move. What about an egg move?"

"Curse, that's a ghost type move," Lita said proud of her little Eevee. "One of us should nickname our Eevees." Ash made a face and Lita knew he was not a big fan of Eevees. "Okay I'll do it." Lita turned to the Eevee. "How about Nova?" The little Eevee made a sound as if agreeing.

"Done," it was Oak returning with both Pokémon out of their Pokeballs. Eevee running on top of Ash's shoulder and Pikachu did the same. "You know I don't think either of them like being in the ball that much. Might want to keep them out." Oak handed Pikachu ball to Ash and Ash put it on his belt where Eevee's already was.

"Welcome to the team Pikachu," Ash said to the Pokémon who made a sound and nodded. Seemed he was accepting he got caught and was willing to come with Ash.

"Don't tell me they are already catching Pokémon," it was Delia coming up.

"Only Ash," Oak said back with a smile.

"Well both your backpacks," Delia said. "And I found your package. Don't want to forget that especially after how hard you worked to get it early on." Ash and Lita had been doing small jobs around the town for years to earn enough money to buy a TM Machine. TM were little disk that taught a pokemon a move, sometimes even moves they could not learn naturally. It was a big advantage having one so early. Lita and Ash having gone half on it to share one.

Ash opened up the package to take out the TM Machine and then a little book was with it. "Wait, we only ordered one TM each. This is the TM starter package," Ash said and Lita looked over at it.

"Surprise," Delia said with a smile. "I talked to Lance and we were both impressed by how hard you worked to get the money for this. I called the company after you placed the order and updated the TMs package on us. They are all reusable too." TMs had discard able ones that were only usable once and reusable ones.

"Hey my camera," Lita said finding it in her backpack. "Let's get a picture before we go. Professor…."

"I'd be happy to take a picture," Professor Oak said.

"I was going to ask if one of your assistants could take it so you could be in it," Lita said and Professor Oak smiled calling over a boy maybe about 17 or 18 he called Tracey. Must be a new assistant since the two had never seen him before. Tracey more than willing to take the photo of the four humans and three Pokémon.

"Nice camera," Tracey said to Lita as he went to hand it back.

"Thanks. It was a birthday present," Lita said as she put it away.

"Take as many pictures of wild Pokémon as you can and send them to me," Tracey said taking out his own poke nav and Lita took out hers. The two sending each other the number for the phone. It wasn't perfect in the wild and worked better in cities. It was also only for texts. Not voice calls, but it worked nicely.

"Sure thing," Lita said when it was done. "Come on Ash. We better go."

"Yeah," Ash said. "See you mom." Ash hugged his mom good bye and Lita did as well. Delia telling them to take care of each other and embarrassingly told them to make sure to change their underwear.

"They'll be fine Delia," Oak said to the woman once the two teenagers were gone with their Pokémon.

….

Lita and Ash walked onto Route 1 with their Pokémon. Ash taking out his poke nav and crossing Pikachu off the list of Pokémon he needed. "Are you seriously only going to catch the same Pokémon your dad did?" Lita asked. When she was young she use to play along with Ash. Saying she would do the same and they would be the new version of their fathers, but as she grew she knew while she loved Dragon Pokémon she did not want to specialize. Lance having helped her realize she loved all Pokémon too much to do it. Ash on the other hand held onto his dream of becoming exactly like his father in every way.

"You know how many Pokémon my dad caught," Ash said.

"Yeah, not as many as people think," Lita said. The famous champion Red was rumored to have caught every Pokémon that existed. The truth was he hadn't even caught all 150 common to the Kanto region alone and caught not a single one common to other regions. At the time none of those Pokémon were really anywhere in Kanto but over time some of the other region Pokémon had migrated here.

Ash ignored his cousins comment though as he looked around. "Viridian City gym demands five badges," Lita said. "We better head over to Pewter. Brock is gym leader there and according to online good gym for new trainers."

"Just like our dads," Ash said with a smile.

"Yeah," Lita said. Both their fathers had gotten their first badge at Pewter. At the time Brock's dad had been gym leader. "There's a river nearby. How about we go camp out on the banks for tonight and see about catching a water Pokémon."

"Okay," Ash agreed looking through his list of his father's Pokémon to figure out what water Pokémon he had. Lita rolled her eyes as she pet Nova. Both of Ash's Pokémon on his shoulder, but Nova was walking besides Lita. Lita had her camera in her hand and took a couple of pictures of Pidgeys, Spearows, and Rattatas as they walked.

When they got to a nice spot by the river it was to find a girl with red ish orange hair already fishing there. She had a Seel and Staryu out with her. "The spot is already taken," Ash said.

"So?" Lita asked. "Hi." Lita called out making the girl turn. She must have been 13 the same as Ash and Lita. "Nice Seel and Stayu. Mind if I take a picture?"

"Not at all," she said. "What cute Eevees." Lita smiled as she took a picture of the two Pokémon. "Wait I know you two. You were with Lance a few years back at an event. His niece and nephew right."

"That would be us," Ash said proudly. "But if you were at that event you have to be related to a gym leader." The event the girl was talking about was an annual conference for gym leaders, elite four, and the champion.

"Misty," Lita said right away after thinking about it. "Cerulean Gym, right? I heard your parents died. I'm so sorry."

"Thanks," Misty said. "Lita and Ash, right?" The two nodded. "You two started your journey today I guess. I've had my Pokémon license for a few months since my birthday. Since I took a gym Pokémon as my starter didn't need to wait for anyone to give me one."

"Are you entering the Indigo League?" Ash asked curious.

"Possibly. There's going to be a special announcement soon for people specializing. They are doing something special. I hear it's going to be about the gym challenge. Got to head to where the announcement is taking place so I can sign up," Misty said.

"Nice, mind if we put our poles in the water and maybe set up a camp?" Lita asked. "Maybe you could give us some tips on water Pokémon."

Misty eyes lit up and she smiled but before she could answer they heard a weird noise. "Pika," Pikachu said and pointed. The three humans turning to see a flock of spearows in the sky. Lita snapping quick pictures.

"That's not normal," Ash said and as he said it a young boy with a weird greenish blue hair color and wearing glasses came running by them yelling. He running pass the passage that would take them to Viridian. The spearows chasing him completely ignoring the group by the water as they followed him.

"Just must have made that flock mad," Misty said taking out two pokeballs and returning her Pokémon. Lita returned Nova to her pokeball as well.

"He doesn't look like he has a Pokémon," Ash said. "We better go help." That flock could easily kill the boy.

"Take my bike," Misty said to Ash. Ash was the one with an electric Pokémon who were strong against flying types. Ash nodded getting on the bike and going after where the boy had run. Lita and Misty running after him.

Ash found the flock attacking the boy who must have fallen over. "Pikachu, thunder shock," Ash said and Pikachu jumped off his shoulder and sent a thunder shock at the flock. It got some of them to move but not all of them,

"Eve," Eeevee called out from Ash's shoulder.

"Again," Ash said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu yelled out running on top of the boy and a larger lightning bolt came out and hit all the spearow and bounce back hitting the bike. Knocking Ash and Eevee off.

"That was not thunder shock," Ash said looking down. The bike was fried and he had to apologize to Misty for it.

"Ash," it was Lita running up. "Return Eevee and Pikachu." Ash looked up. The large electric attack had not just scared away the spearow but had knocked out Eevee and Pikachu had gotten hit by a couple of spearow. Ash returned both pokemon to their pokeballs.

"He's not okay," Misty said bending down close to the kid.

"May," the kid whispered. He was barely conscious. "Sorry… rock… spearow…. May…."

"Who's May?" Ash asked.

"There might be someone else out there," Lita said turning around. "Ash, your stronger and faster than us. You take him and go to Viridian. Tell Officer Jenny we went back to find this May." Misty and Ash gave a nod and they both started running back up the path to where they had been. Ash picked up the boy and started running towards the city.


	2. Viridian Forest and the Rock Gym

When Ash hit Viridian City, he was right away stopped by Officer Jenny. "What happened?" The Officer asked seeing the injured boy. She was on alert for anything suspicious.

"I found him on the path. He had been chased and attacked by a flock of Spearows," Ash answered. "My Pokémon got badly injured protecting him. My cousin and a friend went to look for someone else he said was out there before he passed out."

"We'll get him to the hospital," Officer Jenny said taking out her radio and calling for an emergency transport. A medical transport came and the paramedics took the boy from Ash. Officer Jenny was talking to her deputies and Ash was concerned waiting around. "You go to the Pokémon Center." Officer Jenny had turned to Ash. "There are a couple of rangers in town who are going to go after your cousin and friend."

Ash gave a nod knowing Piakchu and Eevee needed medical attention. He had to trust the authorities now.

…

Lita and Misty ran towards the path where they had come from. "She could be anywhere. You don't by chance have a flying Pokémon?" Misty asked.

"No," Lita said but noticed a Pidgey nearby. "But let's catch one. Nova." Lita let her Eevee out of her pokeball. "We're catching that Pidgey."

"Eevee," Nova said out and ran in front of the Pidgey surprising the bird.

"Swift and then tackle." Lita called out and Eevve let out the attack which hit the surprised bird and then tackled the Pidgey right after. Lita threw the Pokeball at the Pidgey hoping it was enough. She couldn't hurt the bird too much if she wanted the bird to help her find this injured girl.

The Pokeball shook once and twice and then locked. Lita picked it up and released the Pidgey who gave Lita a look. "I know I surprise you and I am sorry," Lita said knowing she didn't really give the Pidgey a chance to fight back. "There is an injured girl somewhere around here and we need help finding her. Afterward if you want I'll release you."

Pidgey gave the girl a look knowing she was telling the truth and made out a noise before taking to the sky to look for the injured girl. He could see his new trainer with her Eevee and the other girl running after him and soon saw another human who was injured. Pidgey flew around her to indicate this was where the two needed to go.

"There," Misty said pointing and the two ran into the clearing to find a girl with brown hair laying on the floor. She had a large wound on her side and besides her was a chick Pokémon who was orange. The two barely recognized the Hoenn starter.

Lita went into her backpack and took out a shirt she had and went to put pressure on the wound with it. Misty went to the injured Pokémon and took out a potion. Spraying the Pokémon with it. "Is there a Pokeball there? We need to return the Pokémon." Misty asked. The potion might have helped a bit but this Pokémon was too badly injured. Lita found the poke ball on the side and picked it up pointing it at Pokémon. It was returned into the ball by the red light.

"Keep pressure on the wound," Misty said coming besides Lita to help.

"Pidgey if you see people alert them to where we are," Lita called out knowing Ash had to get to Viridian by now.

Pidgey circled around and then made a noise and a Pidgeot joined Pidgey in the air. Soon two Poke Rangers came running up. "You two Lita and Misty?" A female Ranger asked. They nodded. "Let my partner here look over her." The male ranger got besides the two with a medical kit and Misty and Lita backed away. "Any idea how many Spearow attacked or why?"

"As for why no but," Lita said taking out her camera and showing the ranger the photo of the Spearow flock she had taken a picture of.

"Seems we'll have to capture several to lessen the population around here," the ranger said. "I'm Ranger Kelly by the way. I'm going to escort you two to Viridian while my partner gets your friend transport. We're going to be blocking this path for a while."

"Sounds like a plan," Misty said knowing the rangers took care of aggressive Pokémon on common paths.

"Oh, this is her Pokémon," Lita said remembering she had the ball and handed it over to the ranger.

Ranger Kelly took out a scanning device. "Torchic," Ranger Kelly said. "We'll need to bring him to the Pokémon center."

The two started to walk and then Lita remembered. "Pidgey," Lita called out. Her Pidgey was still following them and came down when she called. "A deal is a deal. If you want I'll release you now." Lita held up the Pokeball ready to break it to release Pidgey but Pidgey stopped the girl.

"I think he wants to stay with you," Ranger Kelly said.

"Really?" Lita asked and Pidgey gave a sound that sounded like yes so Lita returned him. "Nova, we got our first team mate." The little Eevee had been by Lita feet and jumped up on her shoulder. Ranger Kelly who still had the camera snapped a picture.

"It was cute," Ranger Kelly said handing the camera back to Lita. "You're not bad at pictures. You should consider submitting photos to magazine during your journey. It's a great way to make extra money."

"Really?" Lita asked.

"You're from Pallet?" Ranger Kelly asked and Lita nodded. "Call over to Oak and tell him you're interested in it. He can set up an account for you where you can submit photos and different variety of magazines can bid on them."

"Thanks for the tip," Lita said wondering about it as they hit Viridian. They said goodbye to the Ranger when they got to the Pokémon Center. The Ranger going to give the Torchic to Nurse Joy.

Ash was sitting there. Nurse Joy brining Pikachu and Eevee out to him. Nova jumping down to see Ash's Eevee. The two greeting each other. "Did you find May?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, she was in bad shape," Misty said. "But the Rangers got her. And Lita got another member of her team."

"Nurse Joy, mind giving my Pokémon a checkup?" Lita asked.

"Of course," Nurse Joy said taking Pidgey pokeball and Nova went with her.

"I got us a room. For three," Ash said. "Hope you don't mind Misty."

"That's fine," Misty said as Lita went to the phone to call Professor Oak's lab.

"Hey I'm sorry about your bike. I'll pay you back," Ash said feeling guilty.

"Don't bother," Misty said shaking her head. "It was an emergency. Not really your fault."

Lita had a quick conversation asking about submitting photos. It was Tracey who jumped in and said he use to do it himself and could set up and manage Lita's account for her. Lita accepted the offer and turned around to see Ash and Misty chatting with each other.

She smiled at that as Nurse Joy gave her back her two Pokeballs telling her the two were fine. Nova jumped on Lita's lap as Lita released Pidgey. "Pidgey, nice," Ash said. "What moves does Pidgey know?"

Lita took out her pokedex. "Tackle, sand attack, gust. And the egg move silver wing. Which he is able to use," Lita was shocked on that last one and Ash actually took the pokedex away from Lata to check it out himself.

"Possibly one of his parents was or is with a trainer," Misty said and Lita had to agree with the idea. It was very possible reason for that egg move.

"Do you want a nickname?" Lita asked the Pidgey who made a noise and then poked Lita. "Okay no."

Ash laughed at his cousin. "Let's get some sleep. We can hit Viridian Forest tomorrow morning," Ash said and his Pokémon agreed. The two girls nodded and Lita returned Pidgey. Nova staying with Lita as they headed for a room.

….

The next day before leaving the Pokémon Center the three were surprised by May. "You're the three who saved me and my brother?" May asked and they nodded. May brought Ash into a hug first and then Lita and Misty. "Thank you. I'm May by the way. My brother is Max."

"I'm Lita. My cousins Ash and our friend Misty," Lita said pointing at each even though it was obvious who they were. "And our Pokémon Nova, Eevee, and Pikachu."

"Oh Eevees are so cute," May said with a smile giving the Pokémon a pet. Nova liking the attention and rubbing May's leg.

"Can we ask what happened?" Ash asked.

"My parents asked me to bring my little brother with me. He's not old enough for a Pokémon because of the age change. We came over from Hoenn because the contest track is starting here and not there yet. I was looking for a caterpie. I really want to go into a contest with Butterfree. Max got impatient and threw a rock. It hit a Spearow."

"And you're okay?" Misty asked.

"Yeah, the wound bled a lot but didn't hit anything major," May said. "Max is worst off. Got to wait a week or two before we can travel again. I am here to check on my Torchic. He's doing fine thankfully. Nurse Joy told me you three saved me. I just needed to say thanks."

"We'd do it for anyone," Ash said smiling. "But your welcome. We're heading out though. Maybe we'll see you on the road."

"I'd like that," May said with a smile.

The three went to walk away but Lita stopped. "Hey May, Viridian Forest. Caterpie can be found there," Lita said and May gave a smile and nod.

The three left the Pokemon Center and headed for Viridian Forest. The quickest way to Pewter City from Viridian. The two were surprised though at Misty screaming at every bug they saw. "Can you stop?" Ash asked as Misty started to run.

"I'm not the biggest fan of bugs either. Especially the wormy ones," Lita pointed out and gave Misty a smile and mouthed thank you.

"You know my dad had a Butterfree and Beedrill. I think it's time to catch some Pokémon," Ash said and tossed a pokeball at a nearby Caterpie. Lita and Misty looked at each other as the ball locked and Caterpie was caught. "Yes, I got a Caterpie." Ash picked up the ball and did a pose as he said it.

"Who is he talking to?" Misty asked and Lita shrugged. Her cousin tended to act like he was on some imaginary TV show.

"And now a Weedle," Ash said. The Weedle not just getting into the Pokeball like Caterpie so Ash fought the bug with Pikachu and caught her.

"Are you a trainer from Pallet Town," the three were surprised by a weird man with a sword. "I am Samurai. I am looking for trainers from Pallet Town."

"That would be us," Lita said and a sword got put to her chest.

"Hey," Ash yelled out and had Pikachu shock the person. "Do that again and it will be Thunder Bolt." Pikachu had learned the move the night before to defend them against the Spearows.

"I am just requesting a battle from a trainer from Pallet," Samurai said.

"There are better ways to do that than to put a sword to someone," Misty said glaring at Samurai herself.

"I'll battle you," Lita and Ash said together.

"Good," Samurai said taking out two pokeballs and Ash and Lita got it was meant to be a double battle. Lita and Ash both using one pokemon while Samurai would use two.

Ash and Lita both sent their Eevees into the battle while Samurai released a Pinsir and a metapod. The two looking at each other confused over the metapod. While caterpie was in it's middle form between caterpie and butterfree the pokemon was defenseless and battling with that pokemon could injure the upcoming Butterfree.

"Tackle metapod," Lita said to Nova who ran to attack metapod while Ash's Eevee used quick attack on Pinsir. Both Pokémon were knocked out after the first attack. Lita hoping she didn't do much damage to metapod. She had no choice but to attack or surrender.

"And Gary said you two were the weakest," Samurai said and Lita and Ash had to sighed as Samurai returned his Pokémon.

"Hey aren't you forgetting something," Misty said as Samurai turned to leave. "You challenged them to a battle and lost. You owe them." One-way Pokémon trainers made money was by whoever won the battle the loser had to pay. When gym leaders lost the trainers also got a payday from the leagues. Although if you lost to a gym leader you didn't have to pay them. The league made their money through other means.

Samurai turned around took out a few dollars and handed it to the two before walking away. "This is why selling photos will make us more money," Lita said putting the money in a pocket. There was no set amount trainers paid out. Just whatever they had on them.

"Well we got to continue on our way to Pewter," Ash said.

"Ash," Lita said. "We're never going to make it to Pewter today." It was true. They had been walking all day and weren't out of the forest yet. "We should set up camp. Besides even if we got to Pewter there is no way we can win the badge."

"Says who?" Ash asked. Pikachu and Eevee both gave out a noise at that too.

"Well you have a normal type, two bugs, and an electric type against rock types," Misty said. "And Lita has a normal and bird. In fact, Pidgey might be the best one set to go against the rock gym since he does know silver wing." Ash thought for a moment and then nodded sitting down. "You could use my water Pokémon." The two turned to her.

"Thanks, but I think we want to beat Brock on our own," Lita said.

"What about those TMs?" Ash asked.

"First good idea you have had," Lita said.

"Thanks… hey," Ash said as Misty gave a laugh. Lita took out the TM book the TMs came in. The set came with 5 reusable TMs.

"We have roar, calm mind," Lita said.

"Use that last one on Ash," Misty said and Lita laughed while Ash crossed his arms.

"Protect, Mega Punch," Lita said. "And Iron Tail." Lita took out her pokedex and checked the moves Eevee could learn from TMs. "Yes." Lita took out Nova pokeball and returned her. "Give me the device."

"Hey, I want to use it," Ash said.

"It's reusable. Let me go first and then you can," Lita said and Ash made a face but nodded handing the device to Lita. Lita took the TM disk in the device and then Nova's pokeball in place. She pushed a button and waited until she got the green light. "All yours." Lita took the pokeball off and released Nova. Giving the machine over to Ash.

Ash returned Eevee easily enough and gave him the move. "Okay Pikachu, you have to return to your pokeball," Ash said and Pikachu moved off.

"Pika," Pikachu said spark coming from his cheek.

"If you don't return I can't give you the move," Ash said and Pikachu paused. "I'll let you right back out."

"Pika," Pikachu said seeming to accept it. Ash returned him before he could change his mind and used the iron tail TM again.

"Pikachu can also learn mega punch," it was Misty who supplied this information and they all looked at her. Misty held up Ash's pokedex that Ash had left on the floor when he took the TM machine. "I was curious."

"Give me Mega Punch," Ash said and before Lita could open her mouth Ash took the TM and put it into the TM machine. Taking out Iron Tail and giving Pikachu the move Mega Punch as well. He then released Pikachu who looked up. "You have two new moves."

"Pika," Pikachu said letting out a spark.

"You know that's a normal type move right?" Lita asked wondering if Ash thought it was fighting type.

"So, it's a move," Ash said with a smile.

"We're going to need to do some training before taking on the gym," Lita said. Even after learning it from a TM Pokémon needed some training to make the move stronger. "Misty, I know you need to be somewhere to register in a certain amount of time. If we take a couple of days to train would we put you behind?"

"Should be good," Misty said. "But can we please get out of this forest tomorrow?" Lita and Ash laughed and agreed.

….

The next day they found their way out of the forest and camped on the route between the forest and Pewter. Lita and Ash training with their Pokémon to perfect the new moves. The two Eevees got iron tail down and managed to teach each other the move they knew the other didn't. Pikachu was fast in perfecting iron tail, but mega punch was more difficult for the electric Pokémon.

Ash's Caterpie and Weedle evolved almost right away to their second form and then to their third not long later. Butterfree was more than happy to be with Ash but Beedrill was another story. She kept attacking Ash and trying to fly back to the forest. Ash having to return her to the Pokeball.

"Think maybe you should release her?" Lita asked Ash helping patch up a wound Beedrill had casued. They were heading into Pewter that day and after a quick stop at the pokestop so Nurse Joy could check their Pokémon they were going to the gym.

"No way. She's just going to take some time," Ash said and Lita and Misty shared a look, but decided not to comment. Ash was big headed and had to do things his own way.

Lita took one last picture of a wild Pokémon. She had spent the days training, taking pictures of wild Pokémon and their own Pokémon. She was going to send them off to Tracey for Tracey to submit them to see if any magazine would buy them

The stop at the Pokecenter for a quick check up with Nurse Joy was fast. And then they were off to the Pewter gym. Entering it the place was mostly bare. "Hello," Ash called out. He had both Eevee and Pikachu out of their pokeball with him and both called out.

"Are you challengers," it was Brock the gym leader.

"We are," Lita said putting a hand on Ash as she said it.

"Welcome," Brock said. "Ladies first." Ash made a groaning sound as Lita smirked. "Viewing is above in the rafters."

"Come on Ash," Misty said taking Ash arm and leading him up the stairs. A couple of little kids were there as well watching.

Lita took her spot on the gym floor as Brock took his. A referee was there. "This will be a two on two battle. Only the challenger will be allowed to substitute," the referee said. "Begin."

Brock threw out a pokeball and a Geodude came out. Lita took out Pidgey pokeball and let him out of the ball. "That's a bad move," Brock said. "Rock throw."

"Dodge," Lita yelled out watching as Pidgey dodged the attacks but getting hit a bit. "Use gust. Blow those rocks away." A wind picked up tossing the rocks away and then hitting into Geodude. It being strong enough to bring Geodude up into the air. "Steel Wing."

Pidgey wings went metallic and hit right into Geodude knocking the Pokémon back down to the floor hard. "Interesting," Brock said seeing his Pokémon was about done but still had some moves left. "Sand attack and rock throw." Sand went up making it hard for Pidgey to see and rocks started hitting into her.

"Use gust," Lita said again letting the wind throw the sand and rocks away from her. Once clear she ordered a steel wing.

"Defense curl," Brock said and Pidgey hit into Geodude at that moment. Geodude fainted and Brock took out his pokeball to return. "Good job. Let's see if your bird can handle Onix." Brock released the giant rock Pokémon and Lita looked at Pidgey.

"Return," Lita said deciding to use her option to substitute and took out Nova pokeball. "Nova it's your turn." Nova came out and Brock looked at the little Eevee but knew from Pidgey now not to underestimate the Pokémon. "Use swift." Lita decided not to give her star move away so soon.

"Tackle," Brock said the move barely bothering his Pokémon.

"Use quick attack to dodge," Lita said. Nova started using the fast move to dodge it as Brock order a rock throw. Rocks starting to be thrown around the field. Nova doing her best to dodge all of them but getting hit a couple of times. "Get on top of him."

Nova used quick attack to run on Onix. "Throw it off," Brock called out and Onix tried to twist to get the Pokémon off him as Nova got up to the head.

"Iron tail," Lita called out and Nova tail glowed and hit into Onix head making the large Pokémon scream out. "Again. As many times as you can." Nova continued hitting into Onix as the Pokémon struggled trying to get Nova off. Finally, Nova was thrown off the large rock and hard onto the floor.

The two Pokémon stared at each other for a moment before both fell down fainting. "Both Pokémon are unable to battle," the referee said. "Gym leader has no more Pokémon. Challenger wins."

Lita returned Nova to her pokeball and thanked her as Brock did the same. He walking up and handing Lita her badge and a card with her money reward on it. Lita putting the card safely in her money pouch and the badge in her badge case. "Congratulations, you trained them well," Brock said and then handed both Pokémon off to a gym trainer nearby and got two new Pokeballs. "Next."

Ash smiled running down. "I'm going to run to the pokecenter and be back real fast," Lita said to Ash who nodded as she ran off and Ash took his place.

"Once again a two on two battle. Only the challenger will be allowed to substitute Pokémon," the referee said.

Brock took out a pokeball and released another Geodude. "Eevee," Ash said and Eevee gave a nod jumping off Ash's shoulder. Eevee knew Iron Tail and had the Egg Move Double Kick, which was a fighting type move. Unfortunately, Ash had been unable to get the egg move to work. Sometimes they were hard to master.

"I assume your Eevee knows iron tail as well," Brock said. "The same strategy won't work twice in a row." Ash hadn't thought of that. The person who went first had a definite advantage since him and Lita had used the same strategy. "Sand attack." Sand covered the field and Ash could barely see Eevee.

"Stay calm," Ash called out to Eevee knowing she was having a problem seeing and Geodude could attack at any time. "Stay where you are. Use your ears." Geodude was probably heading for Eevee, the rock and ground type would have an easier time with the sand. "Listen for him and when he gets close use iron tail."

Eevee listened to his trainer and closed his eyes using his ears to listen for the sound of Geodude. And soon heard him coming in for a tackle. Right when Geodude was about to head for him he used iron tail hitting the Pokémon back.

"Not bad," Brock said as the and cleared. "Rock throw." And Geodude started throwing rocks around the field and Ash ordered Eevee to use quick attack to dodge. Eevee got hit a couple of times but managed to dodge the worst. Geodude kept throwing rocks though. "Use iron tail to break the rocks up. Get in close and use iron tail on Geodude."

The planned seemed to be working and Eevee got closed to Geodude and jumped into the air to deliver an iron tail. "Catch it," Brock said and Geodude hands suddenly caught onto the tail stopping Eevee in the air. "Throw." Geodude tossed Eevee across the field.

"Can you get up?" Ash asked and Eevee got to her feet ready to continue.

"We're ending this. Tackle," Brock said and Geodude went at Eevee.

"Dodge," Ash said knowing if he used iron tail Geodude would do the same thing again but this Geodude was fast. He was about on Eevee, but then Eevee kicked at him once and then twice throwing him back. "You did it. You unlocked double kick. Now go in for another one."

Brock saw Geodude was almost done and nodded to himself. He hated to use this move but he had to give his best battle. "Self-destruct."

"No," Ash yelled out as a burst of energy came out of Geodude and across the field. The move self-destruct didn't actually kill a Pokémon. The Pokémon let out its remaining energy in one big blast knocking itself and usually it's opponent out. When the blast was done both Eevee and Geodude were knocked out.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle," the referee said.

"What did I miss?" It was Lita coming next to Misty who had not realized she had arrived so intent on watching the battle.

"Cliff notes Brock almost had Ash but Eevee managed to use double kick to turn the battle around. Brock used self-destruct before Eevee could knock Geodude out," Misty said.

"Oh, nasty move," Lita said and Misty noticed her camera was out.

"You can't take pictures in a gym without the gym leaders permission," Misty said.

"I know," Lita gave a nod and pointed to the field. Ash had returned Eevee already and gave Pikachu a nod. The Pokemon jumping off his shoulder to take his place in the battle.

"An electric type," Brock said. "He's cute." Pikachu cheeks sparked up. clearly not liking being called cute "Now let's see if he can handle Rhyhorn." Brock tossed out a pokeball and released Rhyhorn surprising everyone. This gym was known for the Geodude and Onix combination.

"Must be another gym Pokémon he has," Misty said knowing sometimes gym leaders threw in a twist.

"Smack down," Brock said and the rock Pokémon went running at Pikachu.

"Use mega punch," Ash said and Pikachu went to use the move to head on attack. The two attacks collided but it was obvious Pikachu took more damage.

"That move is not perfected," Misty said shaking her head and Lita agreed. Despite the fact it was learned through a TM Pikachu hadn't gotten a handle on mega punch yet.

"Bulldoze," Brock said without skipping a beat.

"Quick attack to dodge," Ash said changing tactics. He couldn't go head first at Rhyhorn with mega punch. "Get him with an iron tail." Pikachu ran around the gym at speed confusing Rhyhorn before hitting him right on the side with iron tail pushing the Pokémon back.

"Horn attack," Brock said and the rock type threw his horn into Pikachu sending the Pokémon up.

Almost as if on instant Pikachu let out a large thunder bolt. The move doing nothing to the Pokémon but the sprinkler system above the gym got turned on by it. Rhyhorn roared out when the water hit him. "Now," Lita and Misty both yelled at Ash from above.

"Thunder Bolt," Ash yelled out and Pikachu used the electric attack right at Rhyhorn. The water hitting into Rhyhorn making the attack hurt the Pokémon. "Finish it up with iron tail." Pikachu went in and used iron tail just as some gym workers got the sprinklers off. The iron tail throwing the large spiked Pokémon back and knocking him out.

"Rhyhorn is unable to battle. The challenger wins," the referee stated as Brock returned Rhyhorn and Pikachu went running up to Ash's shoulder.

"Nice job buddy," Ash said with a smile knowing the Pokémon still needed to go see Nurse Joy. "We're going to continue to work on that mega punch."

"Pika," Pikachu said as Brock came up.

"Nice job," Brock said giving Ash his badge and the card with his money reward on it.

"It was lucky the sprinklers went off when they did," Ash said. "Might want to get that fixed."

"Going to call someone tomorrow," Brock said with a nod.

"Hey Brock," Lita said as her and Misty went down to meet with Ash. "I was wondering, I'm taking pictures to try to make a little extra money while on the journey. Could I get some pictures of you and your Pokémon?"

"Sure," Brock said. "I believe you need something signed to sell them." Lita nodded Tracy giving her the run down and taking out her poke nav bring out the electronic document on it. Brock signing it with his finger. "Come to the back." Brock nodded and led Lita into the back.

"I better get to the Pokémon Center," Ash said.

"I'll join you. I want a nice shower and meal," Misty said and Ash smiled.

"That sounds nice. Think I will join you," Ash said and Misty turned to look at him. "For the meal not the shower." Ash was red as Misty made fun of him. The two walking out of the gym and heading for the Pokémon Center.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter was better than last. I know it had a lot of stuff in it. I just decided to combine the gym battle with Viridian Forest.
> 
> If you guys like the story please at least give a kudos.


	3. The Path to Mount Moon

Brock had brought Lita to the back where several Pokémon were playing with some little kids. He gave Lita free range to take a picture of any of the Pokémon she wanted. The kids were fond of it and posing for pictures. They were smiling and laughing.

"Brock, these aren't all rock Pokémon," Lita said confused as she realized that fact.

"I know," Brock said. "Your posting these pictures on an official board where magazines can bid on them?" Lita nodded. "You'd get more money with a quote. Turn on a record." Lita took out her poke nav and started recording. "The rock gym has been in my family for generations, but it's not my passion. I am keeping hold of the gym and leading it until my little brother can take over. My passion is Pokémon breeding. I have been collecting many different Pokémon to start a small breeding business on the side."

Lita smiled knowing that was the end of the quote and turned it off. "Can I get a picture of you with one of the Pokémon?" Lita asked.

"Togi," a small Pokémon with a sort of shell around it came running up. Lita recognized the Pokémon as Togepi. Brock picked up the Pokemon and hugged it and Lita snapped a picture. Brock posed with a few more of his Pokémon including the gym's rock Pokémon. Plus, a photo with him and the kids, who Lita found out were his siblings, before Lita left.

….

Ash and Misty had gotten a room at the Pokémon Center for the night for the three of them when Ash left Eevee and Pikachu with Nurse Joy. They then went and got some food at the center food court. "That was an amazing battle," Ash said as he ate. "Did you see Pikachu? I think that little guy will become my strongest Pokémon."

"You did well. Don't let it get to your head," Misty said but smiled none the less.

"Hey food," Lita said coming up and grabbing a fry from Ash who yelled hey and slapped her hand. She had Nova on her shoulder clearly having stopped and picked up her Pokémon before coming over here. "You know Brock is a nice guy."

"He used self-destruct," Ash said with a frown.

"Because it's his job," Lita said pushing her cousin playfully. "A job he doesn't like. He's only being gym leader until his brother Forrest is old enough. Forrest left on a journey about a week ago. Same time as us. He's going to the specializing event. I told Brock we'd keep an eye out for him. And he told us to come back some time for another battle when we're stronger. He'll use his real team instead of the beginner gym team." Lita then took out her camera. "And did you know he takes care of all his little brothers and sisters. He wants to be a breeder. And I got to go send these photos and the quote he had me record to Tracey for posting. This might get me a bit of money."

Lita ran off to the phones and computers. "Is there something up with Tracey and Lita?" Misty asked.

"What?" Ash asked and Misty rolled her eyes. The boy was cute but not smart.

"Never mind," Misty asked thinking it was better to ask the girl herself if they ever got a free moment without Ash around.

….

The next day the three left heading for Mount Moon after restocking their supplies. Lita had released Pidgey to let him fly above them as Nova walked next to Lita. Ash had both Pikachu and Eevee out. First thing on the road they saw a male and female Nidoran and Lita barely got a picture in before Ash challenged them to a battle. Pikachu and Eevee against the two of them. Pikachu and Eevee easily overpowered the two and Ash caught them both.

"Yes, I got two Nidoran," Ash said holding the pokeballs up. "Let's see." Ash took out his pokedex. "The male has leer, peck, focus energy, and double kick. The female has growl, scratch, tail whip, and double kick. Not bad move set. And two more." Ash took out his poke nav and crossed male and female Nidoran off his list with a smirk.

"What's with the list?" Misty asked.

"A list of all the Pokémon my dad caught," Ash said. "I plan on catching all the same Pokémon."

"Okay," Misty said raising an eyebrow as the three continued to walk. Lita looking out for any Pokémon to take a picture of or catch. She still only had two on her team after all.

Pidgey gave a sound out and Lita turned. There was a trainer there with weird blue hair and he had Sandslash and Wartortle out attacking a Vulpix. The Vulpix was just taking the attack and not defending itself. "I said go," the boy said. "I don't want you anymore."

"Hey," Lita and Ash called together and ordered both Nova and Eevee to use swift.

"What do you think you're doing?" It was Misty who had taken out her Staryu pokeball ready to release the Pokémon incase her friends needed help.

"This is none of your business," the boy said and the group glared at him. "If you must know I bought that Vulpix from a breeder without realizing how pathetic it was. Weak and doesn't even have an egg move. I released it but it keeps following me. Had to show it to get away."

"A Pokémon bought from a breeder is not equipped to live in the wild," Lita said. Those Pokémon were used to being with humans from birth. If released into the wild they often died.

"Not my problem," the boy said. "I'm going to pick up a new Pokémon I just bought. A Charmander and he'll be a ton more powerful than that weakling."

The boy turned around. "What's your name?" Ash asked as Lita turned around. The Vulpix was sitting there crying and Lita sat next to her and took some food out.

"Not that's it any of your business, but Damien," Damien said.

"Well Damien I am Ash and next time we meet I am going to kick your ass in battle," Ash said glaring at the boy.

"Dream on," Damien said walking away.

"Vulpix? Did my dad have a Vulpix?" Ash asked taking out his list.

"You know," Lita said ignoring Ash as she talked to the Vulpix. "You don't need him." Vulpix looked up with her as Lita pet him. "How about you come with me?" Lita took out an empty Pokeball holding it out to Vulpix. "I promise to take care of you and train you to be so strong next time we meet Damien you'll be able to outclass his new Charmander in every way."

"Vul," Vulpix said looking at Lita and then hit the button on the pokeball being instantly captured.

"Yes, he did," Ash said after a moment having not paid attention to what was going on with his cousin and the Pokémon. "Vulpix how would… where did Vulpix go?"

"Here," Lita said holding up the Pokeball.

"You caught Vulpix. No fair I was…." Ash started but was cut off by Misty.

"You snooze you lose," Misty said playfully smacking Ash on the back of the head.

"And you have an entire team of six. Well five not including Beedrill," Lita said.

"Why would you not include Beedrill?" Ash complained and Misty and Lita shared another look.

"There's a Pokemon Center at the foot of Mount Moon," Misty said. "We should go and get Vulpix checked out."

Lita nodded as Ash took the lead. Her tossing out a treat to Pidgey for alerting them to the Pokémon in the trouble. The foot of Mount Moon was a bit of a walk but the three ended up there in a good amount of time to find the Pokémon Center.

"Nurse Joy," Lita said going up to Nurse Joy. "I just caught this Vulpix and she needs some medical attention." Lita then explained in detail to the nurse circumstances of the catching and the abusive trainer. Nurse Joy had grabbed the Pokeball out of Lita's hand quick at that mumbling something under her breath as she went with her Chansey to the back.

"So, with any luck we might be able to get through Mount Moon before nightfall," Misty said once Lita joined them.

"What Pokémon are commonly found in the Mountain?" Ash asked.

"Usually rock," Misty was the one to answer.

"Don't you think you should take a break from catching and train your full team?" Lita asked. Ash had gotten a full team extremely fast. She was concerned her cousin might take on too many Pokémon too fast.

"Nope, the more Pokémon the more options," Ash said. "And a diverse group will let me always have the type advantage. Getting all the Pokémon my dad did will help me with that."

"But they need training too," Lita said and Ash gave a smile.

"Of course," Ash said as Officer Jenny came walking in.

"Joy," Jenny said the nurse coming from the back. "Tell everyone the path through Mount Moon is closed until tomorrow."

"What?" Misty, Lita, and Ash all said together turning to Jenny.

"Sorry kids, some complications," Jenny said. "The path will be reopen first thing tomorrow. You should get a room before the center fills up."

Not having much of a choice they book a room for the night and started to decide what to do. Joy coming out with the Pokeball. "I healed her up. She's good to go. I would suggest light training for a day or two. And no battles until she's fully healed."

"I got it," Lita said. Nova and Pidgey were still out of their pokeballs eating as Lita released her new team mate. "Hi Vulpix." Vulpix jumped into Lita arms the girl barely catching her. Pidgey and Nova looking up. "These are your team mates. Nova and Pidgey." Vulpix shouted out a greeting as the other two did as well. "Would you like a nickname? A special name just for you."

Vulpix seemed to think and then nodded out saying "Vulpix."

"Okay, how about… no… what about Hestia?" Lita asked and Vulpix came out happy with that.

"Hey," Ash said coming up with Pikachu and Eevee with him as always. "What a cute little Pokémon." Ash went to give her a pet but Hestia cried out and sent a small ember. "Ow." Ash shook his hand.

"Hey it's okay. It's just my cousin," Lita said. "He won't ever hurt you."

"Vul," Hestia said looking at Ash worriedly.

"Well I'm going to go outside and train since we're stuck here," Ash said. "Joining?" Lita gave a nod and the two went outside. Misty was already at the pool training her water Pokémon. Seel, Staryu, and Goldeen were all working on new moves.

Ash released his two new Pokémon and introduced himself. The two more than happy to train. Seemed to be happy to be together and started working on training. Attacking target dummies in an attempt to learn poison sting. He had both Pikachu and Eevee practicing on mega punch and double kick respectfully. He also released Butterfree to work on some moves.

"Do me a favor and don't release Beedrill," Lita called out to her cousin. "I don't need her scaring Hestia." Ash had the pokeball in his hand but gave Lita a nod and put the ball away.

Lita looked down at Nova who was staring at Eevee. "Hey, curse is a lot harder than double kick," Lita stated to Nova knowing she was jealous Eevee had figured out his egg move. Egg moves were a tricky thing. The pokemon were born with the move but sometimes could not use them right away. "We're going to concentrate on getting you more powerful hoping the move will just come as you grow." Nova gave a nod. "For now, help Pidgey learn quick attack."

Lita was ashamed she hadn't taught Pidgey any new moves before the battle with Brock. Quick Attack would have helped him dodge moves. Eevee gave a nod and moved off with Pidgey. "Okay Hestia," Lita said taking out the pokdex and scanned her new Pokémon. Ember, tail whip, disable, and quick attack. Not a bad move set. The guy Damien was right in there was no egg move which was unusual for a Pokémon from a breeder, but it was nothing to worry about.

"Okay I want to see your moves," Lita said. "Target the practice dummy. With ember." Hestia used ember on the dummy.

While Lita worked with Hestia, Ash was watching his Pokémon. The two Nidoran were doing well. Pikachu and Eevee were strengthening their attacks along with Butterfree. Ash was thinking about starting him on learning poison powder and confusion.

"These your Pokémon?" Ash heard a voice and Ash turned around to see a boy about his age with purple ish hair standing there.

"Yeah," Ash said with a smile. "Want to battle?"

"Best two out of three," the boy said.

"I am Ash by the way," Ash said calling his Pokémon to him as he and the boy went to a battle field the center had.

"Paul," Paul said and Paul took out a poke ball and released an Elekid.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said his cheek sparking and jumping down in front of Ash.

"You want this one buddy?" Ash asked and Pikachu made an approval sound. "Okay let's go for it." Pikachu and Elekid battled with electricity. The two seeming to be evenly matched when it came to electrical attacks. Ash switching to Iron Tail and Elekid blocking it with one arm. "It's a tie."

"No, your Pikachu is all tied up. But Elekid has another arm. Dynamic Punch," Paul called out.

"Move," Ash called out but it was too late. Elekid other arm came up and punched Pikachu. Throwing him right at Ash who caught the Pokémon. Pikachu having been knocked out from the attack. "Good work buddy." Ash turned to see Lita and Misty had stopped training to watch. He handed Pikachu to Misty who took the Pokémon in her arms.

Paul had already released his next Pokémon. A Turtwig who Ash had only seen in books. "Eevee no," Ash said holding up a hand seeing Eevee wanted to battle. "I want Butterfree to get some battle training." Paul's Turtwig was strong with some good moves, but Butterfree was fast in the air and had both gust and bug bite. Butterfree took Turtwig down with a bug bite.

"One to one," Ash said as he returned Butterfree and thanked him. Paul didn't say anything as he returned his unconscious Pokémon and released an Aron. Ash took out another pokeball. "How about we battle together? Go Beedrill."

Both Misty and Lita loudly groaned as predictably Beedrill turned on Ash and stuck him with a poison sting. Then tried to fly away only to be returned to the ball. "Pathetic," Paul said returning his Pokémon.

"Hey the battle is not done," Ash yelled.

"Yes, it is," Misty said. "Beedrill refusal to battle threw the last round to Paul." Ash sighed realizing Misty was right and took out some money to pay the winner. Paul took the money and walked away.

"I don't get Beedrill," Ash said taking Pikachu from Misty who had woken up. "Hey buddy, nice battle. We'll have to figure out a defense to that."

"Did you enjoy that?" Lita asked Hestia who was in her arms having watched the battle. Nova and Pidgey had also watched. Hestia gave a sort of nod. "Soon you'll be taking on battle like that. Not today though. You still need time to heal."

…

Later that night Misty, Lita, and Ash settled in their room. Ash went to the top of the bunkbeds with Pikachu and Eevee right away. Lita had returned Pidgey who preferred to sleep in their pokeballs but Hestia and Nova had wanted to stay in the bottom bunk with Lita. Misty had no Pokémon out as she settle in the single bed.

"So how did everyone training go?" Lita asked.

"Great Staryu learned swift. Thank you for both Eevees help," Misty said. Misty had asked them for Eevee to help train her Pokémon in the move they knew. "And Seel finally got icy wind down. Goldeen was finally happy to be able to train and battle a bit. Didn't learn anything though but I won a few battles. Lost one or two." With the path through Mount Moon closed trainers had started to pack the Pokémon Center and more battles had happened. "How did everyone else do?"

"Pidgey learned quick attack," Lita said with a smile. "And started on whirlwind. Most of the more advance flying attacks will need to wait until his a Pidgeotto." Lita was sure her Pidgey would be there soon. Pidgey evolved fast to their second form once they were with a trainer. It was the third form that could take a while. "Nova doing good but spent most of her time helping Pidgey and Staryu train. I won a couple of battles but lost a couple too when Pidgey and Nova got tired so stopped accepting. I think I came out even. I can't put Hestia in any battles or major training yet but I think she will become one of my strongest Pokémon. Her ember is extremely powerful. Once I can train her a little more going I am starting her on a more powerful fire type move." Lita smiled as she pet the sleeping Vulpix. "What about you Ash?"

"Both my Nidoran learned poison sting," Ash said happily. "Pikachu got mega punch down finally while Eevee practiced with Double Kick. And Butterfree learned confusion."

"Should have him use it on Beedrill. Maybe he'll like you then," Misty joked and Lita laughed. "Let's get some sleep."

….

The next day Nurse Joy told them the path was open. When they got to the path Officer Jenny was there and they were afraid it was closed again. "You have to stay on the path. No wandering or looking around. No catching Pokémon. You should be able to get through the path easily enough before mid-day."

The three nodded finding this strange. "Keep a Pokémon out with you though. The Zubats are being a little temperamental," Jenny advised.

"Was that weird?" Ash asked and the two girls nodded. Pikachu and Eevee were out and Lita was carrying Hestia but once inside the cave she made a scared noise.

"Want to return to your pokeball?" Lita asked and Hestia gave a nod and Lita returned her.

"Don't worry Pikachu and Eevee got our back," Ash said since they were the only two Pokémon out.

Some Zubats did swoop down but Pikachu gave them a tiny spark and they left. It was about when they were almost through that a Clefairy ran pass them along with two people and a Meowth. "Who are you?" Misty asked.

"Prepare for trouble," The female said.

"Make it double," the guy said.

"To protect the world from devastation!" The female continued and it went back to the male.

"To united all peoples within our nation." The two were sort of dancing as they said it surprising the three.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!" The female continued

"To extent our reach to the stars above!" The male said.

"Jessie," the female said and the three assumed that was her name.

"James," the male said and they guessed that was his name.

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light," Jessie said.

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!" James said.

"Meowth! That's right!" The Meowth jumped in the back of the two of them

"Did that Meowth just talk?" Ash asked the two girls and they nodded. "Wait Team Rocket? Aren't they that criminal organization that has been taken down."

"Hey," Jessie said. "Team Rocket is back. Hand over your Pokémon now."

"Pikachu thunder bolt," Ash said and Pikachu let out a big thunder bolt at the three knocking them against a wall. Not long later a Pokémon Ranger along with some cops came running up.

"You got them," the Ranger said and turned around. "I know you. The ones with the Spearow Flock."

"Ranger Kelly," Lita said with a smile. Tracey had sent her a message this morning that a couple of her pictures did sell. The ones of Brock and his gym got the most money, but it was a start and she had this ranger to thank for it.

"Well you three know how to get into the middle of everything," Ranger Kelly said as the cops were arresting the three criminals. "Come on I'll walk you the rest of the way out."

"What was going on?" Misty asked as they walked.

"Illegal mining," Ranger Kelly said. "We thought we had the path safe reason why we let trainers walk through since its safer than climbing the mountain. Didn't realize it was the remains of Team Rocket until we found those three. Lucky, they ran into you and you shocked them or they might have gotten away." They hit the exit of the mountain. "Stay safe you three."

The three walked out and continued down the path. Lita taking some pictures of wild Pokémon while Ash kept a look out for anyone to catch. Lita having let Hestia and Nova out of their pokeballs to walk as well.

They hit a fork in the road with directions and some writing on it. "Gary Oak was here. Ash and Lita suck," Ash read the handwriting on it. "Gary." He yelled out.

"Who is Gary?" Misty asked having heard that name before.

"Former friend," Lita said and Misty nodded figuring that was all the information she needed. "Ash, where are you going?"

"Cerulean is this way," Ash said pointing down the path. "We're going to Misty's gym."

"Actually," Misty said. "I need to go this way to Vermillion City. The specializing sign up is taking place on Castaway Island so need to take a boat from Vermillion."

"Castaway Island?" Lita asked turning around. Castaway Island was closer to Kanto than Johto but had belonged to the Johto Region until recently. A recent deal had changed the hands of the Island to Kanto. "That's where Kyle has opened his fighting type gym. I wanted to go there."

"Not this again. That's not part of the plan we had since we were children," Ash said.

"This gym is new," Lita said. "Only got league clearance a month ago. Plans change Ash."

"You just think that guy Kyle is cute," Ash said knowing Lita had enjoyed watching his battles for the trainer more than the battles.

"He's a good battler too," Lita said looking at Ash and knowing Ash wanted to go to Cerulean. "Why don't you go to Cerulean and Misty and I will go to Vermillion. We'll meet up in Vermillion in a couple of weeks."

"Okay," Ash said seeming stunned by this but continued on his own with his Pokémon to the path to Cerulean while Lita and Misty headed toward Vermillion with their Pokémon. A little over a week on the journey they said they would do together and they were already separating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided not to have Brock join them but he will be seen in later chapters. As you can tell I am making up some gyms. Next chapter will give a more examine of the gyms of Kanto in this story.


	4. Girls Time

It had taken Misty and Lita a couple of days to hit Vermillion. They managed to get some free time in to train which let Pidgey master whirlwind. Nova had started on a simple sand attack. Meanwhile Hestia finally was able to train a little harder and had managed to get a hang incinerate. It wasn't as strong as it should be but was something.

"You know I think that Vulpix of yours is a natural in fire type moves," Misty said. Seel and Staryu had done some training as well on their way to Vermillion. Staryu having learned bubble beam and Lita learned Misty had a TM machine herself with a few TMs when she had given both Staryu and Seel ice beam. After that all Misty training had been to perfect the ice attack.

The boat to Castaway was an overnight trip which got them to the island right in time for the league event for people specializing. Lita had used the money she had gotten from some of her pictures to up them to a nicer cabin. It wasn't first class but it wasn't the lesser cabins either. Taking pictures had been easier without Ash around as well.

"Yeah she is something. That Damien did not know what he had," Lita said with a smile the two were on the deck waiting for the island to come up. Hestia was in her pokeball currently not liking being so near water but Nova was on her shoulder. Pidegy was flying above the boat as well.

"There's something I have been meaning to ask you since we had some time away from Ash," Misty said. "What's up with Ash and his list of his father's Pokémon?"

"Oh," Lita said. "When we were kids' people would tell us we were going to be just like our fathers and we took to that when we were younger. As we grew though I realized while I love dragon type Pokémon I didn't want to specialize. Ash though took following in dad's footsteps to heart and has decided the way he will become a Pokémon master is to catch all the same Pokémon his dad did. Uncle Red shadow. I was sure he would get out of it once we got on the road and he saw a Pokémon he wanted not on his list but so far that has not happened."

"Ah," Misty said with a nod. "So, what's up with you and Tracey?"

"Nothing," Lita said and Misty gave her a playful shove as her poke nav rang. "We must be close enough to the island I got reception." The reception of poke nav was very unreliable in the wild. Lita looked at the message. "A couple of my photos sold. Nothing big yet. The biggest was Brock's photos."

"Money is money," Misty said with a nod. "We're coming up to the island."

"Pidgey return," Lita called out holding up the pokeball to her flying type so the ball would return Pidgey to it.

It was soon after the boat docked and Misty and Lita joined the crowds on the island. "The Pokecenter will be packed," Misty said. "I don't know if we'll get a room." Misty was right the crowds were insane on the island. "You know the gym will be packed too once this is over."

"Well once we find a place to stay we'll wait a couple of days to take on the gym," Lita said and Misty nodded. "How about we go to the event and get a seat before it starts."

As they were walking Lita heard someone call her name and turned to see Emma running up to her with two boys besides her. "I knew that was you," Emma said giving Lita a surprised hug. Nova who was still on Lita's shoulder made a noise at that and jumped down. "Oh, was this your starter?"

"Yeah," Lita said with a nod. "Both me and Ash got Eevees. This is Nova."

"I have been wondering," Emma said with a smile. "Is he here too?"

"No, I joined our friend Misty to come to this event," Lita said indicating Misty. "Misty this is Emma. She started with me and Ash back in Pallet. Longtime friend." Misty smiled as they shook hands.

"How rude I forgot to introduce you. This is Richie and Forrest," Emma said. Richie had a Pikachu on his shoulder. "We met up and have been traveling together."

"Brock's brother?" Lita asked.

"Yes, I saw the photoshoot you did of my brother and siblings," Forrest said. "They were great."

"That's out already?" Lita asked as Forrest took out a magazine. Lita and Misty looking it over. They had used Lita favorite picture of Brock and Togepi together.

"So, I didn't know you wanted to do photography," Emma said. "It was a shocker when I saw your name on it."

"I didn't plan it but got some advice and I am having fun with it," Lita said with a smile.

"Have you got any badges?" Richie asked Lita and Lita took out her badge case to show her one badge. "Same here. Where I met Forrest and decided to go off together. With Sparky here." Richie patted his Pikachu. "We bumped into Emma and it just worked."

"Sounds like what happened with me, Ash, and Lita," Misty said. "Just all met up and decided to stay together."

"Where did Ash go? Why did he not come here?" Emma asked.

"He decided to go to Cerulean. He will meet up with us in Vermillion in a couple of weeks," Lita said.

"If we're entering we have to go this way." The group had been walking towards the center where the specializing event was happening. Misty and Forrest separated from the group as Emma, Richie, and Lita went to get a seat to hear the announcement.

Lita smiled when she saw Lance was making the announcement. Once the place seemed full Lance called out. "Now that everyone is here you're probably wondering what we're doing for people who are specializing," Lance called out. "We were talking about having your own tournament or several other things, but we decided your entering the Indigo League. You will have to get all 8 badges only using the type of Pokémon you are choosing to specialize in. You will be given a special sheet for the gym leader to sign to prove you only used your type. If you can get all 8 badges with only your type you'll get something special when you get to the Indigo League."

There was clapping heard. "Sign up stations have already been set up. Start lining up," Lance called out.

Lita had wanted to go see her uncle but there was no way for her to get close. She was forced to wait with Emma and Richie outside until Misty and Forrest rejoined them. "You two staying at the center?" Emma asked.

"Was packed by the time we arrived," Misty said.

"We didn't get a room either," Richie said. "We're going to head back to Vermillion."

"Not going for the fighting gym?" Lita asked.

"That place will be packed," Forrest said. "Besides not the greatest place for me to start at. We're going to head to Surge and then got to get this one to her contests."

"Got any ribbons yet?" Lita asked and Emma shook her head.

"Entered one," Emma said. "But didn't get to the second round. Next one will be mine."

"Hey keep your eyes out for a girl named May," Lita said and Misty gave a nod. "We bumped into her under the not so best conditions. She said she was going to be entering contests."

"Got it," Emma said giving Lita one more hug and the three walked off.

"They are right about the gym," Misty said.

"Well Ash will take at least two weeks to get to Vermillion if he doesn't get lost so make that three," Lita said and Misty giggled. Lita knew Ash planned to take the long way around from Cerulean to Vermillion instead of retracing steps to take the path Misty and Lita did. The forest there could be hard to navigate. "Tomorrow we can train and the next day take on the gym."

"We still need to find a room," Misty said.

"About that," Lita said. "Can we wait a bit before worrying about sleeping arrangements? I was wondering if you would help me… catch a water Pokémon." A huge smile came across Misty's face as she took Lita's hand and they ran off.

….

Misty had good fishing gear on her but Lita had to rent some gear. Misty had asked around and was told where the best fishing spot was. Lita and Misty were sitting on a dock made for fishing with enough space for Pokémon to battle. They had gotten a couple of Magikarps up, but Lita was not interested in a Pokémon that could not walk. Misty mumbled something about Gryadros when Lita asked why she did not catch one.

Lita had lost a Shellder who ran back into the ocean too fast. It was a while before she got a Poliwag out of the water. "Nova," Lita called to her pokemon who had been Poliwag let out a bubble beam.

"Oh, this one wants to fight," Misty said.

"Well that's fine by me. Nova swift," Lita said and Nova let out a swift attack hitting into Poliwag. Poliwag responded with water gun that Nova barely missed. "Quick attack and bite." Nova used quick attack and hit into Poliwag and then used the bite move as fast as she could right after.

Lita threw the pokeball after that not wanting to hurt the Poliwag too much. It shook once and then twice then broke open. Poliwag was not done fighting as he let out bubble hitting right into Nova. No one realizing someone else had joined them and was watching. "Another swift," Lita called out and Nova let out the swift hitting into Poliwag. After that it was clear Poliwag was done. Lita threw another pokeball which shook all three times and locked.

"We got Poliwag," Lita said happily taking the ball and Nova jumped up excited.

That was when she heard clapping and turned to see Lance and one of his Dragonites standing there. "Uncle Lance," Lita called out running to hugging Lance who smiled as he returned the hug. "Dragonite." Lita hugged the dragon Pokémon as well who returned it. "Uncle Lance, this is my partner Nova."

"So, this is what Oak had up his sleeve," Lance said giving Nova a pet.

"How did you know I was here?" Lita asked

"I didn't," Lance said. "I actually need a word with Misty and was told she was here with a friend. Didn't realize you were the friend. I'm happy though to see you. Is Ash here?"

"He went off to Cerulean," Lita said and Lance gave a nod.

"You need a word with me?" Misty asked confused.

"I was getting ready to make an announcement about pulling the licenses of two gyms who gym leaders don't want to be gym leaders," Lance said,

"Not Brock," Lita said hoping her photos had not gotten Brock in trouble.

"No," Lance said. "But your picture was good. We all know Brock heart is not in the gym but he gives a good battle. His gym can keep the license for when his sibling is older." Lita breathe a sigh of relief.

"My gym," Misty said sadly.

"Your sisters give badges away. They only care about their water shows," Lance said and Misty nodded sadly. "But then I heard you signed up as a water trainer and I decided we needed a word before this. Is your goal to become good enough to take over the gym?" Misty gave a sad nod. "Alright then. I won't pull the license completely. I'll suspend it. Meaning your gym badge won't count for the upcoming Indigo league or any league until you're old enough and a worthy gym leader. It does mean no one else can open a water gym and become the league water gym." Each region could only have one official gym for each Pokémon type.

"Thank you," Misty said and Lance gave a nod.

That was when Misty got a bite on her line and to everyone surprised brought up a Totodile. Staryu who Misty had kept out to help was right away in using a rapid spin. But Totodile weird dance moves made him quick to dodge.

"Use rapid spin but move around him. Use swift at the same time," Misty said and Staryu was quick at using both moves. The dance moves unable to avoid all the swift. "Now rapid spin." Staryu used rapid spin into the Totodile and then Misty threw a pokeball. It shook once, twice, three times and then locked.

"Not bad," Lance said with a smile. "The only reason a Johto starter is in these waters is because it was abandoned though." Misty nodded knowing the starters of all regions were extremely rare in the wild. "I need to go set up a press release about the gyms. Are you two going to be taking on the fighting gym?"

"The day after tomorrow," Lita said.

"Good idea. I'll be around for a few days. And I am taking you two to dinner," Lance said.

"Um Uncle Lance," Lita said before her uncle could get on his Pokémon. "Do you know a place we can spend a few nights?"

Lance gave a smirk and then took a card out of his pocket. "Spare key to my suite at the Emperor Hotel. There's an extra room there with two beds. Your welcome to stay with me. They have their own Pokémon center on sight and their own training rooms."

"Thank you, Uncle Lance," Lita said with a smile taking the card and watching her uncle leave. "Score."

"That is lucky," Misty said with a smile. The two continued to fish for a while and Misty caught a Shellder as well, apparently the one that ran from Lita. Lita was fine with one water Pokémon for now but had fun with the fishing. It was something she wanted to do again.

….

When they got to the hotel Lita and Misty felt a little out of place in the fancy hotel. "You are champion Lance niece, right?" It was an employee coming up in a fancy suit. Even Nova came a noise never having seen a place this fancy.

"Yes," Lita said.

"Excellent, Champion Lance told us you would be here," the man said. "Nurse Joy." A Nurse Joy came up with a cart. "Nurse Joy will take your Pokémon for healing and spa treatment. They will be delivered to the room by the time you're done."

"Done?" Misty asked.

"Lance set up a spa treatment for you both. Along with a change of clothes. Please also give your bags to the bellhop for delivery to the room," the man said and Misty and Lita were shocked but Lita gave Nova a pet and returned her. Giving the pokeballs to Nurse Joy along with Misty giving her 5 pokeballs. Then their backpacks to the bellhop.

They followed the man to a spa dressing room. "Robes inside. Leave your clothes there to be cleaned and delivered to your room. Your dresses for dinner will be waiting when you're done. Good thing you showed up now. You have just enough time to have the full treatment before dinner. Enjoy."

The man left and Misty and Lita were surprised as they got changed into the robes and then got led for the spa treatment. After everything was over and they were both in amazing dresses Misty turned to Lita. "I love your uncle," Misty said. "Can he adopt me?"

"You'd have to ask," Lita joked and Misty laughed.

They were being led to a restaurant where they could see Lance talking to several people. "Oh, my lovely dinner guests have arrived," Lance said when he saw them and Lita gave him another hug.

"You didn't need to do all that," Lita said.

"But it's really appreciated," Misty cut in and Lance laughed.

"Least I can do to spoil some beautiful girls," Lance said. "Table is ready." They were brought to a table of three. "I took the liberty of order a wide selection of food served family style." The appetizers were brought out. "So, Lita I knew you liked taking photos but didn't realize you had any interest in being photographer."

"A Pokémon ranger saw one of my photos and suggested I could submit them for more money. I am actually having fun with it," Lita said with a smile as she took some food.

"Well I know a lot of great Pokémon trainers who do photography on the side. I also know a lot of great professional photographer who are amazing Pokémon trainers. Sometimes you have to be to get a good shot," Lance said. "Become a strong trainer with strong Pokémon and you can find great shot and also get strong trainers to let you take their picture." Lance gave a wink at that. "So, Misty tell me a bit about you."

They spent the dinner talking about a lot of different things. After it ended Lance brought them back to his suit. There pokeballs and bags were waiting by a table as you enter there was a living room and kitchen area. A few doors probably leading to the bedrooms and bathroom. "Your room will be here," Lance said pointing at a door.

"Thanks," Lita said as she took her pokeballs and then her bag. She sat on the couch and started digging through it to find the TM machine and the TM carrying book. She had them in her bag when they separated so Ash was left without them.

"Did the beginning kit get you anything good?" Lance asked looking. "Roar and calm mind? I knew I should have put the extra money to get a better set. Protect, iron tail, and mega punch are not bad though."

Lita had release Nova who noticed the book. "Thinking expanding someone move set?" Misty asked.

"Pidgey and Hestia," Lita said. "Pidgey can learn protect. Hestia can learn both protect and iron tail. I don't want to overload on new moves though. I think protect for both. Might help Hestia gain a little confidence." While Hestia had enjoyed practice battles she seemed scared to get hit. Lita loaded the protect TM into the machine and gave both Pidgey and Hestia the move. Releasing both afterward.

"Vul," Hesita said.

"Where did you get this beauty?" Lance asked seeing the Vulpix who ran into Lita arm when she saw him. Dragons might be his thing but he did admire the power of other types. He had seen Ninetails as strong as his Dragonites.

"It's okay," Lita said hugging her Vulpix. "This is my uncle." Pidgey had sat on top of the couch. "And I took her after her former abusive trainer abandoned her." Lita told her uncle the full story who seemed angry.

"You got a much better trainer," Lance told Hestia kindly. "I think it's time to release your new catch."

"Before you do," Misty said and took out three TMs. "Scald, rain dance, and ice beam. Your little guy there seemed like quite the fighter. Might be a good opening move to give him a nice move."

"It's not a bad idea," Lance said with a nod.

"He knows water sport, water gun, and bubble beam," Lita said looking at her pokedex. "All water moves. Maybe ice beam. Do you mind?"

"It's reusable," Misty said. "Besides I was kind of hoping to use that iron tail on Seel."

"Deal," Lita said switching the TMs and Lita loaded ice beam into the TM machine while Misty did the same with her machine and Iron Tail. Both giving their Pokémon the new move at the same time then switching back the TMs.

Lita finally let Poliwag out of the pokeball. The Pokémon looked up at his new trainer. "Hope you like the new move," Lita said and the Poliwag jumped up. "I'm your trainer now and these are your team mates." Lita introduced Poliwag around. "Would you like a nickname?" Poliwag sent a bubble at Lita. "Okay no. Why is it always males who don't want nicknames?"

Misty had let all her Pokémon out except Goldeen. Totodile seemed to happily dance around the room meeting his team mates and trainer. Shellder had jumped onto Misty's lap. Misty asked to borrow Lita's pokedex to check their moves which Lita was fine with. "Both have a pretty good move set," Misty said.

"Well you girls have fun," Lance said having watched the two quietly. "I'm going to head to bed. I have an announcement about gyms tomorrow."

"What other gym?" Lita asked noticing Lance had only told them the Cerulean Gym.

"Celadon," Lance said. "They might be worse than Misty's sister. They ban people who don't like their perfume and force trainers to buy a sample for a battle. Can't have that. Plus, Koga is going to be moving up to the Elite Four. Taking my place while I become solo champion." Most regions had a champion over the elite four, but when the war killed Red Kanto and Jotho lost their champion. Lance as head of the elite four took the role. They figuring someone would beat the elite four and that person would become champion but it had been years. It was about time for the regions to have a proper elite four and champion. "His daughter will be taking over the gym starting tomorrow. Plus, I am also going to give a word of support to our newer gyms. The fighting gym here, the dragon gym." Lance gave a smirk at that one. The gym leader there was Loren. A girl he had trained and mentored. It had been opened for several months. "And the flying type gym."

"Doesn't the flying type gym fly around Kanto, land, and take battles requests. Then starts flying again?" Misty asked having heard of this.

"Interesting concept," Lance said nodding. "Night girls." Lance walked over to his room leaving Lita and Misty alone with their Pokémon. The two spent some time chatting and planning while their Pokémon seemed to do the same. Lita and Misty went to bed letting their Pokémon sleep over the living room except Hestia and Nova who snuggled with Lita.

….

The next day Misty and Lita went to the hotel training center. An employee was there to explain to them the high-tech training equipment available to them to use. Plus, the hotel Pokémon that were there to help them train. The hotel having stocked up on fighting types when they learned the fighting gym would open here. They were even informed the fighting gym did three on three matches.

The equipment came in handy to test their new Pokémon moves. Hestia incinerate was still weaker than it should be but was starting to strength. Both Hestia and Pidgey protect was easy for them to get the hang of and Poliwag was loving ice beam. Misty Seel was doing well with iron tail. She was still impressed with her new Pokémon as well.

They had both then taken some of the hotel fighting types to test out everyone in mock battles with them. "What are you thinking?" Misty asked. The two were standing off to the side having asked their Pokémon to do the mock battles without direction.

"Nova and Pidgey I need," Lita said without a doubt. Pidgey had a type advantage and his gust was going through the hotel fighting types easily enough. Nova while not having a type advantage was just more experience then both Poliwag and Hestia who also did not have type advantage. "I'd like to use Hestia. But I'm going to give her a choice. What about you?"

"Well just like you I need both Staryu and Seel," Misty said. They were her most experience Pokémon after all and Staryu knew a psychic type move which would really help with fighting types. "I can't use Goldeen so it's either Shellder or Totodile. Shellder has that hard shell but Totodile…" Misty was looking at her newest pokemon dancing to avoid attacks. "Has a very interesting avoidance style. I think I will do the same as you and ask."

"I also think that's enough," Lita said and Misty nodded both calling out to their Pokémon to stop.

Misty going over to talk to Totodile and Shellder. Explaining about the gym battle. "Which one of you will like to battle?" Misty asked and Totodile was fast to volunteer. "Is that okay with you Shellder?" Shellder gave a coo and Misty smiled.

Lita taking her Pokémon aside. "Nova, Pidgey you two are battling tomorrow," Lita said to the two. "I need a third and while I know Poliwag would want it." Poliwag gave a sort of nod. "Hestia before I give it to him I want to know do you feel confident enough to do it?"

"Vul," Hestia said looking unsure and then looked around. Her team mates giving her a supportive nod and then stood up straight. "Vulpix."

"Okay, good," Lita said giving her Vulpix a pet. "Poliwag don't worry. You'll get your fight soon enough."

"Pol," Poliwag said seeming to agree.

"For now, though I think we're done training for the day," Lita looked at the time. They had spent hours here and Lita was starting to get hungry. She also didn't want to over train and tired her team out the day before a big battle. "Misty you ready to leave?"

"Yeah," Misty said with a nod returning her Pokémon. Lita returned everyone but Hestia and Nova. The two walking besides Lita and Misty as the two girls explored the hotels and shops. A sale rep trying to get Lita to buy a collar for her Pokémon which she refused. They got lunch and ice cream at the hotel and charged it the room happily.

….

The next day Misty and Lita had woken up early to eat, get their Pokémon fed, and get to the gym as fast as possible. "Mind if I join?" Lance asked surprising the two. "I'd like to see you two battle. Unless I'd made you nervous."

"Never," Lita said turning to Misty.

"Your welcome to join," Misty said.

Lance gave a smile and led them out and to the gym. The Fighting Type gym almost looked like a gym a human would go to. Glass windows all over the front and looking in you could see Pokémon working out. Lance led them in. "Kyle," Lance yelled out and a man stopped lifting weight. He was tall and had dark hair.

"I can see what Ash meant," Misty whispered to Lita remembering Ash saying Lita had a crush on this guy. He was a handsome trainer. Fit with muscles and a handsome smile.

"Lance," Kyle said. "And who do we have here."

"My niece and her friend want to challenge you," Lance said.

"Your niece," Kyle said with a smile. "Maybe I'll get a good challenge then. All those specializing people who have been in the last few days were rather easy. Thanks for doing the sign up here. All those wins will raise my gym ratings." Lance gave a nod. "How many badges you have?"

"One sir," Lita said

"Can't use Machamp against you then," Kyle said. There were certain Pokémon gym leaders had that were off limits to use to new trainers. They were meant to give trainers a challenge not completely destroy them. "And you."

"None, I'm specializing in water actually," Misty said.

"Well how about you go first then," Kyle said leading Misty into the gym. "My referee is not on. Lance mind standing in. You know all the rules."

Lance gave a smile and nod stepping onto the side. "This will be a three on three. No substitutions on either side," Lance said and Lita raised an eyebrow. So, did Misty. They knew some gyms didn't let substitutions. They had not known Kyle was one of them. "Choose your first Pokémon." Misty released Totodile while Kyle released a Mankey. "Begin." Misty started with a water which was released and Mankey ran through trying to deliver a karate chop. Totodile used his dancing moves to avoid. The battle went on like that for a while with Totodile dodging using dancing moves and trying to hit Mankey with scratch or water gun. Kyle had Mankey trying to trip up the Jotho start and got a few good hits in. Eventually they both knocked each other out.

"Both are unable to battle. Choose your next Pokémon," Lance said as Misty and Kyle returned their Pokémon.

"Kid that Totodile style of battling is unique. I like it," Kyle said. "And like you for going with it. This one might give you some more trouble." Kyle release a Machop as Misty let Seel onto the battle. Right away Misty realized she had a problem. Seel can fight on land but wasn't the fastest mover. Machop was quick and deliver a lot of hit.

"Seel use ice beam on the ground," Misty finally said and Seel used ice beam completely freezing over the ground. Lita watching interested as Machop had problems slipping on the ice. Meanwhile Seel was fine sliding on it and sliding fast. Delivering a couple of headbutts and then an aqua jet which took Machop down.

"Machop is unable to battle. Seel wins," Lance said as Kyle returned his pokemon. "Gym leader choose your next Pokémon.".

"Seel can you continue?" Misty asked knowing he had taken a beaten but Seel was good to go as Kyle took out a Pokeball.

"Your no newbie specializer," Kyle said seeming to be having fun as he released his next Pokémon. The Pokémon looked more like large bird on two legs and Lita had to take out her pokedex to figure out who this was. Finding out it was a Hawlucha commonly found in the Kalos region and was also a fighting and flying type. "You might have more of a problem with this one."

Hawlucha was fast in deliver a Wing Attack to Seel. The ice not helping this time. Hawlucha was able to fly over the ice and even when on his feet the Pokémon was not slipping. Seel got in an aqua jet or and headbutt but Hawlucha took him out with a fancy aerial ace. "Seel is unable to battle. Release your last Pokémon."

Misty returned Seel and thanked the Pokémon before releasing Staryu. The ice field did little to stop Staryu since the Pokémon sort of hovered over the ice. Staryu and Hawlucha made an even battle. Misty using Staryu one psychic move Psywave to the best. Only using it when she was sure she could get a hit. Trying to use water gun and swift to put Hawlucha in positions where she could hit him. Kyle knew where to have Hawlucha hit for maximum damage. Lita wondered how long this battle could on for since it seemed neither Pokémon was willing to give up. Finally, a psywave met with Hawlucha as Hawlucha with mega punch. Afterward the two Pokémon stood there for a moment before Hawlucha fell over.

"Hawlucha is unable to battle. The gym leader is out of Pokémon. The challenger wins," Lance said and Misty cheered thanking Staryu before returning the Pokémon.

Kyle thanked Hawlucha as he returned the Pokémon. "Nice one," Kyle said with a smile. "You deserve this." Kyle took out the badge and Misty smiled taking it and the card with the money for winning. "And give me your sheet. I'll sign off you beat me with only water Pokémon." Misty gave the sheet over and Kyle signed the first box and took out a stamp. "Gym leader seal. As for you." Kyle smiled at Lita. "Give my employees a bit to clean up this mess."

"While we wait can I have your permission to take pictures of you and your Pokémon?" Lita asked.

"She did the photoshoot of Brock," Lance added.

"You work for a paper?" Kyle asked and Lita explained she was doing it freelance to get some extra money. Kyle teased Lance a bit about not supporting his nieces journey financially but agreed to the photoshoot. Lita had fun for an hour taking pictures of Kyle and his most powerful Pokémon. The ones he could not use against challengers due to their strength. Even Lance got in on one picture saying it would be good for the gym.

Then it was time for her battle. Kyle normal referee had come in so Lance stayed to the side with Misty to watch. Kyle choose Hitmonchan at first while Lita let out Hestia. Lita knew Hitmonchan had a high defense so this would be hard battle. Kyle starting out with focus energy and then a drain punch.

"Protect," Lita said using Hestia newest move. The protecting working and Hestia used a quick attack. Hitting into the Pokémon but then Hitmonchan used a mach punch once the protect came down. "You okay." Hestia got up and nodded. "Disable." Hestia used disabled. Hitmonchan could not use that move anymore. Hestia and Hitmonchan fought for a while. Hestia getting more attacks then Hitmonchan but getting a few good ones in. "Incinerate." Hestia used the fire move and Lita was happy to see it was the strongest she had used.

Hitmonchan came running through and delivered a thunder punch. Hestia falling over and trying to get up. Lita could tell she was done. She took out her pokeball and returned the Pokémon. "She's done," Lita called out to the referee. She had just willingly took one of her three Pokémon out before she was knocked out.

"Very good," Lance mumbled approving of the move and then they all got a surprised when flames came around Hitmonchan. "Seems Hestia gave Lita an advantage anyway. Hitmonchan is burnt."

Lita smirked as she released Nova. The Eevee ready to battle and going in with a tackle. Hitmonchan responded with a mach punch. The burn was really slowing down the pokemon and Nova delivered a couple of swift attacks. Hitmonchan went down with Nova only taking a couple of hits. More than able to continue.

"You are the champion's niece," Kyle said with a smiled as he released a Scraggy. Scaggy going in for a low kick right away which hit Nova. Nova wasn't down though and used an iron tail which hit right into Scraggy head. Kyle using that moment to have Scraggy use a headbutt sending Nova flying. Lita ordered a swift in the air which hit into the dark and fighting type Pokémon. Scraggy hitting into Nova with a payback. Nova was getting tired but was willing to continue when Lita ordered a quick attack. Scraggy used brick break while Nova was close and that was it. Nova fainted.

"Return," Lita said as the referee stated Nova was no longer able to battle. Nova had done her job though. Scraggy was getting tired. She only had one Pokémon left though. "Pidgey."

"Common," Kyle said when Pidgey appeared and had Scraggy used sand attack.

"Whirlwind," Lita said blowing the sand away. "Then gust." Pidgey used a gust hitting into Scraggy sending him up "Silver wing." Pidgey used the steel type move while Scraggy could not defense. That was it. Scraggy was down.

Kyle retuned the Pokémon and then released Machoke. "This guy is almost too powerful to use on a one badge challenger. Usually I'd only use him on two. That's how much I think of you," Kyle said. "Let's see what you got kid."

Lita started it off with another gust. The flying type move had an affect but not as much as it did on Scraggy. Machoke using dual chop, a dragon type move, which surprised Lita. Pidgey took a big hit there. "Get high, continue using gust." Lita knew keeping Pidgey high was the best way to win this battle. Try to keep hitting Machoke with distance flying type moves.

"Nice try, jump up, vital throw," Kyle said and Machoke jumped into the air grabbing hold of Pidgey and throwing him down to the floor. Lita thought she was done as Pidgey struggled and went to take out her pokeball but she was surprised by a white glow. Pidgey was evolving and soon became Pidgeotto.

"You good?" Lita asked and Pidgeotto gave a noise out and then went to attack. The Pokémon using a new attack Lita knew as wing attack. A much more powerful flying type move that Pidgeotto must have learned while evolving. Kyle smiled as he continued the fight Machoke getting a couple of good hits in and Lita having Pidgeotto use a mix of wing attack and gust.

It was a while of this before the two Pokémon stood there. It almost looked like Pidgeotto would faint but then picked himself up. Machoke took the fall instead. "Machoke is unable to battle. Gym leader is out of pokemon. The challenger wins," the referee said.

"Nice job Pidgeotto," Lita said happily going to hug the bird. "Take a nice long rest." Lita took out her pokeball and returned the bird as Kyle came to give her the badge and her winnings.

"You'll be something someday," Kyle said happily.

"You did well," Lance said with a smile to his niece. "Before we go. Bagon or Gible?"

"Bagon," Lita said right away not finding this unusual. It was a game they played often when she and Ash was young. Lance would come by and give them a choice of Pokémon and then had them explain why they would prefer that. Sometimes he even had the Pokémon on him and let the two do mock battles with them.

"Reason," Lance said.

"Both are incredibly powerful dragon types but Bagon desire to fly from the first evolution makes him grow stronger faster. Salamence is also my favorite dragon type." Lance raised an eyebrow not having known that. "I just love the look and power of the Pokémon. Personal opinion. One day I am going to get a Bagon and train that Bagon into a powerful Salamence that will take on your strongest Dragonnite."

"Oh, I look forward to that day," Lance said Lita having been pointing at him when she said it so Lance took Lita's hand and put a pokeball in it. "And trust me with hard work this guy will get there for you. Give me your pokedex."

"What?" Lita asked confused.

"I have to register him to you," Lance said and Lita handed her pokedex to Lance. Lance pushed some buttons on it and then pointed it at the pokeball. A red light came out of it and into the pokeball. "All done. Don't you want to meet your new team member." Lita released the Pokémon to see a Bagon standing there. "Bagon, meet your trainer." Bagon looked Lita up and down and then nudged her as if saying you'll do.

"Your giving me a Bagon?" Lita asked almost not believing it.

"I always intended to give both you and Ash a dragon type. I looked long and hard for two perfect dragon types for a beginner. Got this one from a breeder," Lance said a smirk on his face. "Next time I see Ash he gets Gible. Well I might want to see him battle first."

"Thank you," Lita said hugging her uncle and kissing his cheek. "I'll take good care of him. I promise." Lita turned to the dragon. "Do you want a nickname." There was a tiny roar and Lita knew that was a no. "Should stop asking males." Lance gave a chuckle as Lita got down so she was on eye level with the Pokémon. "Welcome to the team."

"I do have to tell you two I am leaving," Lance said. "But the room is paid off until Sunday so your welcome to stay and relax. My credit card is on the room so meals are on me. Feel free to buy something special but don't go overboard."

Misty and Lita looked at each other at that both giving a smirk. Both giving Lance a hug and a kiss on the cheek before Lita returned Bagon, put his pokeball on her belt, and the two ran out. "You just gave two teenage girls who spent at least two weeks sleeping in tents and Pokémon centers free range on your credit card in a five-star hotel," Kyle said and gave a laugh. "Good thing your champion. You're going to need that money." Lance gave a nod but then laughed wishing the gym leader goodbye before heading out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so before I say anything else I will say Misty Totodile is meant to be the one Ash caught in Jotho. I liked that little guy and wanted Misty to have him. Now I am going to fully list out the gyms of Kanto.
> 
> Kanto Gyms
> 
> Rock Gym- Pewter City- Gym Leader: Brock
> 
> Fighting Gym- Castaway Island- Gym Leader: Kyle
> 
> Electric Gym- Vermillion City- Gym Leader: Surge
> 
> Dragon Gym- Unnamed Small Town near Celadon- Gym Leader: OC Loren
> 
> Psychic Gym- Saffron City- Gym Leader: Sabrina
> 
> Poison Gym- Fuchsia City- Gym Leader: Janine
> 
> Flying Gym- moving gym- Gym Leader: unnamed OC
> 
> Fire Gym- Cinnabar Island- Gym Leader: Blaine
> 
> Ice Gym- unnamed Island- Gym Leader: unnamed OC
> 
> Ground Gym- Viridian City- Gym Leader: Giovanni
> 
> So Kanto has 10 official gyms in this story now. Some of them need some planning into them.


	5. Ash’s Solo Journey

Ash had taken the road to Cerulean City biting his lip. He had not expected to separate from Lita on this journey. The two had been planning their journey since they were five. After Lita mom had disappeared it was the only thing keeping the two of them going. Planning their exact teams and what they would do. Ash was going to become champion and Lita was supposed to specialize in dragon Pokémon and become a part of his elite four. It had been several years back Lita had told Ash she didn't want to specialize anymore. That had been a blow but he figured all their other plans would continue.

That they would journey together. They had planned to tackle all the same gyms their fathers had but it seemed more and more Lita did not care about these plans. "Pika," Pikachu said poking at Ash. Wondering what was on his trainer mind.

"It's nothing Pikachu," Ash said as Eevee also rubbed against him. He liked having these two out with him. "Come on we're going to get another gym badge."

The three picked up speed. It took a day to get to Cerulean. Cerulean closer to Pewter than Vermillion. When he arrived at Cerulean he saw they were preparing for a water Pokémon catching contest. "I need a water Pokémon," Ash said. "Gyarados is great but I can catch Magikarp anywhere." It would be hard to train up the Magikarp Ash knew but his dad had the Gyarados.

"Eve," Eevee said pointing out a sign. The sign said they had gathered Pokémon from several different regions for the contest.

"Yeah I think I will pass," Ash said shaking his head. "To the gym."

When he arrived at the gym there was a water Pokémon show going on and Ash had to blink. He was walking around seeing the large tanks for water Pokémon. This was a place Misty would like to be so did seem like this had been her home. "Are you the gym leaders?" Ash asked as he came upon four girls laying on beach chairs. The water Pokémon show had ended.

"Yes," one of the woman said. "But we're not battling right now."

"Gym leaders have to accept every battle," Ash said and Pikachu and Eevee made a noise of agreement. "Your Misty's sisters, right?"

"You know our sister?" The other one said. That had seemed to get their attention as they turned to him.

"She's my friend. I'm going to be meeting up with her and my cousin in a few weeks in Vermillion. She's a great battler," Ash said being truthful. Him and Misty had done some practice battles. "But maybe you're not half as good as her."

"Come on," the eldest sister said and Ash smirked. Lita might be his cousin but they had grown up together as siblings basically. He knew how to attack sibling rivalry. "I'm Daisy. How many badges do you have?"

"One," Ash said taking his spot at the end of the water field.

"It's a two on two battle," one of the other sisters said. "No substitutions." Ash took out a pokeball and threw out Butterfree. Pikachu giving a disappointed sigh but it was Ash who was soon disappointed. He was just trying to hit sibling rivalry before but he was right. The sisters were nowhere near as good as Misty. Butterfree took out both a Seel and a Staryu easily.

The sisters seeming annoyed as they threw the badge and Ash's winning at him. "Guess I was right," Ash said and then ducked out of the gym before the girls could respond. "Well an easy badge is still a badge." Ash told Pikachu and Eevee. "And Butterfree did really well." Ash put the badge away. "It would be quicker to get to Vermillion by backtracking and using the route Misty and Lita took but I want to go the long way. We might find some more team mates. Let's take a rest at the Pokémon Center and then go tomorrow"

The next day Ash and his Pokémon headed out of Cerulean ignoring the water catching contest as he did. Ash finding a couple of trainers to battle and easily beat them. "Hey I bet you can take on AJ," one said. "He made his own gym."

"Official gym?" Ash asked. He hadn't heard of a gym out this way in the middle of nowhere.

"No, just a place where he trains and takes challengers," the kid said. "When he hits 100 wins he plans on going on a journey." The kid pointed out a direction and Ash saw the make shift gym with a sign that said 98 wins and 0 defeats.

"You want to challenge?" A person Ash only assumed was AJ said as Ash entered.

"Question, how many of these wins are random new trainers from surrounding towns?" Ash asked wondering it himself. He had been walking all day and it was almost time to camp out for the night.

"Plenty of people who got badges," AJ said. "You want a battle or not." Ash shrugged and decided to go for the battle. Letting Eevee have a battle against a Sandshrew. Ash relying on iron tail and double kick. Ash had to admit Sandshrew was strong. Eevee and Sandshrew knocking each other out.

"A tie," Ash said with a frown returning Eevee to his pokeball.

"Good battle," AJ said with a nod. The two shaking hands as Ash went to go leave. Ash setting up camp and healing Eevee with a potion.

"You did well," Ash told the Pokémon as Pikachu gave his team mate a nod. "We'll get so strong no one will be able to defeat us." Ash went to sleep with dreams of being a Pokémon master in his head again.

Traveling for several days Ash came upon a school that trained kids to get to the Pokémon league without badges. Ash rolling his eyes at that. Lance had told the two about them but had not been fond of them himself. He said he had never seen these kids do well in Pokémon league. Ash was halfway tempted to kick their asses in Pokémon battles but decided to just skip.

He had a long walk after all. Misty and Lita were probably already waiting in Vermillion and he was at least a week or two away from there. It didn't help Ash sucked with directions. The poke nav single wasn't good in a lot of wild areas so the maps and GPS directions didn't help much.

Even Pikachu and Eevee was starting to realize they were lost when Ash sat on a bench. "Well since this picnic table is here there has to be life close," Ash reasoned with his Pokémon when an Oddish came into the clearing. "Oddish." Ash turned to look at the Pokémon. His father had never gotten an Oddish randomly, but Ash had admired the ones at Oak's lab as a kid. Their line wasn't the worst grass line in the world. Especially since Gloom could evolve into two different pokemon.

"One Pokémon my dad didn't have wouldn't be bad," Ash said to himself standing up. "Hi, want…" Ash paused when there was a fire attack right at Oddish. Ash noticing Paul coming out. "Hey." Ash yelled out at Paul. He had a fire type Pokémon Ash had never seen in person but knew it was a Chimchar. A starter of the Sinnoh region. "A surprise attack is not nice. Pikachu, Eevee defend Oddish."

The two Pokémon went between Oddish and Paul with his Pokémon. "A catch is fair no matter what. Get out of my way," Paul said.

"You want Oddish you have to get through me," Ash said.

"That's easy enough," Paul said seeming ready to fight but then a Bulbasaur came running up with a woman behind her.

"You two no fighting here," the woman said. "I am Melanie and this is my Pokémon sanctuary for sick and injured Pokémon." Melanie went and picked up Oddish. "She has burns from a fire attack. I assume you." Melanie seeing only Paul had a fire Pokémon and the aggressive stance between Ash's Pokémon and Paul's Pokémon.

Paul turned to the woman. "You should put better signs and guards up," Paul said returning his Chimchar before turning around and walking away.

"I guess I have you to thank for Oddish not being caught by that brute," Melanie said.

"I did stop him, but to be honest I wanted to catch Oddish too," Ash said putting a hand behind his head seeming embarrassed. "I was just about to ask Oddish for a battle when Paul sent that surprise attack out." Ash noticed the Bulbasaur taking an aggressive stance. "I won't now though." Ash held up his hands to calm the Kanto starter down. "Could you just point me in the right direction?"

"Come on, I'll take you back to my house," Melanie said and Ash followed her pass some set up traps for trainers the two chatting as they walked. Ash smiling. It had been a while since he had been able to chat with a human who he was not battling. Melanie bringing him to a house with a lot of different grass type Pokémon around it along with water. There was a fence around and a sign stating what it was. "See every Pokémon here has been abandoned by their trainer. Including Bulbasaur."

"I thought Bulbasaur was yours?" Ash asked and Melanie shook her head.

"He arrived here a while back and stayed to guard the sanctuary," Melanie said as she went to go treat Oddish. Ash going with her to help. "Unfortunately, the sanctuary is closing down."

"Why?" Ash asked. He knew the league backed such places in the wild for Pokémon who needed help.

"There was an issue with the bridge," Melanie said. "We lost league funding. I managed to find a job in the Kalos region but I can't bring everyone here. I have to find trainers for them or release them to the wild." Melanie had treated Oddish. "You said you wanted to catch Oddish?"

"Yes," Ash said smiling at the Pokémon.

"Well Oddish what do you think of Ash here?" Melanie asked Oddish who seemed to jump to Ash's arms. Ash barely catching her. She knowing Ash had saved her from Paul after all. "I think that's a yes. So, Ash Oddish is yours to adopt." Pikachu and Eevee gave out approving noises and seemed to be saying hello to their new team mate.

Ash took out a pokeball and Oddish went in it right away. The pokeball being automatically transfer to Oak's lab. "I forgot I have six Pokémon on me," Ash said. He had been stopping to train and battle with all his Pokémon. Both Nidoran, Butterfree, and of course Pikachu and Eevee had been training well and working on new moves, but Beedrill was still giving him a problem. "But she's safely with Professor Oak."

"Your one of Professor Oak's trainers?" Melanie said a smile on her face. "I've been trying to get in touch with him. See if he would take some Pokémon and find them homes."

"Let me call," Ash said and Melanie brought him to the phone. Ash dialing the number and Oak wasn't long to answer.

"Hi Ash, checking on your Oddish," Oak said and Oddish was fast to jump in front of the viewer. She seemed upset.

"Sorry Oddish, I have six Pokémon on me," Ash said upset and wondering if he should trade out a Pokémon.

"Oddish, you need a few more days to heal up anyway before you can really train," Melanie warned the Pokémon.

That settled it for Ash. "Stay with Professor Oak for a few days and then I'll transfer you onto the team," Ash said with a nod. "He's really nice and so is his new assistant Tracey." Ash barely knew Tracey but it was the person Lita always contacted about her new photography thing. "And there are other Oddish at the labs. You might be able to learn a thing or two from them." Oddish gave an understanding sound.

"I'll take good care of her," Professor Oak said patting the Pokémon. "So anymore news?"

That was when Melanie took over the call explaining her situation to the professor who was more than happy to take the Pokémon from Melanie. Oak used the Pokémon transfer device to send enough empty pokeballs to Melanie and slowly Melanie started putting all the Pokémon who wanted to go to Oak's lab in the ball and transfer them to the professor. A couple choose to leave and go to the wild.

"That's everyone but Bulbasaur," Melanie said to the professor.

"Are you taking him with you?" Ash asked.

"I would, but the new care center I will be working at has very strict rules. I'd give him to you but I don't think he would be happy battling," Melanie said and Ash gave a depressed nod. His father had chosen Charmander as his starter but also got the other two starters somehow as well. "He wants to be caring for Pokémon. Maybe staying with Professor Oak would be the best."

"Hold on a second," Ash said before Oak could say anything. "You know the gym leader Brock?" Melanie nodded. "He wants to be a breeder. Caring for infant Pokémon seems to be up Bulbasaur ally. He might be happy with Brock."

"I think that's a wonderful idea," Oak said with a nod. "And Melanie I promise to find good trainers for all these Pokémon."

"I know you will," Melanie said and they ended the call with Oak reminding Ash to give his mom a call at some point. Then they called Brock. One of his siblings answered the phone saying Brock was in the middle of a gym battle and put them on hold.

When Brock answered Ash told them about Bulbasaur and the situation. "I'd love to have Bulbasaur," Brock said. "A helper with the infant Pokémon I have would be great. Since Lita's picture hit the magazine I have gotten a lot of calls and want to expand my breeding business but with gym leader duties and taking care of my siblings it's hard. Besides maybe I could find Bulbasaur a mate."

"Thank you," Melanie said calling Bulbasaur over and explaining to him where he was going. He didn't see happy at first but after listening to Brock agreed and Melanie put him in a pokeball and sent him to Brock. "Thank you again. Bulbasaur you be good." Brock had released the Pokémon the minute he got him.

"Hey if you ever have kid Bulbasaur let me know. I might be in the market," Ash said and Brock promised he would before ending the call.

Melanie let Ash train and sleep at the house that night. Both Nidoran were getting the hang of poison sting to Ash's pleasure. Pikachu was working on electro ball but wasn't getting the hang of the move. Pikachu having trouble bringing the electricity in to a small controlled ball. The other moves he knew were letting the electric out in a large-scale attack. Butterfree was working on strengthening his current move set. Ash was really wanting Eevee to get stronger as well. Since Lita had one as well he wanted his to be more powerful. He had an edge up that Eevee knew his egg move now, but Eevee would definitely get his true power after evolution. Ash deciding to have Eevee work on his speed and hopefully learn the move take down.

"Damn," Ash said looking through his bag. He had not realized Lita had the TM machine and the TMs. Not that one was good without the other. It didn't matter much anyway. He didn't have TMs to give his team right now. He'd have to buy more. "Hey guys, enough training for today. Let's get some rest and get back on the road tomorrow." Ash returned all his Pokémon except Pikachu and Eevee for the night.

The next day Melanie showed him the correct road and Ash thanked her as he walked it. Even with directions Ash was getting turned around as he looked for Pokémon to capture. Only finding Spearows were around. Ash had to pause at that. His father had a Fearow, but after what happened with May and Max he was a little put off those Pokémon.

It was while he was thinking of that it started to rain. As in completely pouring to the point Ash could not see the road in front of him. Ash was still at least a mile from the Pokémon center. "You look like you need some shelter," it was a voice that sounded familiar to Ash as he saw a man standing there. There was a fence surrounding a log cabin in the woods. "Get in here Ash."

"Pikachu," Pikachu said being the first to run in followed by Eevee.

"Thank I… wait," Ash said once he got inside. "How did you know my name?"

"Well I was at the hospital the day you were born," the man said and then Ash recognized him. "Been a while kid but you look exactly like your father."

"Blue," Ash said. This man was his father greatest rival. They had fought many times. Blue had become champion first only for Red to take the title two days later.

"You know that's not actually my name. It's just what people called me because your dad went by Red," Blue said. Ash's father real name was Redcliff but he had used the nickname Red his entire life and most people forgot his real name was not Red. "Lance called me and told me you'd be coming my way and to keep an eye out."

"You talk to Uncle Lance?" Ash asked.

"Every once in a while. Champions even former champions talk," Blue said. "I might be the shortest-lived champion in the history of the Kanto region but I was still champion boy. Now let me see this team of yours." Ash was more than happy to release Butterfree and his two Nidoran.

"This one is a little…" Ash paused as Beedrills pokeball and released the Pokémon. She automatically attacked Ash and went to the window. Blue giving a whistle and an Alakazam stopped the Beedrill.

"Okay tell me what's wrong?" Blue said to the Alakazam after a moment and then seemed to be listening. "Got it. Kid this Beedrill wants to go home. She doesn't want to be with you."

"I can't give up on every Pokémon who has an attitude," Ash said.

"True," Blue said with a nod. "But this one isn't just disloyal. It's not one you can get through with the promise of battling and growing stronger. She just wants to be with her colony."

"My dad had a Beedrill," Ash said as if that was a defense.

"Your dad had a Beedrill yes, but you are not your dad and have no need to make the same team," Blue said and Ash got Lance must have told Blue more than Ash suspected. "There was nothing special about the types of Pokémon your dad had. What was special was the trainer. And let's say you do become champion with the same Pokémon your dad did. You'd always be him. Never be you. The choice is yours."

Ash returned Beedrill and sat looking out the window for the longest time. Hearing the rain come down. Pikachu and Eevee were eating and Ash knew what they wanted. No one liked Beedrill. He was thinking about Oddish. A Pokémon his dad did not have who he did not regret catching. He knew she would be great. He felt Blue come up to him to look out the window as well.

Ash held out the pokeball. "I still want a Charmander and Dratini," Ash said.

"I still want those as well," Blue said with a laugh taking the pokeball. "I'll get this girl home. And in exchange I have been looking for a worthy young trainer for a child of one of my Pokémon. I guarantee you this is one your father never had. Want her?" Blue held up the pokeball.

"Yeah," Ash said right away taking it from Blue and releasing the Pokémon. A blue humanoid Pokémon came out. "I don't recognize this species."

"Riolu," Blue said. "Fighting type. After your dad took the championship I explored all the regions." Ash gave a smile. His first fighting type. That was when he heard a noise. "That would be my Pidgeot. Wonder what she's doing back. She's been looking for the trainer who caught her son out on route 1."

Ash blinked at that as Blue came out of the house Pidgeot was circling above them. "Something is wrong," Blue said running following Pidgeot and Ash was behind him. There was a Charmander on a rock hiding his tail with a leaf. "Kid, come help me here."

Blue was putting his jacket over Charmander to guard the tail flame as Ash went to pick the Pokémon up. "To the house fast." The two ran guarding Charmander tail as they got into the house and put Charmander next to the fireplace. Eevee and Pikachu were looking over concerned. "This Charmander needs medical attention fast." Blue was already applying medicine. "This should keep him stable. Kid sit here and rub his skin. I'm going to get to Nurse Joy and bring her here."

"Why not catch him and bring him to the Pokémon center?" Ash asked.

"Pokeball could do more damage to him in the state he's in," Blue said making Ash blink. "Especially if he tries to fight it. He must have been abandoned by his trainer. Now do as I say."

"Yes sir," Ash said taking a seat and started to rub the Charmander. Pikachu, Riolu, and Eevee coming to help as Blue left. As he rubbed he talked to the Charmander telling Charmander how much he had wanted one as his starter. "I don't know how anyone could abandon you. You're my dream you know."

It was a while later Nurse Joy, Blue, and Chansey came in with a lot of medical supplies. The Nurse and Pokémon taking over and Ash backing off. "Good job kid," Blue said.

"Your Pidgeot didn't run off, did she?" Ash asked.

"In her pokeball why?" Blue asked.

"The son she's looking for. Knew the move Silver Wing?" Ash asked and Blue turned his head.

"Yes," Blue said.

"He's fine. My cousin has him," Ash said.

"Draken's kid?" Blue asked and Ash nodded. "Hum seems he found a good trainer than. My Pidgeot might show up one day to make sure though. She's very protective of her kids. Wants them all to find a good trainer but if they find a bad one… well let's just say that trainer does not have the kid long." Ash gave a chuckle at that.

….

The next day Charmander was brought to the Pokémon Center, Nurse Joy told them the Charmander was lucky they got to him in time. Ash then heard a familiar voice joking with friends about how he abandoned a weak Charmander. "You did that," Ash yelled, Pikachu cheeks sparking and Eevee giving a loud noise. "That Charmander nearly died…."

"Whoa," Blue said holding Ash back. He had come with Ash so he could check on the Charmander and also confirm for Oak to register Riolu to Ash. "You abandoned that Charmander?"

"I got rid of a weak Pokémon," Damien said.

"Didn't you get rid of Vulpix for Charmander?" Ash asked and Blue gave a blink there.

"It wasn't what it was cracked up to be and I don't have to answer to you. I am getting an even better fire type," Damien said turning and leaving.

"Something tells me you know him kid," Blue said and Ash gave a nod. "Let me call Officer Jenny." Officer Jenny was there fast and Ash told both about how Damien had abused and abandoned Vulpix that Lita had and then Blue mentioned about how they found Charmander.

"I'll fill out a report with the league but abandoning a Pokémon is not illegal," Jenny said. "League might give him warnings on where." Ash gave a sad nod.

"How's the Squirtle squad working out as your town fire department?" Blue asked Jenny.

"Real great. Thanks for taking care of that," Jenny said. "Did you hear the latest news from Lance."

"You know I don't have a TV," Blue said.

"Lance has pulled the license of the Celadon gym," Jenny said and Ash picked up his head. He was planning on going there. "And suspended the license of the Cerulean gym until the youngest sister is old enough to be gym leader."

"What?" Ash butted in. "But what does that mean for people who have the Cerulean badge."

"The badge is no good and it's also about time. Those gyms have been jokes for the longest time," Blue said and Ash looked down. "I guess your down a badge." Ash nodded. "Well you got more than enough time to get 7 more. Come on let's give Oak a call."

It was pretty easy for Oak to register Riolu to Ash and also to unregister Beedrill. "Oddish can go with you now," Oak commented to Ash and Oddish had jumped up at that.

"Give me a minute," Ash said and took out a pokeball and then another. He released both his Nidoran. "Hey you two. I have more than 6 Pokémon now. It means I have to rotate Pokémon out." The two seemed confused. "I want to send one of you to Oak's lab."

"Nido," the two said and rubbed against each other.

"You want to stay together," Ash said knowing the two were close. Probably mated before Ash caught them. "How about this deal? You two stay at the labs together but I will transfer one of you onto my team for battles every so often. You have to continue training at the labs. There are a lot of Pokémon who can help you there."

The two Pokémon seemed okay with that arrangement and Ash returned them and transferred them both to Oak to get Oddish pokeballs. "That was very mature of you," Blue said seeming impressed as Oddish popped out of her pokeball and jumped on Ash's laugh. Ash laughing as he hugged the Pokémon and checked her moves. She knew absorb, growth, acid, and sweet scent.

"What's going to happen to Charmander?" Ash asked Blue.

"A number of things could be possible. He could be sent to a center to wait to be sold or adopted to another trainer. Or they could bring him to a better place for fire Pokémon and just released him," Blue said. "It's not for you to worry about. If you take this path down you'll end up in Jenny towns. Walk through it and a few days later you'll hit Pokémon researchers Bill lighthouse. From there Vermillion is just a day or two off."

"Thanks," Ash said with a nod and started to walk. Oddish had joined Pikachu and Eevee and Ash figured she could stay outside with them. As Ash left the Pokémon center he heard footsteps behind him.

"Char," Ash heard and turned to see Charmander running. Nurse Joy and Chansey were following the Pokémon and Blue was behind him.

"Joy," Blue said. "I think the Charmander is making a choice."

"You want to come with me?" Ash asked surprised.

"Char," Charmander said with a nod.

"Seems he knows who made sure he didn't die," Blue said with a nod.

Ash took out a pokeball and tossed it in the air. Charmander jumped up and pushed the button being capture instantly. "I got a Charmander," Ash said picking it up as Pikachu, Eevee, and Oddish cheered. "Finally." Ash gave a smile to the ball.

"Don't over train Charmander for a while. Have one of my sisters take a look at him before any serious battles," Joy demanded and Ash gave a nod and salute to the woman. He would make sure Charmander was ready for battle.

"Hey Blue," Ash said before he walked away. "Why did you not become champion again when my dad died?" Ash had always wondered. His dad died as champion meaning the former champion could take back the title if still alive. Blue had rejected it though and that was how Lance who had worked his way up to the strongest member of the Elite Four had taken the title.

"Because if I did I would always have been champion because the real champion died," Blue said. "I didn't want that." Ash gave a nod as he continued to walk.

It was a few days walk to the town with stops to train and battle. Oddish was proving to be just as much a battler as Ash's longer team mates and Charmander was upset he was on lesser training. When they hit the town, Ash had Charmander checked out thoroughly and was given the okay for Charmander to start training and battling. Charmander knew growl, scratch, ember, and smokescreen when Ash caught him, plus had the egg move Dragon Rush. Ash wanted him to learn the dragon type move.

In the town Ash smiled when he saw a group of Squirtle acting as the towns firefighters. He wanted a Squirtle as well, but he didn't dare try to even ask them. He moved on taking a few days to get to Bill's lighthouse where he nearly tripped over a Krabby. Who pinched him before heading back into the water.

Bill was a nice but somewhat cocky guy who went on abut a giant Dragonite. Ash stuck around for a bit to see if the Dragonite would show but it never did and Ash had to get to Vermillion. He had taken over two weeks to get there and his cousin and Misty were waiting.

…

When Ash entered Vermillion, it wasn't long before a Pidgeotto was annoying him. "Hey," Ash said. "Pikachu would you..."

"That's no way to treat my Pidgeotto," Lita said. "Pikachu don't you dare."

"Pika," Pikachu said running and greeting Lita. Eevee and Nova were saying hello as well as Pidgeotto landed on Lita's out stretch arm.

"Your Pidgeotto?" Ash asked. "Pidgey evolved?"

"During our gym battle at the fighting gym," Lita said as Misty showed up as well.

"Took you long enough to get here," Misty said.

"It's a long story," Ash said as the three walked to the Pokémon center and Ash told the entire story. From the gym battle to meeting Blue.

"So, let me get this straight," Misty said. "You got my sisters to battle by insulting them saying I was better. Thank you for that. Then adopted an Oddish. Former champion Blue gave you a Pokémon in exchange basically for letting Beedrill go and you saved a Charmander life who then joined you."

"Yep," Ash said

"My Pidgeotto is Blue's Pidgeot son," Lita said and Ash gave another nod. "I knew he was special but that is something. But three new Pokémon. I almost don't want to tell you this." Ash raised an eyebrow but Lita and Misty then went into full detail of their time with Lance.

"He gave you a Bagon," Ash said stunned. "And has a Gible for me." Lita gave a nod. "And you two spent a week in a five star hotel charging things to Uncle Lance and both got a badge. What about Surge? Have you challenged him?"

"I'm not ready to take on an electric gym with only water Pokémon," Misty said.

"I did," Lita said. "And got my ass kicked. He only had to use his Pikachu. I didn't even see his Raichu." Pikachu who had a bottle of ketchup looked up at that.

"Well we need to battle him again," Ash said.

"I have been training for it," Lita said.

"Hold on a second," Misty said. "If Ash wants that Gible we should leave now." Both turned to her. "Lance will be at the dragon gym in a few weeks. We could catch him if we leave right now and put battling Surge on hold."

"Then that's what we'll do," Ash said getting up and running out followed by his Pokémon. Lita and Misty looked at each other and then ran after the boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, I think I have some explaining to do. I really thought of giving Ash all Pokémon he caught in the anime in this chapter plus Oddish and Riolu but 6 new Pokémon were way too much. So, I had to make them decision. Bulbasaur and Squirtle always seem happier doing something else. Krabby was tempting to give to Ash since the anime never used him well but, in the end, Charmander, Oddish, and Riolu won out.


	6. Sibling Rivalry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will only be one update this week No Thursday update.

The Dragon gym was located in a small town not too far from Celadon. It wasn't the most direct path from Vermillion City and was through a couple of different paths and some smaller towns. It would take a few weeks to get there especially with training their Pokémon for the gym battle and battling trainers they met.

Misty was doing well training her Pokémon. She planned to use Seel and Shellder for the dragon gym so had Totodile and Staryu helping get those two ready. Shellder wasn't fast on a ground but her shell provided great protection against attacks. Plus, she was a hard worker. Ice Beam was a move she could learn naturally so Misty had held off on giving her the TM. Shellder was working with Seel and Staryu who learned the move and was getting the hang on it. She had first learned Aurora Beam and leer though. Already knowing ice shard the two ice attacks would make her fierce against a dragon. Seel having two ice moves as well Misty had faith her team could take on the gym. The one problem was neither Seel or Shellder was fast on land. Misty could use the ice floor idea again if needed.

"Why did you have to get in the way of the picture?" Lita yelled at Ash and Misty sighed. Since they had gotten back together all Ash and Lita could do was bicker with each other. Ash didn't really support Lita's photography which Misty could tell she was getting really into. They also had very different ways of Pokémon training. Lita was keeping her team small while Ash was catching anything he could.

The bickering didn't help the Pokémon get along. Ash and Lita's teams had been going at each other. Bagon and Charmander had automatically not gotten along. The two getting into a rivalry right away that didn't help when Bagon had learned Dragon Breath right away. Charmander was having problems with that move but had learned fire fang. The two occasionally attacking each other with their new moves.

The fighting had gone through all their other Pokémon as well. Poliwag was more than willing to fight and seemed to take a rivalry with Ash's Riolu. The two Eevees who used to be close were snapping at each other as well. Pidgeotto and Butterfree seemed to take at each other. Hestia had been upset over her lost in the fighting gym no matter how much Lita had told her she had helped and had gone into training to make sure she won next time. She seemed to try not to start a fight along with Pikachu and Oddish.

Pikachu had run over to Misty when the yelling started. "Maybe you should concrete on getting more Pokémon than taking pictures of Pokémon," Ash yelled. "You never know what Pokémon you will need and when you will need them."

"You caught a Rattata," Lita said. "You're never going to use that."

"What do you know?" Ash shot back.

"I should end this?" Misty asked Pikachu who gave a nod and a pika. "You two. Stop." Misty yelled at them stopping the arguing between Ash and Lita and their Pokémon. "Would you two cool it? We've been walking for over a week and all you two are doing is arguing."

"Sorry," the two mumbled.

"Guys," Lita said nodding her head and walked away from the clearing the group was camping in. Her Pokémon following her.

"She needs to concentrate more on catching Pokémon than taking picture of them," Ash said sitting down next to Misty and grabbing some of the food Misty had been making them. "I mean we have been traveling for over a month and she doesn't have a full team."

"She's made a lot of money from those pictures," Misty said. "She likes it. There are a lot of ways to connect to Pokémon Ash. Remember I don't have a full team either."

"That's different. Your specializing in water. She's not. She can catch anything," Ash said shaking his head.

"Maybe she doesn't want just anything," Misty said.

"We're battling. She needs a team," Ash said shaking his head. "So Seel and Shellder ready for the battle. We're a few days out."

"Yeah, what about you. Who are you using?" Misty asked honestly curious. Ash's team wasn't suited for taking on dragons.

"Charmander," Ash said with a smile and Charmander gave out a call. Happy he was being used in an important battle. "And either Pikachu or Eevee." Misty raised an eyebrow. "They have the most fighting experience and are quick. Pikachu a little faster than Eevee so thinking of heading that way."

…

Lita walked away from the two and then found a place in the forest near a tree. She leaned against it as her Pokémon came up. Hestia and Nova being the first to jump into her lap. Poliwag and Bagon stood to the sides of her while Pidgeotto rested on a tree branch. "Ash, can be a jerk," Lita said and the sounds of agreements from her team. "But he is right about one thing. I do need a sixth member."

Lita had never been in the mindset to catch them all. The mindset Ash was in now that he was over getting the same Pokémon as his father. But she did figure she would need at least two full teams before the Indigo League. "But I don't want just to add anyone. I could have caught Caterpies or Rattata or anything. I want my team to be special."

Lita nodded a sixth member of the team could wait for the right one to show up. Lita then looked down at her camera to check the photos. The photos she had gotten the most money from were the ones of the gym leaders. The ones of common wild Pokémon went for very little as page fillers. She knew there were some rare wild finds that could go for a lot but she would need to go into dangerous areas for it. She needed to wait for her team to be stronger.

"Let's talk about the gym battle," Lita said putting the camera down. "It's two on two and I have decided Poliwag and Bagon will take this battle." Bagon and Poliwag seemed to cheer at that. Both waiting for the chance to get their time to battle.

Hestia gave out a disappointed sound. "Sorry Hestia," Lita said patting her Vulpix. "You're doing great. Your incinerate is now really powerful. We're going to start you on will-o-wisp and flamethrower soon. Maybe even try those ghost types moves you can learn." Lita pokedex told her Hesita could learn several ghost type moves but Hestia was more comfortable with fire and normal types. "But this isn't the gym for you. And Nova and Pidgeotto you two are my most experience but it's time for Poliwag and Bagon to take charge. They are perfect for this gym."

The two Pokémon gave a sound of understanding. "Now," Lita was interrupted from her sentence when she heard a commotion. "We see what that is."

Lita got up and with her team found a boy with a Kadabra being attacked by Drowzees. "Bagon roar," Lita yelled out. She had given Bagon the TM roar a while ago. Ash had given Charmander roar, iron tail, and mega punch at the same time. Lita choosing to keep TMs low so her Pokémon learned move on their own too.

Bagon let out a roar sending the Drowzees running. "Thank you," the boy said.

"What happened?" It was Misty and Ash who came running. Probably having heard the roar.

"Had to scare off some aggressive Drowzees," Lita said to her friend and cousin.

"Drowzees are not aggressive," Misty said knowing that for a fact. Drowzees practically littered the entire region. They ate off people dreams and never really were a problem.

"Normally," the boy said. "I'm Henry. This is my Kadabra. My tiny village has always had a lot of physic type Pokémon. A lot of Drowzees. We lived in peace with them until recently. A Drowzee evolved into Hypno and has gotten aggressive. The Drowzee are led by him and it's become all-out war."

"Have you contacted the league?" Misty asked.

"We tried, but with Team Rocket being reorganized they are stretch pretty thin along with the rangers," Henry said.

"What?" Ash asked. "Team Rocket is being reorganized." Ash looked at Lita and Misty who seemed just as surprised as him.

"You three must have been traveling for a while. It's all over the news the last few days. Someone new took control of what is left of Team Rocket and bringing the criminal organization back to life," Henry said. "Right now, my village needs Pokémon trainers. Someone to take on Hypno."

"Well you got them," Ash said excitingly. "Hypno a physic type so Butterfree." Ash took out a Pokéball. Both him and Misty had returned their Pokémon when they heard the roar. Only Pikachu and Eevee were still out. "We're going."

"Ash," Lita said returning all her Pokémon except Nova and Bagon and running after him. "We don't even know the way to the village."

"We better follow them," Misty said running after her friends as Henry gave a smirk going after them.

….

Once they were in the village Misty, Ash, and Lita could see how bad things had become. Pokémon were on the street seeming to be cowering. Humans were hiding behind buildings. Some were sleeping the streets. "Hypno put them to sleep to feed the Drowzees," Henry explained. "Kadabra can protect you from that, but he's not much of a fighter."

"Thanks," Lita said taking out her camera and started to take pictures of the town.

"Where's Hypno?" Ash asked excitingly.

"Building in the center of town. Kadabra will go with you," Henry said backing off and the three got it. He wasn't going closer.

"I'm going to try to get the league on the phone myself. Maybe being from the Cerulean Gym will get me through," Misty said. "Unless you two think you can call Lance?"

"Not likely," Lita said knowing her uncle was probably out and it would be hard to contact him. They usually had to wait for him to come to them. Misty gave a nod and went to a small Pokémon center to try to get in contact with someone as Lita continued with Ash and their Pokémon plus Kadabra. Butterfree was flying over them as they got to the building.

There were no other humans around but a lot of Drowzees. "Roar," Lita said to Bagon who gave out a roar scattering the Drowzees.

"Hypno won't be that easy," Ash said.

"I know. Nova, Bagon you two ready?" Lita asked and both Pokémon gave back affirming sounds.

"Let me and Butterfree show you how it's done," Ash said as him, Eevee, Pikachu, and Butterfree charged into the building. Kadabra running in after them.

Lita gave a chuckle and decided to go see what Ash had in store. When she got in Ash was already fighting with Hypno who Lita saw was powerful. Lita keeping her camera on the Pokémon. Butterfree type advantage wasn't helping much. Seemed Hypno had disabled Butterfree best bug type move of bug bite right away. Hypno throwing him away with a confusion. Eevee and Pikachu were fighting as well. Eevee getting a hit on Hypno and Ash throwing a pokeball out.

The pokeball shook once, twice, and then broke open. Hypno was definitely getting worn out but that seemed to make the Pokémon even more angry as he used a powerful psywave on Ash, Pikachu, and Eevee throwing them away.

That was when Lita decided to jump in. Having Eevee send out a swift and Bagon a dragon breath. Lita was impressed by this Hypno. Giving a smirk she thought she had her sixth team member. "Both of you give him a bite," Lita said. The dark type move would cause as much damage as bug type moves. Both Pokémon went in and used bite on Hypno. Nova first and then Bagon.

Hypno was obviously weakened and Lita took out an empty pokeball but before she could throw it another pokeball hit into Hypno. Lita out of the corner of her eye saw Ash had gotten on his feet and thrown his pokeball. The pokeball shook one, twice, and three times and then locked. It teleporting away to Oak's lab since Ash had six Pokémon on him.

"I caught a Hypno," Ash cheered.

"Your unbelievable," Lita said anger filling her at her cousin who seemed confused. "That was my attack. Hypno should have been mine."

"I weakened him before you even stepped in," Ash said. "It was my battle."

"You failed," Lita said. "He was mine to take. And you took him. You have been annoying me since we got back together about needing a sixth team member. The minute I want to catch someone you butt your head in."

"Well you should have acted faster," Ash said. "Hypno is mine. Fair and square."

"Hypno is yours. Fair and square is debatable," Lita said returning Bagon as Nova jumped to her. Lita turned around and exited the building to go and find Misty. "Misty, you can hang up. Hypno is gone." Misty had been on the phone and Lita noticed around her Drowzees were fleeing and people waking up from Hypno imposed sleep.

"What's wrong with you?" Misty asked. She had actually been talking to someone. Apparently even with the Cerulean Gym license suspended it was easy to get through to them by using the gym name. Misty giving the person she was talking to information that a trainer had caught Hypno but she was sure they would send someone to the town to make sure it was safe. "You and Ash teamed up against Hypno and got it done fast. Faster than I thought."

"Oh, and Ash is very happy with his new capture," Lita said. "Even though I was the one to give the finale blow." Misty understood now that Lita had wanted Hypno as Lita turned to Nurse Joy to get her Pokémon checked over. The nurse very happy to help.

It wasn't long later Ash came in with people congratulating him. He clearly took the credit on capturing Hypno. Henry was with him along with the Kadabra that was protecting them from Hypno hypnosis. "Ash," Misty said but Ash was still talking up his capture. Misty grabbed him by the ear and dragged him away from the crowd. "Tell me exactly what happened now. In details."

Ash blinked but saw Misty was mad so Ash told Misty the entire story. "I had to throw the pokeball," Ash defended. "Lita was too slow. And just because she did the last attack doesn't mean anything. I was battling him too."

"Ash," Misty said sighing. "Your right you had every legal right to throw the pokeball but there is decently." Misty remembered Lita telling her how Ash caught Pikachu. "You know it's not a law that the person who battles the Pokémon gets to be the one to capture the Pokémon. When you went to battle Pikachu you forgot the pokeballs. Lita ran out and gave them to you. Now what if she let you battle Pikachu and then threw her own pokeball."

"That would be unfair," Ash said.

"But Pikachu would legally be Lita's Pokémon," Misty said and Pikachu made a noise. "Yes, you were both battling Hypno, but considering how many Pokémon you have you should have asked Lita. She is your sister Ash."

"Cousin," Ash corrected.

"You were raised together. You bicker like siblings. Your siblings," Misty stated.

"She'll get over it," Ash said and saw Lita heading for the back. "Lita, get us a room." He called out.

"Got me a room," Lita said back and disappeared out of sight.

Misty gave Ash a smirk. "She needs a night to calm down," Ash dismissed but had a serious look on his face.

…

Lita sat in the room that only had one bed and had released all her Pokémon. Hestia jumped onto Lita's lap already and rubbed her head against Lita. "Hey sorry girl," Lita said. "I know you're not the biggest fan of the pokeballs. Just didn't want you injured against Hypno. Bagon and Nova were better to take him on."

Hestia gave an understanding noise but was resting on Lita. Pidgeotto and perch on the bed frame. While Bagon and Poliwag were laying on the floor. Nova had taken a spot at the end of the bed. "Well we're in here by ourselves for tonight. As you can see we don't have another member." Lita bite her lip. "Ah maybe we're better off without that Hypno anyway."

Lita looked down at her camera. She had taken some pictures of the town before Hypno capture and some pictures of Ash's battle with Hypno. They might go for something and she turned to the computer station in the room. Plugging in her camera and sending the photo off to Tracey. She then took a look at her balance in her bank account. The photos of the gyms had sold. Lance and Kyle from the fighting gym had gotten the most. She had a pretty good balance.

"Maybe tomorrow we will see what this town has to offer," Lita said shutting off the computer. She had gotten a prepackaged meal to eat and put Pokémon food out for everyone else before heading to bed.

….

The next day Lita was standing in the front of the Pokémon center. This center served as the Pokémon center and poke mart. The town didn't have much to offer it seemed in the way of things to buy. They didn't even have any TMs for sale.

"Hestia," Lita said. The little vulpix was on the counter rubbing against an odd looking pokeball.

"Seems your Vulpix has her eye on the luxury ball," the man who worked the shop counter in. "We got a couple of these in. The inside of this pokeball is more comfortable than the average ones. You could transfer her into it from a pokeball."

"Hesita you don't like going into your pokeball," Lita pointed out.

"Vul," Hestia said rubbing it again.

"More comfortable you say?" Lita asked and the owner gave a nod. All her other Pokémon had no problem with their normal balls but maybe Hestia needed a little extra comfort after everything with Damien. "Fine. I'll take one Luxury and a couple of those berries."

"I can perform the transfer of Vulpix if you'll return her to her pokeball and let me see them and your pokedex," the man said and Lita returned Hestia putting the ball on the counter along with her pokedex.

The man taking them and going to the back as Lita noticed some sunglasses on the counter. Looking over the different versions before taking one and trying it on. "Those look nice," Misty said coming up taking a pair herself.

"You too," Lita said. "Hey add the two sunglasses to my order." The man gave a yes out as Lita turned to Misty. "Consider it a present."

"Lita," it was Ash and Lita gave a sigh. "I wanted to say I'm sorry." Lita was surprised. In her entire life she had never heard a I'm sorry from her cousin. "Hypno should have been yours. I got lost in excitement. Next powerful Pokémon we encounter is yours. I promise."

"Thanks," Lita said. "And thinking about it that Hypno probably has an attitude problem anyway. He's your problem now." Ash gave a blink at that as Misty giggled.

"The transfer is done," the man said coming up and giving Lita the luxury ball. "Vulpix former pokeball is free to be used again." He put the pokeball down on the counter with a bag with the rest of Lita's order. "And your pokedex. I already charged the order to your account. Your good to go."

"Thanks," Lita said and then noticed the look from Ash. "What?"

"You bought a luxury ball for Hestia?" Ash asked seeming confused. "That thing is expensive. It should be used on a new Pokémon. Hell, probably be good for my Hypno to help with that attitude problem."

"Then buy one," Lita said. "Hestia wanted a more comfortable pokeball. I had the money. I didn't see the problem."

"How do you have the money?" Ash asked and Misty sighed. This was going so well until Ash saw what Lita had bought.

"Those photos you make fun of," Lita said. "I got more than enough to buy a couple more luxury balls if I want. Even great and ultra balls."

"I can ring that up if you want," the poke mart man still standing there.

"I'm good," Lita said almost forgetting the guy was standing there. She had just said it as a example of what she could buy. Not that she actually wanted to buy it.

"I think what's important here is everyone is happy," Misty said getting between the two of them. "Ash has a new powerful Pokémon. Lita got something nice. Let's just keep going."

"You know if you want a physic type so bad there are a lot in this town," Ash said. "Catch a Drowzees."

"Maybe I will," Lita said as she stomped out the door and Ash followed saying something else.

"Almost had peace," Misty said shaking her head.

"Psy," it was a Psyduck who came up next to Misty.

"Hi," Misty said giving the Pokémon a smile as she went to check her bag to make sure she had everything before going to catch up with her friends. One of her pokeballs fell out of the bag without her realizing and sized up to the big size. Psyduck hit it with his head and got sucked in and captured. "Well… I…." Misty looked over at the pokeball confused as she picked it up.

"That's yours," the pokemart man confirmed. "Congratulation on the capture. Nurse Joy will be happy."

"What?" Misty asked confused as she noticed the Psyduck wasn't near her anymore. "Oh…. Not a bad Pokémon to add to my team." Misty mumbled as she put the pokeball with the rest noticing she now had six Pokémon as she went to run after Lita and Ash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes this is sort of based on an episode of the anime only changed and added earlier on. hope you enjoyed.


	7. The Dragon Gym

The next few days heading towards the dragon gym was a little stressful for everyone. Training continued and Lita was happy her Poliwag had learned pound. The bickering between Lita and Ash didn't get better but Misty had learned to live with it. The two would get over it eventually she knew and she enjoyed traveling with both of them. Lita was becoming a good friend and she really liked Ash even if he could be a little big headed.

Ash was continuing training his Pokémon. He gave special attention to Charmander and seemed to really like his Oddish as well. Helping her get the hang of mega drain. Riolu was training with Eevee and Pikachu. The three making a good team. "We're here," Lita finally said as they looked over at the town.

"Today is the day," Ash said happily running head long into the town. Misty and Lita giving a smirk as they followed. Lita had Hestia in her arms. Hestia liked being in her pokeball more now since the transfer to the luxury ball but still liked being out with her trainer.

"Ash, who are you using in battle?" Misty asked as they ran into the town. "Charmander and who?"

"Riolu," Ash said surprising the two. The last they heard he was going to use Pikachu and Eevee. Even the two Pokémon in question turned themselves. "He needs a fight under his belt which is not some random trainer or the two of you. Plus, he learned counter recently. Also, I gave him mega punch as well."

"You're going to wear that mega punch out," Lita said. While the TM was reusable they did eventually wear out and go bad. It took a lot of use for that to happen though.

"What's with the crowd?" Misty asked as they noticed a crowd.

"I think I know," Lita said. "Uncle Lance." She yelled a bit louder and people quieted down as Lance himself came through the crowd.

"Lita, Ash," Lance said and the two smiled right away and went to hug their uncle. Lance giving Hestia a pat as Ash introduced Pikachu and Eevee. "I figured I would be seeing you."

"Lita says you have a Gible for me," Ash said a smile on his face.

"And I also said he wanted to see you battle first," Lita said back.

"I know," Ash said. "I still can't believe you choose Bagon over Gible."

"Bagon is my favorite dragon line," Lita said annoyed at the comment.

"Well Gible will out fight you," Ash said.

"Oh yeah," Lita said.

"Kids," Lance said putting an arm between them. "Save this fighting spirit for the gym." The two stopped their fighting seeming embarrassed they did it in front of their uncle. "Go have your Pokémon get a checkup before the battle and then meet me at the gym."

"Yes, Uncle Lance," Ash and Lita said at the same time heading for the Pokémon Center.

"How long have they been bickering?" Lance asked Misty.

"How long has it been since we've seen you?" Misty asked and Lance raised an eyebrow. "The minute Ash returned the bickering started." Lance gave a sigh but then gave Misty a smile and indicted for her to follow the others to the Pokémon Center.

It was a quick stop with Nurse Joy giving all the Pokémon a short checkup and gave them the all clear for a gym battle. Lance was waiting for them outside with a tall woman. "Loren you remember my niece and nephew," Lance said and Ash and Lita smiled at the woman. She had been Lance's trainee and student until she had opened this Dragon gym in her own home town. The two had met her many times. "This is their friend Misty and future gym leader of the Cerulean Gym."

"Hello, and welcome," Loren said. "How many badges do you all have?"

"Two," Lita said as both Ash and Misty said one with a frown.

"Lita first than. You two after," Loren said with a nod leading them into the gym. It was shaped more like a coliseum. There was no roof above the battle field.

"Two on two fight. No substitution," the referee said as Lita and Loren took their spot. Lita knew with two badges the gyms would start to become more challenging. She was proven right when Loren sent out a Druddigon who looked excited.

"Haven't gotten any two badges in yet," Loren said with a wink. "My more powerful Pokémon have been itching for a battle."

"Then this won't be easy," Lita said taking out her pokeball and releasing Bagon. Lita giving Druddigon a look. He couldn't be super power since he was able to fight someone with two badges but if he had been wanting a fight this could get tricky.

"Oh," Loren said with a smile. "I believe that's my Salamence son." Lita turned her head to her uncle. She had only said the Pokémon came from a breeder, not that it had been Loren. Lita had met Loren most powerful Pokémon before. It had honestly been what made her love the Bagon line over the Dratini line. "This should be fun. You have the first move."

Dragon Breath was her trump move. The only dragon type move Bagon actually knew. She had to be smart with it's use. "Use bite," Lita said. Going in close was a risky move, but she couldn't start off with her best move. Loren ordered the same move and the two moves met. The two dragons biting at the same time.

"Metal claw," Loren said and Druddigon hit Bagon with a metal claw knocking Bagon back. "Again." Druddigon went to get in close but Lita ordered a dragon breath right when Druddigon got close enough. It was a direct hit. Good damage.

"You've trained him," Loren said with a smirk. "Okay play time over." Lita got Loren was testing Bagon. A Pokémon Lita realized used to be Loren if Bagon mother was Loren Pokémon. Loren had been testing Lita and Bagon. She wanted to see if Bagon was with a good trainer. "Dragon tail."

The move went into Bagon faster than Bagon could dodge. Bagon wasn't a fast Pokémon at the moment. Dragons rarely were fast before their final form. They were powerhouses with a pretty good defense as well. "Leer." She needed to get the defenses down. "Rage." Lita ordered right after the leer was done.

Loren had Druddigan response with a dragon claw. Which knocked Bagon back. Bagon getting up but was weak. "End it with dragon tail," Loren said.

"Dragon breath," Lita said and Bagon used the move meeting the dragon tail. The two moves exploding knocking both of them back. Bagon was weak. "Bagon, I…." Before Lita could finish her sentence Bagon let out another dragon type move. One Lita knew was dragon pulse, Bagon egg move, which he had not been able to master while they trained. The move was weak though but it did hit Druddigan. The Pokémon getting up though and then Bagon fainted.

"Bagon is unable to battle, Druddigon wins," the referee said as Lita returned Bagon.

Lita giving Druddigon a look. He might have won but that last weakened dragon pulse had taken its toll. "Not bad," Lance said to Ash and Misty from the seating area. Ash's Eevee had jumped onto Lance's lap. "Bet I know her next Pokémon."

"You do," Misty said as Lita took out her pokeball.

"Poliwag, it's all you now," Lita let out the water type Pokémon and right away ordered an ice beam. The attack hitting into Druddigon and making him fall the Pokémon going to get up. "Pound." Lita didn't want to use a super powerful move against the weaken Pokémon again.

The pound was met with a metal claw. Poliwag taking a hit but Druddigon was done fainting. "Druddigon is unable to battle. Poliwag is the winner." The referee said as Loren returned her Pokémon.

Loren took out another pokeball and released a Jangmo-o. Lita blinked. This Pokémon could only be found in a far off region and Lita had only seen a picture of this Pokémon once. It was one dragon type she didn't know much about. "Ice beam," Lita wanted to end this and fast. But Jangmo-o used protect and then came at Poliwag with a dragon tail.

Poliwag being thrown back. "Poliwag," Layal said. "You good?" Poliwag gave an affirmative noise. "Used Water gun on the floor to toss you up in the air." Poliwag was shocked but did the order as Jangmo-o came at Poliwag with a tackle. "Now use ice beam." Poliwag used ice beam as he was coming down. The ice beam hitting into the floor and slowing the fall of Poliwag.

When Poliwag hit the bottom the entire floor was ice with a giant ice bridge in the middle of the room leading up. "Use pound on the ice bridge," Lita said. Jangmo-o was having problems on the ice as Poliwag hit into the ice he made breaking it into pieces. Those pieces hitting all over the field including at Jangmo-o.

"Dragon breath," Loren ordered and Jangmo-o let out a large dragon breath that went around the field hitting into Poliwag.

"Return with an ice beam," Lita said. Jangmo-o was still using dragon breath. Only move he had not being able to walk well. The two moves met each other and exploded. When the dust cleared both pokemon were knocked out.

"Both Jangmo-o and Poliwag are unable to battle. It's a draw," the referee said as Lita returned Poliwag thanking the Pokémon, but gave a frown. She hadn't won.

She walked off the field and went to where Lance, Ash, and Misty were waiting. Loren came up. "Sorry if Bagon disappointed," Lita said.

"You've had him for like what a couple of weeks," Loren asked and Lita nodded. "When he left here no way he would have been able to take those hits."

"Loren is right. You tried to out dragon a master at dragons. One who knows the Bagon line well. She breeds them," Lance said. "Bagon has a long way to go but he will get there."

"And I think this belongs to you," Loren said taking out a badge.

"I didn't win," Lita said confused.

"In an event of a tie the gym leader chooses whether to give the badge or not," Misty said as Lita took the badge from Loren.

"That ice move was great. Turned the tide. Jangmo-o would have had Poliwag in seconds if you didn't do it," Loren said. "You deserve it."

"Thanks," Lita said taking the badge.

"Where did you get that idea?" Ash asked. Watching his cousin battle had made him even more excited for his own fight.

"Misty," Lita said with a smirk. "She did a similar move in the fighting gym. I added my own twist." Lance gave a smirk knowing that's where Lita got it from putting an arm around his niece. "Loren, can I get a couple of pictures of you and your Pokémon?"

"Ah I was wondering if you would ask," Loren said making Lita raise an eyebrow. "Seen your photos. And I'll only say yes if Lance will agree to a photo with me as well."

Lance gave a laugh as Lita gave him sad eyes. "Fine," Lance said. "First let's go get your Pokémon healed. We'll come back here afterward."

"Wait mine and Misty battle," Ash complained.

"Got to give my workers at least an hour to clean up that mess," Loren said pointing over her shoulder at the field that was still iced over. "Get Bagon healed. His mom will want to see him again. I'll be waiting around back."

Lance had gone with Lita to the Pokémon center and had a word with Nurse Joy. Asking her if she could heal up the Pokémon as fast as possible. Misty and Ash stayed at the gym. "Let me see your badges," Lance said and Lita showed her badge case. "You didn't take on Surge?"

"I did, but his Pikachu destroyed me," Lita admitted. "I was training for a rematch but Ash showed up late. The only way we could get here in time to catch you was to leave right away." Lita let Hestia and Nova out of their poke balls.

"Well you can take him now," Lance said sure of that giving the Pokémon a pet.

"We're heading to Celadon after this," Lita said frowning. They had promised Oak they could go to Celadon and to the breeder who gave them their Eevees. "I don't think we plan on going back to Vermillion until later on. It's not a good gym for Misty."

"I can drop you off there and you can meet up with Ash and Misty later on in Celadon," Lance said. "Think about it. And I see you got Hestia a Luxury ball. She deserves it." Lita gave a nod and Hestia a pet as Nurse Joy came back with her Pokémon. "Come on let's go see Loren Salamence."

Lita gave a smirk as she let Bagon out of his pokeball as well and they went towards the gym.

….

Loren was more than willing to let Ash and Misty look at her Pokémon. The two having fun looking at the Pokémon. Lance was right in the fact Lorne breed Bagon. There were several of playing around a lot younger than Lita's Bagon. "How much does a Bagon go for?" Ash asked looking at the dragon type. He did think Gible was the better choice but if he could have both he'd be happy.

"More than you can afford," Loren said. "Although I give more of these out to trainers I think deserve them. I get good money from being a gym leader and enjoy the battles. Breeding dragon types is just a passion. There are so few of them around I like helping add to the population. But before you ask none of these are ready to leave the nest. The last one I had ready was Lita's Bagon."

"You have Horsea and Seadra," Misty said looking over at them.

"I breed them too," Loren said as a Kingdra came out of the pond. "You know Kingdra is a dragon type, right?" Misty hadn't known that at all.

"Wow," it was Lita coming in with Bagon running fast up to his former home. Hestia and Nova themselves were wide eye as they looked around. Lita already had her hands on her camera and was ready to take pictures but she needed the official permission first.

Loren signed off on the permission and then released her Salamence. Bagon and Salamence greeted each other speaking for a minute before Salamence turned to Lita. Gave her a sniff then a nudge. "She approves," Loren said letting Lita take picture of her and Salamence along with Lance who released Dragonite as well. Loren only let a few pictures of herself and then let one personal picture of Lita with Bagon and Salamence.

"Time for these two to battle," Loren said. Misty was by the pond with the Horsea still. "Come on."

"I can stay here to take pictures? I mean this is like a dream," Lita said.

"Sure you don't want to specialize in dragons?" Lance asked to get a hit from both Hestia and Nova. "Okay, okay.

"I love dragons but love other types too," Lita said. "I would like a whole dragon team someday." Lance gave a nod as Loren gave Lita the permission to stay and take pictures. Ash, Misty, Lance, and Loren heading back in.

Lita continued taking pictures. Loren garden was like a dream come true for anyone who liked dragon Pokémon. Loren had left her Salamence out and the baby Bagon were all over her. Her own Bagon was there as well. It was a while later some gym workers came in the back and returned a Altaria and Noibat to pokeballs.

"Must be the gyms Pokémon," Lita said figuring either Misty or Ash's battle was done and the workers were grabbing other Pokémon for Loren to use against the other. Then Lita blinked remembering something about the two Pokémon she had just seen brought to their pokeballs.

"Crap," Lala said and called her Pokémon to her and ran to get inside.

….

Misty was proud of herself as she sat on the chair looking at the badge. Shelldar had really been the MVP. It's good defense and ice type moves really helped and Seel was as powerful as ever. They had easily taken down a Dratinin and an Axew.

"You did well," Lance said to Misty with a nod as Lita came running down the path.

"Ash is going," Lita said. Loren had already received the pokeballs.

"Yeah," Misty said. "I won."

"Ash, don't use," Lita yelled out but Ash had already released Riolu before Loren even released Altaria "Riolu." Lita sighed as both Hestia and Nova gave a noise jumping onto Lance and Misty's lap. Bagon was on the floor clearly interested in watching the battle.

"What's the problem?" Misty asked.

"Atlaria is a flying type," Lance was the one to answer. "You knew who she was going to use."

"I saw them being collect," Lita admitted and seeing the look. "Okay I know it's not right but Riolu was an iffy choice anyway. Altaria is the evolved form of Swablu. Possibly my least favorite dragon type." Lita informed Misty as Lance blinked.

"Can I get this list of your favorite dragon types you clearly made?" Lance asked as the battle was under way. Lita chuckled as she turned hoping for a better outcome than she expected for her cousin.

….

Ash knew he was in trouble the minute he saw the wings. Riolu had a big weakness to flying types and Lita's Pidgeotto was one of the Pokémon he had the most problems with when training. He didn't know dragon types as well as his cousin. He had focused more on the Pokémon local to Kanto. He hadn't thought this was a possibility. "Endure," Ash said knowing he was going to need it as Atlaria used sky attack.

Riolu took a bad hit. "Try to use metal claw when Atlaria comes close," Ash said as Atlaria went to use pluck. Riolu used metal claw but it was clear Riolu took the bigger hit. Two attacks and Riolu wasn't doing well at all.

Ash bit his lip. It was no substitutions but Atlaria came in for another sky attack and Ash took out his pokeball and returned. Riolu was not ready to take on a type advantage Atlaria had. Ash knew he blew it then. He only had Charmander to take on two opponents and Atlaria had barely taken a hit.

Ash had to try though. Taking out his pokeball he choose Charmander. "Charmander we're battling an uphill battle here," Ash said to the Pokémon. "Use smokescreen."

"It was smart to take Riolu out," Lance said with a nod as the field disappeared in the smoke.

"Use fire fang," Ash yelled out and Charmander jumped above the smoke and hit Atlaria with a fire fang.

"Dragon breath," Loren said and dragon breath hit right into Charmander.

"Ember," Ash said and Charmander let out an ember it hitting into Atlaria but Atlaria wasn't being taken down by that. The two Pokémon were both looking tired as she used fury attack.

"Mega punch," Ash said and Charmander hit Atlaria as Atlaria was using her attack. Both Pokémon taking a hit as they continued mega punch to fury swipes.

Then the two backed away and both looked tired. Atlaria looked like she would fall but then picked herself up. Charmander then fell down. It was too much. "Charmander is unable to battle. The challenger is out of useable Pokémon. The gym leader wins," the referee said as Ash returned Charmander and thanked him.

"Your Charmander has a lot of talent," Loren said as she returned Atlaria.

"Thanks," Ash said with a nod. He had to get to the Pokémon center and didn't stay for more conversation.

….

"I tried to warn you," Lita said as she, Ash, and Misty sat in the Pokémon center. Lita had sent the photos and everything over to Tracey who promised to upload them to the website right away to see if anyone would buy them. Lita had asked Tracey to take some of the profits feeling guilty he did all this work for her but Tracey shook his head and said he enjoyed it. Besides Oak paid well and he lived at the labs as well.

"Thanks," Ash said with a nod. He was upset.

"Don't be too sad," It was Lance. He had stayed behind to talk to Loren who was next to Lance. "It was a good battle."

"I expect you to come for a rematch," Loren said.

"Going to train for a few days and figure out a new plan," Ash said knowing he was not leaving this town until he had won against Loren.

"Well maybe this will help," Lance said taking out a pokeball and giving it to Ash. "Gible."

"But I didn't win," Ash said confused. He thought he had to win to get the dragon type promised to him.

"I never said you had to win. I just wanted to see how you handled battle. This Gible was yours the minute you returned Riolu. The way Bagon was Lita the minute she returned Hestia in the fighting gym," Lance said. "It showed good judgement. Give me your pokedex. I can register him to you." Ash handed the pokedex to Lance who typed into it and pointed at the pokball. A red light went into the pokeball and it was registered.

"Is he one of yours?" Ash asked. Gible pokeball had locked the minute he was registered and Ash knew he had to call Oak.

"No, Gible line has eluded me," Lorne said.

"The Sinnoh champion found him in the wild and gave him to me knowing I was looking for a dragon Pokémon for a new trainer," Lance said and Ash gave a nod.

"And Misty since this one is giving these two an easy strong Pokémon I thought you might like this," Loren said taking out a pokeball. "Horsea. She'll be a strong one of your team. And a dragon scale. So, when the time comes she can become Kingdra." Misty took both items shocked. "I want my Pokémon to go to good homes and from what I saw and Lance says you are it."

"Thank you," Misty said. "I'll take good care of her."

"I can register Horsea to you too," Lance said. "Do you have a pokedex?" Misty shook her head but it didn't matter much as Lance used a computer the poke center had. Horsea pokeball locked after registering though. "You both have six?" They nodded. "Need to transfer a Pokémon off your team for the ball to unlock."

Misty bite her lip thinking. "Now I have to go. Am I leaving alone?" Lance asked.

"No," Lita said standing up and returning Hestia and Nova to their pokeballs. They needed to be safe while she was on the back of Dragonite. "Take me to Vermillion."

"What?" Ash asked confused.

"The way you want to battle Loren again is what I feel about Surge," Lita said. "I need a rematch."

"Kick his ass," Ash said deciding not to argue. "We'll meet up in Celadon later." Lita gave a smiled and hugged her cousin.

"They finally stop bickering and we're splitting up," Misty sighed as Lance left the poke center with Lita.

The trip that took them a few weeks by walking was very fast on the back of Lance' Dragonite. "Hey Lita, some advice," Lance said dropping Lita out right before the city. "Ask Surge for pictures before the battle." Lita nodded confused. "You know his Rachicu weakness right." Lita nodded. The only reason Surge was allowed to use him was the Pokémon was slow. Surge had evolved him form Pikachu before he was ready because in the war he needed more power.

"Also, after you meet up with Ash and Misty in Celadon you should go to Fuchia City. The safari zone is there and you might find a sixth member of you team finally," Lance said and Lita laughed. "Where does Dratini fall on your list?"

"Second behind Bagon," Lita said with a smile.

"Well it's easier to find a dragon type with a dragon type by your side," Lance said and Lita nodded understanding. "You might just find out something about the safari zone you never knew before." Lita was curious but couldn't ask anymore questions as Lance flew away.


	8. Rematches

When Lance and Lita left the first thing Ash did was go to the phone to call Professor Oak. "Hello Ash," Oak said with a smile. "That Hypno of yours is a bit…. Much." Ash blinked at that greeting. Wondering what Hypno was doing at the lab. "But your Nidorans are lovely and Rattata is Rattata. How's Lita doing? Every time she calls it's for Tracey and I haven't gotten a Pokémon from her yet."

"She has five," Ash said.

"Not bad," Oak said. "You and Gary have the most of the five who left here last month. Gary has over 50."

"50," Ash and Misty said at the same time.

"Oh, who's this?" Oak asked.

"Misty," Misty said. "It's an honor to meet you professor."

"Oh yes the future gym leader," Oak said. "Everyone is talking about the day you take over Cerulean Gym." Misty actually blushed at that. "If there's anything I can do to help you on your journey."

"Actually yes," Misty said shocking both Ash and Oak she took the offer so soon. "I have more than 6 Pokémon and I can't send any to my sisters. They wouldn't let them train. Just use them in their shows. If…."

"I'll send you a pokedex," Oak said. "Register you as one of mine. You can send over one of your Pokémon now." Misty took out Goldeen pokeball and whispered to the Pokémon within that she was being sent somewhere she could swim and train. Then transferred the Pokémon to Oak. "Where should I send the pokedex?"

"We'll be here for some time while Ash trains for a rematch," Misty said and Oak gave a nod.

"Hey, I needed to transfer a Pokémon to Oak," Ash said not sure how this conversation had turned. "Uncle Lance gave me a Gible so I need to send someone to you."

"Ah, go ahead," Oak said and Ash paused. Who would he send? He didn't want to send Eevee and Pikachu. It felt wrong to send them away. He needed Charmander for his rematch and he didn't want to send Riolu. Didn't want the Pokémon to think he was being punished for losing. That left Butterfree and Oddish. Oddish had been at the lab for a few days already.

Ash took out Butterfree pokeball. "You're going to be heading to the lab to take a break for a while," Ash told the Pokémon and transfer him to Oak. "Take good care of Butterfree."

"Of course, if there's nothing else," Oak said.

"Oh, one more question," Misty said. "Do you know anything about Psyduck? I caught one and can't figure out how to train him. Ash's pokedex hasn't been much use."

"Psyduck can be incredibly power but suffer from headaches. When their headaches get really bad they can unleash powerful attacks but could also unleash them if you teach him calm mind. That move will reduce the headache and help Psyduck. He can learn it by TM," Oak said.

"And I got the TM," Ash said with a smirk. "Thanks Professor." Ash hung up the phone and went into his backpack. Taking out the TM book but then continued searching through his backpack.

"Let me guess Lita has the TM machine," Misty said as she saw Ash taking things out and seeming frustrated. Ash gave a nod. "Good thing I have one too." Misty took hers out of her bag and Ash handed her the correct TM. Misty loaded it up and got Psyduck pokeball out. Giving the Pokémon the move before releasing the duck. "Hey can you try calm mind?" It took a moment but Misty saw when the move worked. Psyduck removing his hands from his head. "Now how about we do some training?"

"Training is a good idea," Ash said.

"We also need a room for the night," Ash gave a nod at that as well. They needed to get set up.

….

Lita had checked into the Pokémon Center and then went to the Pokémon Center field and released her Pokémon. "So, we're back in Vermillion," Lita told the crew. "We're going to be doing a rematch with Surge tomorrow." There was a bit of a cheer, especially Bagon and Nova who Lita had used in the first battle. "I guess you two want revenge."

"Vul," Hestia called out and jumped up.

"You want to battle?" Lita asked and Hestia gave a nod.

"Eve," Nova said and rubbed Hestia. Lita got it. Nova was giving her spot in the battle to Hestia. Nova had won fights in gym battles after all.

"Okay," Lita said. "Works for me. Hestia speed is going to be our key in defeat Rachiu. So, I want you to run around the field as fast as you can. Nova your fast as well. Run with Hestia. Get her to go faster." Nova gave a nod and turned to Hestia the two going to run off.

"Pidgeotto, Poliwag, mind helping me test Bagon defenses," Lita said. If she was putting Bagon against a Pikachu she was putting a slower Pokémon against a super-fast Pokémon. Bagon needed high defenses. Pidgeotto and Poliwag sent some attacks at him and Lita was impressed by her Pokémon ability to take attacks.

"Okay, stop, we don't want to injure him out of the battle," Lita said after a bit. "Now Bagon let's work on that dragon pulse of yours." Bagon had first used the move in the heat of battle and it had been weak. Lita watch as Bagon tried to strengthen the move. Giving tips from her pokedex to the Pokémon. After a while he had gotten it stronger. It still needed a lot of work, but was now usable in battle.

Hestia and Nova had done well running and Hestia had also tested out a few of her moves. "Okay, tomorrow we defeat Surge," Lita said. "For now, we rest." Lita returned all her Pokémon but Hestia and Nova who followed her to the room.

….

The next day Ash was sitting in the back of the Pokémon Center looking at his team. Gible was an interesting Pokémon. When Ash introduced himself as the new trainer the dragon type had bite him on the head playfully. Ash's pokedex told him Gible knew body slam, double-edge, and dragon breath. Plus had the egg move iron head, which was impressive since he came from the wild and not a breeder.

Ash had then decided to do some research on Loren and her gym battles. The dragon gym was newer but from reports Loren was not predictable on what Pokémon she would use. It made sense. Loren had collected a lot of dragon Pokémon for the use of breeding them. She had almost every single one to choose from which was impressive from a dragon specializer. People who specialized in dragons had a lot harder time than other types considering how rare the dragons were.

"I'm sorry Riolu, but I don't think I can use you in the rematch," Ash said to the fighting type who seemed upset. "She could use the ones who are flying types again and you're not ready to take on such a type advantage."

"Pika," Pikachu said thinking he was the logical choice to use in the battle.

"The dragon typing takes away the major effects of lightning attacks but you might be the best option," Ash said. "Or… maybe Charmander and Gible. Dragons are effective against other dragons."

"Ash, don't even think about it," it was Misty coming from the water training area this Pokémon center had. She had been working with her Horsea and Psyduck. The duck Pokémon being fierce in battle with his headache gone. "Loren, knows dragon types. Lita had been training with Bagon for weeks and Loren took Bagon out. Gible is not ready, but could be affective in helping you train."

"Then who do you suggest?" Ash asked honestly curious.

"Charmander needs to learn a dragon type move," Misty said and Ash nodded his agreement. Charmander had been having trouble with dragon breath though and his egg move of dragon rush just wasn't something he could use yet. "And I also have the TM ice beam on me. If any of your Pokémon can learn ice beam it'd be helpful."

Ash took out his pokedex and looked up the TM ice beam. He was biting his lip not seeing anything until he paused. "Both my Nidoran can learn it," Ash said. "I'm going to need to bring one back to the team. I need someone to go back to the lab."

The Pokémon on Ash's team looked around at each other. Gible and Charmander were out on going to the lab. Charmander he needed for the gym battle and Gible would be a great one to train with, Misty was right. He didn't want to send Pikachu or Eevee.

"Odd," Oddih said and jumped up.

"You sure girl?" Ash asked and Oddish gave a nod.

"It's only temporary. Until the gym battle is over," Ash said and Oddish gave a happy coo at that as Ash returned all Pokémon but Pikachu and Eevee. Going over to the phone and calling Oak.

"Ash my boy," Oak said with a smile. "Two days in a row."

"I need one of my Nidoran," Ash said.

"Which one?" Oak asked and Ash blinked.

"Can you get them both here so they can hear me?" Ash asked and Oak gave a nod. It wasn't long before both Nidoran were on the phone seeming excited to see their trainer. "I need one of you to rejoin the team to be used in a gym battle. We'll be training for about a week before the battle and after we win I'll return you to the lab."

The two Nidoran seemed to be talking and then the male stepped up. Ash smiled. He had figured the male might want the battle. "Decided," Oak said returning the male to his pokeball. "Who are you sending me?"

"Oddish," Ash said putting Oddish in the transfer the device. It was a moment later the pokeball switch. Oak let Oddish out the minute she arrived. "Bye girl. You be good. And I'll be taking you back when this is over."

"Ash, maybe you could take Hypno on your team for a while," Oak said and Oddish gave a sad sound.

"Don't worry Oddish you're coming back on the team after the gym battle. I'll figure out how to get Hypno on the team soon professor," Ash said and Oak gave a smile and nod as they ended the call.

Ash held Nidoran pokeball as Misty took out her TM Machine and put the correct TM in. Ash taking the machine and put Nidoran pokeball on the machine using the button to teach Nidoran ice beam. Releasing the Pokémon afterward. Nidoran looking up. "New move buddy," Ash said. "We're going to have to test it out."

Nidoran seemed excited and then Ash had another idea. "Maybe I can teach Charmander a dragon type move by TM," Ash said looking through his pokedex. "Outrage, dragon claw, dragon dance, and dragon pulse are all moves Charmander can learn by TM."

"You need to buy it," Misty reminded Ash.

"Hey Nidoran we're going to train in a bit. I got to go shopping," Ash said and Nidoran gave a nod as Ash returned him. Pikachu and Eevee jumping up as Ash left the Pokémon center and found the market.

Misty had to run to keep up and when she got there Ash was looking at the small wall of TMs. "Not that much of a selection," Misty commented not surprised. The gym was the newest gym and the town was small. More than likely things will grow as more and more people pass through here for the gym.

"But they have one dragon claw," Ash said. "And it's reusable." Ash took the move in his hand. Dragon type moves were expensive. He just had the money for this one. "It's worth it. Learning one dragon move might even help Charmander learn others." Ash went to pay for the TM knowing he had to win several battles to make up for the money lost but was happy as he headed back to the Pokémon center.

"Here," Misty said giving Ash the TM Machine. Ash set it up and gave Charmander the move and then also realized Gible could learn it as well. Deciding it was worth it to give his newest member a good move as well Ash also gave the move to Gible.

"Thanks Misty," Ash said. "Going to head back to train. Hey how's Horsea?"

"Amazing," Misty said with a smile. "Loren knows what she's doing with her Pokémon. She knows leer, water gun, smokescreen, and twister. The last one is a dragon type move. Her egg move is water pulse. Not an uncommon egg move for a water Pokémon but also a great move. After a bit of training going to use the scald TM I have. I need a good water battle for both Horsea and Goldeen to battle in." Misty was smirking as she said it.

"We'll have to see if there are any tournament for water Pokémon anywhere," Ash agreed. "Maybe we can do a battle later."

"You're on, but go train your Pokémon in their new moves first," Misty said with a smile and Ash laughed but gave a nod running off excited.

….

Lita had Nova out with her when she went to the gym. She and her Pokémon had breakfast and Nurse Joy had given her Pokémon one more look over before the gym battle. She took a breath as she walked in. "I'd like to challenge Surge," Lita said to the gym trainer there.

"Hey boss got another one here for you," he called out and Surge came out. He was a big man.

"So, your back. Didn't think I would see you again," Surge said recognizing Lita.

"Not letting you get off that easy," Lita said and Surge gave a laugh. Lita than remembered what Lance had told her. "After the battle can I get pictures of the you and your Pokémon." Surge gave a laugh out and Lita knew Surge hated pictures. Maybe it was from his time in the war. "If I win? Or are you too scared to risk it."

"You know what if you win you can have a whole photo shoot," Surge said and Lita gave a smile taking her place on the battle field. Telling Surge she had three gym badges. Surge was one of the only gym leaders it didn't matter though. He used the same Pokémon usually no matter how many badges you had.

"This will be a two on two battle. Only the challenger will be able to substitute Pokémon," the referee said and Surge released Pikachu.

Lita took out Bagon pokeball and as he appeared on the field Nova gave him a cheer. She was sitting by Lita feet wanting to watch the battle. Lita knew Surge was making up for Raichu slowness by training this Pikachu to be fast before evolving. And Surge started it right away with Pikachu running around the field fast and sending bolt of lightning at Bagon. Faster than Bagon could keep up or dodge.

"Hey, don't freak," Lita called out. "Use dragon pulse." The move came out and spread across the field knocking Pikachu over. "Dragon breath fast." Bagon sent a powerful dragon breath right at Pikachu.

"You have improved. Iron tail," Surge called out and Pikachu came running up. Lita had seen Ash's Pikachu use the move before and had also seen a defense to it once.

"Bite the tail," Lita said remembering the guy named Paul stopping Pikachu. As Pikachu came up and was around to hit into Bagon the dragon bite the tail stopping the Pokémon. "Throw him." Bagon threw Pikachu away.

"Okay time to end this. Volt tackle," Surge called out and Lita blinked. That was a new move she didn't think Pikachu could learn. Pikachu came running at Bagon with electricity all around him.

"Dragon breath," Lita said. It was her only defense here. Bagon would not be able to dodge the move. At least electric type moves were not as effective against dragon types. The dragon breath hit into the volt tackle but Pikachu kept running through it hitting into Bagon.

The two separated after that and just from looks on the battle field this wasn't done yet. Pikachu was worse off than Bagon but clearly still wanted to go. "Double team and quick attack," Surge called out and more Pikachu suddenly appeared and then ran at Bagon.

"Use dragon pulse," Lita said and the move got rid of the clones leaving one Pikachu to hit into Bagon. "Ember." The fire type move hit into Pikachu right after he hit Bagon. And that was it. Pikachu fell down and Bagon let out a roar of victory. Nova herself letting out a happy call as Surge returned Pikachu.

"Bagon, you want to continue?" Lita asked and the second roar was all Lita needed to know he did.

Surge let out his Raichu. This Pokémon was a powerhouse who fought in wars. Fighting gym battles were amusing for it. The only reason Raichu was allowed in gym battles was his major weakness in speed. If this Pokémon was faster it would only be allowed to use for people with 7 badges or against elite trainers. Bagon glared at Raichu.

"Bagon, careful. You already had a hard battle," Lita said. "Use rage." Bagon used the move attacking Raichu responded with a thunder punch. "Bite." Bagon was close to Raichu now. Using a distance move like dragon breath or pulse was not a good option.

"Mega kick. Get that oversized worm away," Raichu followed Surge ordered kicking Bagon away with mega kick. "Hyper beam." Lita blinked and screamed out dragon breath as Raichu let a hyper beam out of his mouth. The two attacked connected for a moment, but the hyper beam overpowered the dragon type move and hit into Bagon. And Bagon was down.

Lita returned the Pokémon. "You did a great job. Rest," Lita told the Pokémon putting his pokeball away and taking out Hestia Luxury Ball. "It's all up to you." Lita released the Vulpix. Bagon had gotten a few good hits on Raichu. This was winnable. Especially since Raichu had to recharge after using hyper beam. "Use incinerate." Lita went for Hestia most powerful move while Raichu couldn't do anything to stop it.

That was a good powerful hit and Nova gave a cheer out to her team mate. "Don't' get too happy, we still have a while to go," Lita called out to Hestia who seemed too pleased with herself. And she was right. Raichu had recharged and seemed angry. Surge ordered a thunder punch.

"Use quick attack to dodge," Lita said and Hestia started running around the battle field. The speed seeming to get to Raichu.

"Thunder," Surge called out.

"Protect," Lita said knowing that was Raichu most powerful move. Even more powerful than the hyper beam that took out Bagon. Luckily protect took the damage. "Disable fast."

"What no," Surge yelled out the move seeming to surprise the man as Hestia disabled thunder. "Not bad. But thunder bolt." Raichu used thunder bolt the move hitting Hestia.

"Incinerate again," Lita called out knowing she had to finish this. Raichu was hurt but so was Hestia. "Use quick attack and incinerate together. I want the field covered in flames." Hestia ran around quick but with incinerate going it looked like she was covered in flames. The flames spreading to cover the field and hit Raichu. Lita was impressed by the impromptu idea thinking it kind of looked like a fire charge.

Raichu was trying to use thunder bolt to respond to the attack. A couple of shocks hitting Hestia. After a few minutes both stopped. Clearly both were tired as they looked at each other but then a flame went around Riachu. The incinerate had burnt him and Raichu fell.

"Raichu is unable to battle. Gym leader is out of usable Pokémon. The challenger wins," the referee said and Lita let out a sigh of relief. For a bit there she thought she would lose. Hestia seemed pleased with herself as well.

"You did great," Lita said hugging Hestia as Hestia came up. "Take a long rest." Lita returned her as Surge came up to give her the winnings. "What about my photo shoot?"

"Ugh," Surge said remembering he had promised that. "You can spend a few hours here taking pictures of whatever you want."

Lita wanted to get Bagon and Hestia to the Pokémon center but she also didn't want to take the chance if she left Surge might say no when she came back. She got Surge permission and then asked one of the gym trainers to use the phone. She called Nurse Joy and transferred her Pokémon to her from there telling the nurse she would be back in a few hours to pick them up.

Then she spent the next few hours taking photos. She got a couple of Surge with his Pikachus. Seemed Surge had a thing for the Pikachu line. He had only had the one Raichu, a couple of Pikachus, and even a Pichu. Surge didn't really pose but Lita loved the not posed pictures. They felt real.

The gym trainers were more willing to let Lita take pictures and showed Lita their Pokémon and the gym Pokémon. "Who's that?" Lita asked one gym trainer. He had a blue Pokémon by his feet. Clearly his Pokémon. Lita knew dragons types like the back of her hand but for electric types she knew the common ones in Kanto and maybe a few others.

"Shinx," the boy responded. "He's from Sinnoh. Not many can be found here in Kanto. Shinx here was my starter."

"He's great looking," Lita said truthfully taking several pictures of Shinx.

"Your still here," it was Surge. "You got pictures. Get out now. We have a new challenger."

Her welcome was up and she knew it as she headed for the door. "Hey Paul, right?" Lita said when she saw the new challenger. Paul turned to look at Lita. "You battled my cousin a while back. Good luck. Surge is strong." Paul made a noise as he walked towards the battle field and Lita shrugged. The man didn't seem too friendly.

….

Ash had spent nearly a week training Nidoran and Charmander to take on the gym. He wasn't taking any chances and giving them more time was better than less time. He needed his second badge. He realizing if Lita got the 4th badge she would have double the number of badges as him. Both Pokémon were doing well mastering the moves Ash had taught them by TM. He had been using Gible to train them and while he knew Loren Pokémon would be a lot stronger than the one Lance gave him the practice was working well. Gible himself was a character who liked to bite.

Charmander, Nidoran, and Gible were not the only of his Pokémon training. Pikachu was using the time to try to master the electro ball he was having a problem with. The little electric Pokémon trying to get the hang of it and starting to make progress. Eevee was helping Pikachu and training himself to be stronger. Ash knew they had to decide which way Eevee would evolve soon for Eevee to reach his full potential. Riolu was more determined than ever to win his next fight and was working on making his attacks stronger as well.

There were also daily battles with Misty, who had received her pokedex from professor Oak. Both testing out their Pokémon with each other and having just fun doing it. Ash was impressed by her team. Seel was definitely the power house of Misty team at the moment, but Ash had a feeling Totodile could easily take that spot. Ash honestly felt Totodile was the type of Pokémon he would catch and train. His dancing moves were hard to get around and he had randomly learnt scary face in their practice battle. Ash had let Misty use his dragon claw TM for Totodile as a thank you for the ice beam.

The other two Pokémon of Misty that could be a powerhouse were Staryu. The starter was tricky but also had the very obvious weakness in hitting it's gem. Then there was Psyduck. Now the Pokémon knew clam mind he had easily learnt confusion.

Ash wasn't so sure about Shelldar, Horsea, and Goldeen. All the pokemon had trouble on land. Shelldar being the one easiest to use on land but not fast. She had strong defenses though. Horsea Ash knew could be powerful and proved it when battling in the water, but just wasn't a Pokémon who could come up onto land. Misty had given Horsea the scald TM and Ash wouldn't underestimate the Pokémon.

Overall, he felt a lot closer to Misty than he had since they met. He was also starting to realize how pretty she was. "You're going to win this time," Misty said to Ash as they walked playfully pushing him. As gave a smile. He had a lot better plan and Nidoran was at the top of his game. Having him and the female Nidoran at the labs did not hurt. He had learned horn attack there.

When they got to the gym Ash groaned when he saw the car outside the gym and Gary walking out with his cheerleader. "Gary, Gary, he's the best," the cheerleaders cheering.

"Ashy boy," Gary said seeing Ash.

"Misty, Gary," Ash said and Misty gave a nod having heard the stories. "So, you won?"

"As always, I have five badges," Gary said taking out a badge case and showing off five badges.

"You have three," Misty corrected confusing Gary. "Celadon Gym license was pulled and Cerulean was suspended. Their badges are no good for the league." Ash tried not to smirk but definitely failed from Gary's face.

"Well doesn't matter. I am the best trainer from the town of Pallet. Especially with my new Pokémon," Gary said holding up a pokeball before getting in the car with his cheerleaders cheering.

"Does he pay those cheerleaders?" Misty asked honestly curious why they were with Gary. Ash shrugged unsure himself.

"Back for a rematch," it was Loren coming out with a smile.

"Did you give Gary a dragon type?" Ash asked. Something about the way Gary held up his pokeball.

"Technically I gave him one at a reduced price. Kid not bad but a little too cocky for me to give it to him for free," Loren said. "But he is Oak's grandson."

"What dragon type?" Misty asked honestly curious.

"Trapinch, technically not a dragon type yet. It evolves into a dragon type," Loren said. "Reason why Trapinch is cheaper than ones who are dragon types from the start."

"Wonder how high Trapinch is on Lita's list," Misty said.

"I'd bet pretty low," Loren said. "I think she likes the traditional looking dragons. Reason why she probably choose not to specialize in dragon Pokémon. Come on in." Loren led them inside.

Misty going to the viewing section and Pikachu and Eevee jumping to go with her to get good seats. Ash went to his spot on the side lines. "Rules are the same. Two on two. No substitutions," Loren said as her referee came out and a gym trainer gave her two pokeballs. "Ready for a familiar friend." Loren released her Altaria and Ash smiled. He had been wanting a rematch here and Charmander did too.

Ash deciding to use his fire Pokémon first. Charmander more than happy when he saw his opponent. "Smokescreen," Ash said and the smoke filled the field.

"Ash, I know that move," Loren said. "Get above the smoke. Use dragon breath through the field." Altaria let out a dragon breath and Ash knew he needed to get Charmander out of there.

"Jump up. Use dragon claw," Ash called out and Charmander jumped up and used dragon claw on Altaria. The smokescreen was disappearing as Loren ordered a sky attack. "Use fire fang." When Altaria got closed Charmander took the sky attack but bite down his teeth engulfed in flames.

"Astonish," Loren said and Ash was shocked at the ghost type move. Charmander not expecting it took the hit and Ash knew he was in trouble.

"Get dragon claw in again," Ash said wishing Charmander had gotten dragon breath down. Dragon Claw was a nice move but he had to get in close for it. Charmander jumping in to use the dragon type move.

"Peck," Loren said and Altaria pecked Charmander. Charmander dodging one but taking a second one Loren order. Ash ordering a mega punch and the move hitting Altaria. Both Pokémon were pretty tired but Ash knew if he could get one more dragon claw in he had it. Altaria using dragon pulse which knocked over Charmander. Altaria coming in for a pluck and Charmander getting up and giving out a dragon claw.

Then the two Pokémon stopped and Altaria fell. Charmander roared out but was clearly exhausted and Ash wondered if he should pull the Pokémon out. "Charmander, want to let Nidoran take care of the rest?" Charmander shook his head clearly determined so Ash decided to let him continue.

Loren let out a Dratini and Ash knew this Pokémon well. With Lance having a few he had met it a lot. Loren started out with a twister that Charmander barely dodge and Charmander went in a dragon claw that hit. But Loren had let Dratini take the attack it seemed to deliver a thunder wave.

Ash knew from the sparks Charmander was paralyzed and was unable to move when Dratini use a dragon rage. Charmander was out and Ash returned it as the referee declared Dratini the winner. "All on you buddy," Ash said to the pokeball and tossed out Nidoran.

"I was hoping to see Gible battle but I guess this makes more sense," Loren said with a nod. Nidoran and Dratini went to attack each other. Dratini using slam and Nidoran using horn attack. Ash wanted to wait to use ice beam until the perfect opportunity and he got it when Loren ordered a wrap.

When Dratini came in close Ash ordered an ice beam and it was a direct hit. Dratini taking major damage, but Dratini was still in the game. Letting out a twister that hit Nidoran directly and then a thunder wave which once again paralyzed Nidoran. "Sorry Ash, dragon rage," Loren said and Dratini delivered a dragon rage attack and Ash feared the worst. Nidoran was injured and then suddenly started to glow.

Soon a Nidorino stood there and evolving made it he was no longer paralyzed. Nidorino running at Dratini and delivering a horn attack. Loren order a twister but Nidorino dodged. "Finish it with ice beam," Ash called out and Nidorino used an ice beam. Dratini dodged but Ash ordered another one right away and it hit Dratini and that was it.

"Dratini is unable to battle. The gym leader is out of usable Pokémon. The challenger wins," the referee said as Loren returned Dratini and Ash went to give Nidorino a pat. Pikachu and Eevee running to the field to congratulation their team mate as well as Misty

"Nice job Ash," Misty said with a smile.

"Yes," Loren said holding out the badge and Ash's money winning. "Someday you all come back when I can use my real team. I'd love to battle you for real." Ash and Misty gave a smile at that. "Are you two going to stick around to enter the tournament week?"

"Tournament?" Ash asked.

"Five day event. The first four days are type events. You have to have at least three Pokémon of the type. Water is one of those types. We're setting up a water field. Good place to train Horsea," Loren said and Misty gave a smile. "The others are grass, fighting, and electric. The last day is can use any pokemon. Pretty good prizes being given out. I'm a judge."

"Ash, we got to stick around," Misty said.

"I agree," Ash said wanting to enter the last day himself. "But Lita is probably on her way to Celadon or already there."

"We'll call the Celadon Pokecenter and leave a message for her," Misty said.

"Sounds good to me. Where do we sign up?" Ash asked and Loren gave a smile indicating for the two to follow her. Ash returned Nidorino as Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder and Eevee ran ahead with Misty to follow Loren.


	9. Celadon

Lita was sitting on the side of the road with her entire team. She had left Vermillion the day after her battle with Surge and decided to head through Saffron to get to Celadon. Last time they left Vermillion they had taken an Ash short cut away from the city and Lita was pretty sure now that wasn't a short cut. She wasn't amazing with directions but this was a lot easier.

She had discovered Sabrina was away from her gym for at least a month so that would help to convince Ash to head to Fushion when they met up again. She had to admit it she was enjoying being with just her Pokémon. She had time to take pictures and just be herself. She believed her team was enjoying the peace as well. She had them take turns with trainers she ran across. She had won some and lost some but overall great training.

She had Nova learning take down but the move was having some difficulty. Possibly because Nova really wanted to be able to use her egg move. Pidgeotto was trying to learn twister but the dragon type move was not melting with the flying type. Lita wanted to start Hestia on will-o-wisp, but Hestia wanted to go right to flamethrower. The more powerful fire type move being more difficult for Hestia but Lita was willing to let her continue trying to master it. Lita realizing Hestia move set wasn't diverse though. Poliwag was working on strengthening his moves while Bagon had learned headbutt.

Lita hadn't figured out who to catch for her sixth. None of the Pokémon she had seen really struck her as a good sixth member. As she was eating her breakfast, a Mankey came running up and grabbed a doughnut that they had out. Bagon giving a call out at that as the Mankey jumped around the group.

Lita taking a couple of pictures of the Mankey and laughing at the antics as Mankey grabbed her sunglasses and put them on. Lita gave the Pokémon a look and then a nod. "Mankey," Lita said. "How about a battle? If I win you join my team."

Mankey gave Lita a look and then punched the air. Lita taking that as a yes. "Poliwag, you're up," Lita said and Poliwag jumped in front of Mankey. Mankey started off with a low kick which Poliwag jumped over and Lita ordered a bubble beam. The bubble beam hitting into Mankey. Mankey taking it and punching through it and delivering a karate chop to Poliwag.

"Pound," Lita said and Poliwag used pound on Mankey. Mankey grabbing Poliwag and using seismic toss to Lita surprised. This was no low level Pokémon. "Ice beam." Lita said and Poliwag used an ice beam that hit right into Mankey.

After that Lita tossed the pokeball at Mankey. It shook once, twice, and then broke open. Mankey suddenly glowing and then evolving but as he did Poliwag also glowed. The two Pokémon evolving at the same time and soon it was Primeape and Poliwhirl standing there. Pirmeape started raging and with no clear objective. Lita remembering once when she was a kid for show and tell a student had brought in their dad's Mankey. The Pokémon had evolved and started raging as well in the class.

"We have to end this. Water gun," Lita ordered and Poliwhirl used water gun on Primeape knocking Primeape back. "Follow with ice beam." Poliwhirl used ice beam before Priemape in his rage could run at him. Primeape was knocked into a tree and Lita tossed another pokeball. The ball shook once, twice, three times and then locked.

"Nice," Lita said a smile on her face as she picked up the pokeball. Putting it in the sixth spot on her belt. Primeape needed to rest and time to cool down from the evolution. "Poliwhirl, you did great. And you evolved. The same time as Primeape."

Lita found that weird. "Catching an evolution," she heard a voice say and a large man with a large Venasaur came up. Her other Pokémon who had been watching the battle turned at that not appreciating having someone sneak up on them "Nice battle young girl."

"Thank you, and what did you mean?" Lita asked.

"Catching an evolution. It's when two Pokémon evolve at the same time during a battle. Basically, your Poliwag was close to evolution. Mankey evolving into Primeape during their battle triggered the evolution in Poliwag. Catching an evolution," the man said. "Did you camp here last night?"

"Yeah," Lita said. "Got here late and just couldn't continue into Celadon." She knew she'd be in Celadon by mid-day.

The man nodded. "Well as long as you're here. Can I ask you your opinion on the area?" Lita raised an eyebrow confused. "See I am in the middle of buying some land over there. Trying to make a new grass gym."

"That's great," Lita said. She had heard Erika said she was not going to try to get the license back. Meant the grass gym was completely open.

"I wanted to stay inside Celadon but Erika owns the former gym building and there is no other place that's good for a gym. So, I figured right outside," he said. "We'd need a path up to the gym. Was thinking an outside field. Grass Pokémon do best when surrounded by nature."

"I think I'd challenge you now if it was open," Lita said. "It's great placement. People still go into Celadon because it's one of the biggest cities in Kanto. And the best way to go from Sabrina gym."

"Thanks, you'll be in Celadon in a few," the man said and pointed in the direction. "Just follow the path." Lita was about to return her Pokémon and pack everything up but then paused. She told the man what she was doing in selling pictures to magazines. The man smiled and Lita got a few pictures of him with his Venasaur plus a quote about wanting to open a gym and his name.

Lita then packed up her camp and looked at her Pokémon. They had been traveling for over a week and they were getting tired. Lita returned all of them to their pokeballs and then walked by herself to Celadon. It was a short walk and Lita paused when she entered. She had never been in the city before.

She politely asked for directions to the Pokémon Center and was pointed in the right direction. She noticing signs everywhere about sales. As she entered the Pokémon center there was a lot of people around. "Nurse Joy," Lita said coming up. "Is Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower here?"

"Are you Lita Ketchum?" Nurse Joy asked and Lita nodded. "Your friends left a message for you." A piece of paper was handed to Lita which said 'entering tournament. Be in Celadon as soon as we can.' Lita rolled her eyes but smiled none the less. "Thank you. Can I get a room?"

"I only have a single left," Nurse Joy said.

"Well I am alone," Lita said and Nurse Joy handed her over a key to the room. "My Pokémon are kind of tired. We have been traveling for almost two weeks." Lita handed over all the pokeballs. "Poliwhirl and Primeape just evolved."

"I'll give them a good check over," Nurse Joy said with a smile as she took the balls. "Are you here for the contest?"

"Ah there's a contest here. That explains a lot," Lita said. "No, just passing through."

Lita gave the nurse a smile before heading to the phone and calling Professor Oak's lab. "Hi professor," Lita said when Oak answered the phone.

"Lita," Oak said and then Lita heard a familiar voice and her Aunt Delia was behind Oak.

"Hi Aunt Delia," Lita said with a smile.

"How are you honey?" Aunt Delia said.

"Great," Lita said. "I'm in Celadon. Just going to rest for a while waiting for Ash and Misty. I have four badges. And just caught my sixth Pokémon. A Primeape." That was when Professor Oak took over telling Lita everything about Primeape. Lita listened carefully. She didn't know much about the fighting type after all and it was better hearing from the professor than the pokedex.

"I guess you want to talk to Tracey," Professor Oak said and Lita gave a yes and a nod.

Tracey appearing and Lita told him of the man she had just met. That she was sending pictures. "That's great," Tracey said. "There's a bit of bidding war going on about Surge pictures. He never allows pictures." Lita gave a smirk there.

"I still feel guilty you're doing all this for me," Lita said.

"We're friends," Tracey said. "Besides I love seeing the pictures."

"There has to be something I can do for you," Lita said knowing Tracey would not accept a portion of the money saying she needed it more.

"Well there might be one thing," Tracey said. "You're going to go to the safari zone, right?" Lita gave a nod. That was up on her list for a Dratini. "They recently brought some Pokémon from the Alola region. Pokémon that we have here that have a different form. Like an Alolan Rattata is a dark type." Lita raised an eyebrow. She had never heard of this before. "If you could catch an alola form for me that would be payment enough."

"Sure," Lita said.

"I'll send you a list," Tracey said and then Lita said goodbye to him, the professor, and her aunt.

Afterward she went to the computer and checked her account. Her photos had gotten her a lot but she knew at any time she could hit a dry spell. Gym leaders were not known for allowing pictures and she was sure Kyle and Loren only allowed it because Lance is her uncle. Brock had just been nice and she had tricked Surge into it. She couldn't spend all her money.

She wasn't the best at math but her pokedex had a calculator in it. She calculated how much to save and it gave her a good amount for spending. She was about two months into her journey and had four badges. She was halfway there. Going fast wasn't a bad thing. In case something happened to slow her down she wouldn't need to rush to get badges before the Indigo League. She wanted to do something special for her Pokémon.

Deciding she would get them both treats and TMs to celebrate she put a good amount aside for that. If she was going to continue taking photos she wanted to look into some camera equipment. Her camera was good but she just wanted to see what else there was. That left the rest for some personal things for herself. Looking over notes she put down she thought she had a good amount for each.

Taking her bag, she got up and went out. It felt weird having no Pokémon on her but she knew she would be safe here. Her first stop was a Pokémon bakery where she bought a dozen treats and asked for them to be sent to the Pokémon center in her name. The bakery having a sale so that saved her a little.

A little camera store was nearby and she went in. They were having sales too and Lita figured it had to do with the contest. Without the gym Celadon might not be getting as many trainers in. A contest was a big draw. "Anything you looking for?" A sale rep asked.

"I've been taking a lot of pictures on my journey. Doing some freelance photography work," Lita said. "I was just looking to see if I should add another camera or…"

"I know what you need," the rep said and Lita wondered what would come out. "A Pokémon camera. Well one you can attach to your Pokémon." She was brought over to a display where a camera on a harness was. "You can set it to take pictures at a certain interval or even video. Attach it to a Pokémon and that Pokémon can get some natural looking pictures of Pokémon. From interesting angles as well."

Lita knew the sales rep was trying to sell her but looking over the specs of the camera she decided it wasn't a bad idea. It fell within her budget, was a great camera, and had a sale. She decided to make the sales rep day and buy it. Taking it with her in her bag. "Can you direct me to the TM store?"

After getting some direction Lita found the store pretty easily. She had to dodge the perfume stores though. The TM store in Celadon was huge. TMs lined the walls and Lita was sure the store had every single one.

Lita grabbed a TM booklet. A book to put the TMs into to keep them safe. A small one had come with her and Ash's starter kit but that would could only hold like ten TMs. She went for the bigger one. She wouldn't fill it now but she planned on slowly buying TMs. Now she needed to decide what to get for her team.

She looked over the reusable section. Lita wanted to get as many reusables as possible. Her eyes going to flamethrower. Bagon could learn flamethrower naturally, but only when he was nearly a Salamence. Flamethrower would help with the major weakness of ice type moves. She was about to pick up the reusable one when she noticed a four pack.

You could buy TMs in packs sometimes. Lita picking it up she noticed it was a miscellaneous pack. Meaning the four moves were all different types instead of being from one type. The four were in a box and looking at the back she saw this pack was flamethrower, thunder, shadow ball, and ice punch. They were also all reusable.

Lita knew Bagon could learn flamethrower. Taking out her pokedex she looked up the other moves. Nova could learn shadow ball and it was a ghost type move. It could help her with her egg move if she mastered this one. Both Primeape and Poliwhirl could learn ice punch and Primeape could even learn thunder. And buying the pack would be cheaper than buying all four separately.

Lita nodded knowing that was what she needed and then looked around. She still needed one for Pidgeotto and Hestia. She grabbed areal ace but then noticed the price. This move was expensive which sucked since a lot of Pokémon could learn it, but if she bought it she would use all her budget for TMs and even most of what she saved from the sales for her camera equipment and treats. She went looking for a one time use but it was still expensive aerial ace would have to wait.

Looking at her pokedex she saw Pidgeotto could learn toxic. The poison type move was a lot cheaper. Poison type moves were usually cheap and the move would be an advantage. Grabbing a reusable one since Pidgeotto was not the only Pokémon she had that could learn it. Now she needed something for Hestia.

She went to the one time use TMs. She wanted something good for her fire type that was not a fire type or normal type move. Looking over the moves Hestia could learn by TM she noticed Dark Pulse. Grabbing the one time use of it. Dark type moves were not cheap but a onetime use was doable with the money she saved elsewhere she could put into the TMs.

She took all of it to the front happy with her choices. "Could you put the TMs in the TM book for me?" Lita asked the cashier. It would make it easier to fit into her backpack.

"Sure thing," the cashier said. "And you spent enough you qualify for our special promotion. You're getting a onetime use Hyper Beam with your purchase."

"Nice," Lita said. That move was powerful and normally expensive. Something to carefully look into who she had who could learn it and carefully decide who gets it. Maybe even save it for a future Pokémon she gets.

She paid and then took the TM book and stuffed it into her backpack. It was time to do some personal shopping. Walking into a large store that sold clothing store. She grabbed a couple of cheap shirts and then noticed a backpack. It had a bit of the pokeball tech in it where it could take a large amount of stuff in tiny space. These were new and now on sale. It was expensive but worth it. It would cost basically the best of her personal budget.

Pausing as she decided to grab a hat for Primeape as well. Primeape had stolen her sunglasses she had never gotten back. The Pokémon probably still had them. Maybe he wouldn't mind a hat in exchange. That was when she heard a familiar voice that made her turn.

"How does it look?" It was May by the fitting room and Max was sitting there.

"I don't know," Max was complaining.

"Looks good," Lita said with a smile deciding to butt in. May had on an outfit. Clearly trying on her outfits to wear for contests. Lita looked over the girl and had to admit she was breathtaking.

"Lita," May said with a smile and came up to hug Lita to the girl surprise. "Did you ask a girl name Emma to look out for me?"

"I did," Lita said. "She's a good friend and you both were going for contests. I figured you would run into each other."

"Well she's been great," May said. "Max this is Lita. She was the one to save us from the Spearows." Max had stood up and greeted Lita. "So, what are you doing in town? You're not entering contests?"

"No, just hanging out waiting for my cousin and friend," Lita said. "Doing some shopping. Your entering the contest?" May nodded. "Have any ribbons yet."

"One," May said.

"She has problems with the battle round," Max said seeming to want to butt in. "She keeps not taking my advice."

Lita raised an eyebrow at that. Someone with no Pokémon giving advice was weird. "Well how about we go for a nice dinner together and then you can show me your team," Lita said. It had been hours of shopping and Lita was getting hungry.

"Okay," May said with a smile going to change back into her outfit and then both went to pay for their items.

The three found a buffet to eat at and Lita was surprised on how much Max could talk. He seemed like a know it all. Her and May chatted a little and Lita found herself liking May. Afterward the three went back to the Pokémon center where Lita picked up her Pokémon and Nurse Joy told her they were all fine and she had given them dinner.

They went to the Pokémon center training field where there were some dummies set up. Despite contests it was surprisingly empty. "Okay give me a minute and then I'll check out your team and help you," Lita said taking out her TM machine and the TMs. Max eyes went wide knowing what she was going to do.

Lita took out shadow ball and put it in and then put Nova Pokeball on it giving her starter the move. Then releasing her. "Oh, Eevee," Max said. "What move did you get?" Max ran close to her shocking Nova and Nova let out a very weak shadow ball at him.

"Hi," May said seeing the Pokémon. "She is beautiful." Nova remembered May and rubbed against her as a hello.

Lita giving a smile as she took shadow ball away and put in toxic. Putting Pidgeotto pokeball on it and pushing the button so he would learn the move. "Don't ask to see this one," Lita said to Max before releasing Pidgeotto. "I don't need to give you to a hospital again." May gave a laugh at that as Lita release Pidgeotto.

"Oh, this one is beautiful as well," May said.

"Pidgey are one of the most common Pokémon here in Kanto," Max said. "If you want a Pidgeotto catch a Pidgey and train her up." Pidgeotto gave Max a look as Lita giggled.

"My Pidgeotto is special," Lita said remembering Ash telling her Pidgeotto was Blue's Pidgeot son. "But if you want a Pidgey they are pretty common. We can probably find one nearby for you to catch." May gave Lita a smile.

Lita switching out toxic and putting dark pulse in. "That's a one time use," Max said and Lita blinked. Max did know the difference in the color of TMs. "Can I have it after you're done?"

"It's worthless after I am done," Lita reminded Max.

"I know," Max said.

"Okay," Lita said putting Hestia Luxury Ball on the machine and giving her the move. Then released Hestia.

"A vulpix," Max said going to Hestia but scaring her that Hestia let out some flames at him and then jumped onto Lita shoulders.

"She's a little nervous around new people," Lita said giving Hestia a pet and then taking out the Dark Pulse TM and handing it over to Max.

"She's beautiful too," May said smiling at Hestia but didn't try to go near seeing she was nervous.

Lita took out ice punch and Poliwhirl pokeball. Giving the Pokémon the move and releasing him. Max ended up getting hit by Poliwhirl too and Lita had to wonder how long before he learned a lesson. Lita then put flamethrower in and gave it to Bagon. Releasing her dragon type.

"You have a dragon," Max said eyes wide. Bagon already had flames in his mouth and Max received a light flamethrower to the face. Hestia looking at it seeming jealous.

"Well you all have new moves," Lita said and her Pokémon cheered. "We have gotten four badges and this is your reward. But there is reason for my madness. Nova shadow ball is a ghost type move." The little Eevee looked up at that. "You work with that and master it your egg move should become easier." Nova gave out a cheer at that. "Pidgeotto." Lita didn't want to tell the Pokémon the move she had actually wanted for him was too expensive. "Toxic is a poison type move. Helps diversify your move set and also is tricky." Pidgeotto gave out a noise at that.

"Hestia dark pulse gives you a different move as well," Lita said taking Hestia and putting her on the floor. The vulpix staying by her trainer. "Poliwhirl, you just got arms. Ice punch will help you learn to use them and ice is a move set your familiar with." Poliwhirl held up a fist at that. "And Bagon flamethrower will help defend against ice. One of your greatest weaknesses."

Bagon let out a flamethrower to the sky and Hestia gave a moan and rubbed against Lita. Lita knew she could give the TM to Hestia but Hestia could learn it naturally easier than Bagon and she wanted her Pokémon to learn moves naturally too. Would make them more powerful. "Hestia, you can work with Bagon. Him knowing it will help you learn it faster."

Bagon came over and brought Hestia closer to him and Hestia gave a little cheer. "Now guys remember we have a new team mate. I am going to release him but I don't know how he will react," Lita said. "Max that goes for you too. My other Pokémon didn't try to hurt you. Primeape might."

"Max," May said taking her little brother away as Lita released her last Pokémon.

Primeape seemed shocked looking around and then looked at the Pokémon. "Primeape," Lita said wondering if she should have given him a TM, but she didn't want to make him more dangerous if he reacted badly. "I caught you remember. Your apart of my team now."

Primeape gave a look around clearly not sure what to do. "I can promise you a lot of battles," Lita said and that made Primeape look up. "And learning moves you would never dream of before. Just listen to me." Primeape looked at Lita as Lita took out the hat. "Sunglasses are mine." Primeape was still wearing her sunglasses. "But you can have this."

Primeape accepted the trade as Lita took her sunglasses back and put them on. Seemed Primeape was going to listen. She took out her pokedex and scanned Primeape. She was right he was no low level Pokémon. He must have been doing a lot of training in the wild knowing counter, encore, focus energy, leer, rage, scratch, karate chop, low kick, and seismic toss. She promised she would help May though so she couldn't test him out yet. "Primeape and Poliwhirl take one of the dummies and train together." She decided to put those two to work together. "Bagon and Hestia your working together on the other. Pidgeotto you take one for yourself. Only hit the dummy. I don't want to explain to Nurse Joy why anyone got poisoned. Nova you're with me. We're helping May."

Her Pokémon went to battle as Lita turned to May. May released her three Pokémon. She had her Torchic, a butterfree, and a pink cat looking Pokémon which Lita learned was a Skitty. May had caught her in Hoeinn before leaving for Kanto. Lita watched May show off her routine and saw May had the first round down. She had seen a few contests on TV.

Max was right in May wasn't the best with battles. Lita knew in contest battles you had to make your moves look good at the same time as battling, but May focused too much on making her moves look good. It let opponents take advantage which Lita did with Nova. Lita giving some battle advice as best as she could.

Max had wandered off to watch Lita Pokémon train and when she heard the yell she was about to turn around and yell at him thinking he had done something only to see Damien with his Wartortle. The two had targeted Hestia but Bagon had taken the hit and was roaring at the boy and Pokémon. All of Lita's other Pokémon coming in to defend Hestia as well, even Primeape who seemed to be looking for a fight or getting into a rage. Lita deciding to return to the fighting type as Nova joined her friends.

"What do you think you're doing to my Pokémon?" Lita asked going to pick Hestia up.

"They were in my way," Damien said. "You still have that weak thing."

"Hestia here took down Surge's Raichu," Lita said petting her friend and Hestia gave out a yell. "Seems Hestia wants to show you a thing or two. Best two out of three."

"I'll take your weak team," Damien said.

"May give Damien your spot," Lita said. They had been using one of the battle fields to practice and some other people were also practicing, but eyes had turned to them. No one else had a problem with her Pokémon training on their own. In fact, Lita noticed several other Pokémon nearby. Apparently, they had joined the training.

May stepped aside and Damien took his spot. Pidgeotto flying above the battle field clearly wanting this battle. "Okay your first," Lita called out and Damien seemed to smirk as he released an Elekid. Lita wondering what it was with jerks and this electric type since Paul had one as well. Damien started continually using electric attacks. "Toxic." Lita called out as Pidgeotto had been using quick attack and protect to avoid electric attacks but that would not work forever.

The poison attacked hit but didn't seem to stop Elekid. "Thunder," Damien called out and Lita order a silver wing telling Pidgeotto to hit it at the ground. Hoping it would defend against the attack. It did a bit and Pidgeotto hit Elekid with a wing attack right after but one more thunder bolt and Pidgeotto was done. "Weak." Damien called out as Lita returned Pidgeotto, but Lita looked at Elekid before Damien returned it. That Pokémon was damaged. She was proud of her flying type.

Damien released sandslash and Hestia gave a call out. "Not this one Hestia. Bagon your turn," Lita said to the dragon type.

"Use scratch," Damien said barely waiting for Bagon to take the field. Sandslash came running at Bagon who Lita order to respond with a headbutt. The two moves meeting but Bagon was clearly more powerful. Sandslash threw it back and then Lita ordered a dragon breath.

When the move was done Sandslash was knocked out and Lita raised an eyebrow. That had been too easy. Seemed without a type advantage Damien was nothing. Damien returned Sandslash with a frown. "Of course, you won using an overpowered dragon type," Damien said.

"Bagon, good job," Lita said and Bagon stepped aside.

"Too afraid to use that fire type against a real fire type?" Damien asked taking out a pokeball.

"Hestia, your turn," Lita said and Hestia jumped down as Damien released a Ponyta. May gave out a noise thinking this was a beautiful Pokémon.

"Ember," Damien said and embers come out but Lita didn't have Hestia dodge them.

"Let's try out your new move. Dark Pulse followed by quick attack," Lita said the embers didn't affect Hestia at all. A dark pulse came out and hit into Ponyta. The dark pulse wasn't as powerful as she would like yet but it did the job and then Hestia ran into Ponyta fast. The quick attack knocking Ponyta back with Ponyta only able to give a tackle back. "Use another quick attack."

Hestia used the move again and Ponyta was knocked out. "Two out of three," Lita said kind of disappointed how easy this was. Only Pidgeotto and Elekid was a real match.

Damien seemed angry. "You couldn't defeat that weakling," Damien yelled at Ponyta who was still knocked out. "Your useless." Damien took out his pokeball and crushed it. "You can have this one too if you want." Damien turned around and walked away.

"He just abandoned Ponyta," May said shocked as Lita rolled her eyes.

"It's his thing. He abandoned Hestia and Ash's Charmander," Lita said as May went up.

"Nice battle," Lita heard and turned to see Emma there with Forrest and Richie. "Too bad he was so weak."

"That guy is barely worth the effort," Lita said greeting the two and seeing May. "May, if you want Ponyta capture her now." May turned to Lita. Ponyta had just woken up and seemed to get she was being abandoned.

"How would you like it?" May asked holding out a pokeball and Ponyta seemed to realize her choices were become wild or go with this kind girl. Ponyta tapped her head to the pokeball and was instantly captured.

"Good," Forrest said. "That Ponyta deserves a better trainer. Would you believe that jerk abandoned a Slugma?"

"Yes," Lita said without even thinking. "What's a Slugma?"

"A fire Pokémon not known to be in Kanto. He had to get it imported to here. Evolves into Magcargo who is a rock type as well," Forrest said and Lita knew Forrest was specializing in rocks after all to take over the Pewter gym.

"We better go into Nurse Joy," Emma said and May nodded.

The group walking inside and May explained about Ponyta to Nurse Joy who took the pokeball. Lita picked up the treats she had delivered and released Primeape. She gave Pidgeotto a potion to heal damage from the battle. Giving all the Pokémon a nice treat. She had six left and gave one each to May's Pokémon. Letting Richie, Forrrest, and Emma take one to give to one of their Pokémon. Everyone thanking her.

"You know you have two fire types now," Max said. "Not a diverse team."

"Oh you," Emma said rubbing Max's head. "Ponyta will be great for contest and you can catch other types later." Lita had a chat with Forrest and Richie. Richie had three badges and Forrest had two. The group chatted for a bit before going to their own rooms.

Once inside her room, Lita took her old back pack and dumped the contents. Her Pokémon were sleeping all over the room as Lita organized her own backpack. It had two big sections. Lita putting her personal stuff in one and anything for her Pokémon in the other. She had a few little pockets where she put her pokedex and other random things.

Then she looked at her old bag. She didn't want to throw it out. She could put it in the backpack but also knew even with the extra room in this backpack it would be a waste of space. She would see if one of her Pokémon, maybe Primeape, wanted to carry it. If not, she would send it home to Aunt Delia. She laid down on the bed happy to be able to sleep in a bed for some time as she looked over the information Tracey sent her about Alola form Pokémon. Finding it really interesting herself.


	10. Tournament

The first two days of the event were the fighting and grass event. Ash didn't have enough Pokémon of a single type to enter any of the single type competitions, but the main event was the last day. The event you could use any type you wanted. It was the only one where the grand prize was a Pokémon egg.

Each event took 32 people, which made it 5 rounds. The events started early in the day and ran until late, with a couple of breaks between rounds. Ash watched the fighting and grass round taking notes on things to work on with Oddish and Riolu. Riolu sat and watched as a man with a Lucario won the round. Riolu looked amazed at her evolved form.

The third day was the water event. That day Ash and his team were just cheering Misty. Misty looked around at her competition. She knew from talking to Loren that only her and one other person were specializers in water. The others were just trainers who all had at least three water types. Loren had been very helpful and Misty had to wonder if there was more going on between her and Lance. She had heard tales of Lance having a girlfriend but neither Ash or Lita had mentioned it.

"You Misty?" Misty had been having a discussion with Totodile. The first round had started but she wasn't up until the end of it. She looked up to see a boy who looked the same age as her. He had a blue frog type Pokémon Misty knew as Froakie on his shoulder.

"Yes, your Kevin, right? The other person specializing in water Pokémon," Misty said.

"Yeah," Kevin said. "And this is Froakie. One of my newest Pokémon. He kept trying to run from Professor Sycamore lab over in Kalos. So, the professor gave him to me before I headed here."

"Are you from Kalos?" Misty asked.

"No Alola," Kevin said. "But I was in Kalos before coming here. Because of the age restrictions here I couldn't come here until I was 13. I heard you're the future gym leader of the Cerulean Gym."

"It's my family's gym," Misty said with a nod.

"Then I look forward to battling you," Kevin said. "I think your boyfriend is getting jealous though." Misty was confused for a moment but turned to see Ash walking towards them. Kevin must have seen them together at times.

"Misty," Ash said. "Just wanted to wish you luck before your match. Kick some ass."

"Thanks Ash," Misty said as she was called up into the battle field. The first two battles were one on one to get pass the largest two rounds fast. The next two were two on two. The last one was three on three. You could use any water Pokémon you had on your team, but only water Pokémon.

The town had set up a water field. A complete pool with one or two platforms in it. This was something she had been waiting for as she took out a pokeball and released Goldeen. She having transferred Goldeen back to herself and the Pokémon had been excited for an actual battle.

Her opponent released a Magikarp which made Misty raise an eyebrow. Magikarp weren't exactly fighters. Barely could learn the move tackle. Goldeen with her peck attack easily overpowered the undertrained Magikarp. Misty glad there wasn't a surprised evolution as she returned her Pokémon.

"Nice job," Ash said to Misty when she left the battle field. Pikachu jumping on her shoulder to congratulate her as Eevee rubbed her leg.

"That was too easy," Misty said shaking her head hoping her next battle was harder.

In round two she fought a boy with a Tentacool and Horsea got a much better fight than Goldeen did. The two Pokémon going at it in a true water battle. Eventually Horsea won with a combination of smokescreen and twister taking Tentacool down.

"Horsea did great," Ash said.

"I have to agree with that," it was Kevin coming up and Ash put an arm around Misty at that making Misty raise an eyebrow. "Is that Horsea one of Loren?"

"Yes," Misty said.

"Maybe I'll have to see about buying one," Kevin said giving Ash a nod as he went for his second battle.

"Ash, what's going on with you?" Misty asked and Ash took his arm away. Pikachu and Eevee seemed to be giggling to themselves as they talked.

"Nothing, just don't like that guy," Ash said and Misty raised an eyebrow but decided not to question it.

The next two rounds were two on two battles. She decided to use Seel and Shellder in one of these battles while using Horsea and Goldeen in the other. Seel and Shellder were able to battle on land but really shined in the water and Misty was smiling at her team as she won and got to the final round.

"You're against Kevin," Ash said when Kevin won his last battle.

"Yeah," Misty said with a nod and smile. Glad she was facing the best. First through third all got a prize so the person Misty defeated and Kevin defeated battled each other to see who got third.

Then it was Kevin and Misty turned. "Misty, I am using my strongest," Kevin called and Misty gave a smirk as Kevin released a Swanna. Misty knew he was not playing about using his strongest just from the look of the bird. Misty kind of wished she could use Psyduck and give him his first big battle, but she had discovered the duck Pokémon could not swim.

Instead she took out Totodile pokeball and released the Jotho starter. Kevin had Swanna used a wing attack but Misty had Totodile dodge by jumping into the water. "Stay under," Misty called out. Swanna was taking to the sky but Totodile was unreachable being underwater.

Kevin had no choice but to send the Pokémon in close where Totodile jumped out of the water with a bite attack. Landing a direct hit. "Not bad," Kevin said but Swanna had grabbed a hold of Totodile and Kevin ordered an Aerial Ace. Totodile landing on the platform in the middle of the water field.

"Water gun," Misty ordered for the move to be met with Swanna own water gun. The moved exploding on each other. Both Pokémon were injured but they were getting up. "Dragon claw."

"Air slash," Kevin said and the two attacked met again and that was it for both of the Pokémon. They were both knocked out.

Misty and Kevin returning both of them. "Well let's see how you handle this," Kevin said tossing out his Pokémon which was a Araquanid. Misty eyes growing wide. This was a water and bug Pokémon and while she loved water she hated bug. Misty wanted to defeat this one.

Misty released Seel. Araquanid opened with a bug bite which Misty had Seel dodge by using aqua jet. Then an ice beam which iced over the water field completely. Araqunanid getting stuck in the forming ice. Seel able to get an aqua jet and headbutt combination in. Araqunanid being freed and coming back with his own bubble beam.

"Headbutt," Both Misty and Kevin ordered at the same time and the attacks met hitting each other. Both Pokémon were knocked back but Araqunanid fainted.

Kevin taking out his last Pokémon and releasing a Primarina. Misty knew this was the final evolved form Popplio, the water starter of Alola. This was Kevin's starter. And Primarina sent out a moonblast which hit into Seel.

"You okay?" Misty asked and Seel got back up. Seel letting out a new attack Misty had been having Shellder help him with. Aurora Beam hit into Primarina. Kevin ordering a hyper beam which hit in Seel knocking the Pokémon out.

Misty knew she was in trouble as she returned Seel. This Pokémon was strong and she only had one Pokémon that might be able to beat it. She let out Staryu. The field was still iced over from Seel attack with some holes in the ice to the water below. Primarina was too big to fit into those holes but Staryu wasn't.

"Staryu go through the holes in the ice," Misty said and Staryu went in. Misty ordering Staryu to come out with rapid spin every once in a while, when Primarina was close.

"Time to melt this ice," Kevin said. "Weather ball." It was a sunny day so the move weather ball became a fire move that melted all the ice. Misty was impressed and had to look into the move. See if she could buy it for any of her Pokémon but she had a battle now.

"Psywave," Misty ordered Staryu coming out of the water and using the move on Primarina. The Pokémon being pushed back.

"Aqua jet," Kevin called out and Primarina used aqua jet hitting into Staryu. "Use moon blast." The fairy type move hit into Staryu and Staryu hit into the water. Going under and when it came up the Pokémon was down. Kevin had won.

Misty returned her starter thanking the Pokémon as Kevin was declared winner. "Sorry Mist," Ash said as Misty walked down.

"It was a great battle," Misty said as she went to the award stand. In second place she got two water stones and a dive ball. Kevin in first got a couple more evolutionary items and more than one dive ball. Third place only got one water stone.

"Hey Misty," Kevin said as they walked into the Pokémon Center. Ash was next to Misty and put his arm around Misty again at hearing the voice. "That was a great battle. Look forward to another one."

"Me too. Next time I'll win," Misty said.

"Try," Kevin said with a smirk as he dropped his pokeballs off with Nurse Joy. "I'm heading out when they are healed. See you later." Kevin gave a wave as he walked off.

"I think you have a rival," it was Loren walking in and Misty and Ash turned to her. "Just wanted to say I was impressed by Horsea. It hasn't been long but you have done well."

"Thank you," Misty said blushing.

"Ash, can't wait to see you battle," Loren said.

"Yeah, I better go train," Ash said. He wasn't tomorrow but the day after and he ran out.

"Was it me or was Ash getting a little jealous your attention being on another guy," Loren said and Misty gave Loren a look. "You know sometimes you don't have to wait for the guy to make the move." Loren playfully pushed Misty and Misty gave a small smile as she went to follow Ash.

Ash and Misty skipped the next day of battles. Ash wanting to concentrate on getting his Pokémon ready. His female Nidoran had heard of her partner evolution and had wanted on the team for a battle to evolve herself. Ash had also taken Oddish back wanting her to have a real battle as well. Ash planned on using Oddish, Nidoran, Riolu, and Gible throughout the entire thing. Having sent Charmander to the lab to rest promising to bring him back to the team right after.

"Ash consider using Pikachu and Eevee in the finale rounds," Misty implored. "Them and Charmander are your strongest and there is tough competition here."

"I am going to win it and win that Pokémon egg," Ash said insuring Misty. "With the four Pokémon I have chosen. They need some experience anyway."

Misty knew Ash was stubborn so decided to just watch. Ash's first match was against a girl with a Phanpy. The battle a lot harder than Misty's first battle. Nidoran doing her best to keep Phanpy at bay. Ash having given her ice beam as well and she having learnt bite while at the lab. Towards the end of the battle Nidoran had evolved into Nidorina and taking down Phanpy with the extra power.

"See Misty," Ash said with a smile.

"You have to win four more matches if you're going to win," Misty warned Ash.

The next match was somewhat simpler. The boy clearly a new trainer who lived in town using a Rattata. Riolu outclassed the Pokémon in every way and simply knocked him out. Misty knew Ash was on a high from two wins and she also knew that could be his downfall. She knew Ash well enough by now to know he got too cocky when he was winning. It got to his head fast.

The next round proved to be harder. Ash using Gible and Oddish in his two on two. His opponent using a Crobat which nearly had Oddish taken out. Ash managing to use mega drain to heal Oddish and take out Crobat. Then next Pokemon being a Passiminan, a fighting type Pokémon who easily defeated Oddish.

Ash let Gible out of his Pokeball. Misty biting her lip. The Pokémon might be a dragon type but this was his first real battle that was not a training match. That Passiminan was strong. "Stay as far away from him as you can. Use dragon breath." Ash told Gible using a strategy of keeping distance to not get hit.

It worked a bit Gible able to dodge attacks, but passiminan was fast and skilled. As Passiminan used take down Ash ordered a body slam. Afterward the two stood there for a moment before Passiminan fainted.

"He's getting too into himself," Misty said to Pikachu who was sitting on her lap along with Eevee. The two Pokémon agreeing.

For his next two on two Ash used Riolu and Nidorina. Riolu faced a Sylveon which Eevee was looking at. The Pokémon being something he could evolve into it. Watching it. It was towards the middle of Riolu and Sylveon battle that Eevee shook his head and turned around. Deciding he did not like that evolution.

Sylveon and Riolu knocked each other out and Ash released Nidorina and Ash realized he had a problem when Gengar was released. Ghost type Pokémon moves such as fighting and normal did not work. Leaving Ash only with poison sting, which was also not affective. Ice beam and bite which were the only moves that could possibly take down Gengar.

The Pokémon was fast and strong and Ash had to used bite when he could. The dark type move was the most powerful against the ghost type. Nidorina was getting confused. "Calm down," Ash yelled out to her. "Take a breath and wait for Gengar to come to you."

Nidorina waited and when Gengar was closed use bite. Nidorina getting hit with sucker punch. The two continued to bite and sucker punch each other for a while before both stopped and then Gengar fell right before Nidroina fell. Both Pokémon unconscious.

In a situation like this the judges had to decide who the winner was. "Well after a long discussion," Loren said. "Gengar fell first. Ash gets the round."

Ash smiled as he walked off the battle field. He was in the final round. "Ash those four Pokémon are tired," Misty said getting to him before the next round started. "Use Pikachu and Eevee. You can run back and grab Charmander real fast as well."

"Pika, pika," Pikachu said and Eevee also gave out a sound of agreement.

"Thanks guys but I am going to use Riolu, Gible, and Oddish," Ash said and Misty sighed.

The fight for third place was done and Ash went back onto the field releasing Oddish. He was surprised when his opponent, a man only going by Gold, released a Tyranitar. Oddish had a type advantage and Ash smiled as he ordered an absorb. The move didn't seem to bother Tyranitar though as Tyranitar came at Oddish with a fire fang. Oddish fainted after one move.

Ash released Riolu who also had a type advantage but counter seemed to have little affect on this Pokémon who used iron defense. Then Tyranitar used Earthquake and then hyper beam. Riolu fainting. Ash eyes grew wide as he took out his last pokeball. It was Gible turn and to win Gible had to defeat all three Pokémon.

He paused though. Gible wasn't strong enough and he knew it. "Trainer release your Pokémon," the referee said.

"No," Ash said shaking his head. He wished he had taken Pikachu and Eevee from Misty but Gible had been in a few battles. There was no way he could take down Tyranitar when Riolu and Oddish barely scratched him. "I surrender."

"Gold wins," the referee said accepting Ash's surrender as Ash backed off the battle field. In second place he got a ultra ball and a couple of great balls but his eyes turned to the egg that was given to Gold. He had wanted that.

"You were right," Ash said when he was sitting in the Pokémon center with Misty. "I should have switched up my team."

"I don't know if it would have matter," Misty said. "But you would have had a better shot."

"I think I will send all four back to Oak for a bit," Ash said. "They need a rest. I'll take butterfree and Charmander back on the team. Plus Hypno. Oak been asking me to take him."

"And Rattata," Misty said making Ash look at her. "You caught one. A while back. You and Lita argued over it."

"I forgot about her," Ash said. "Sure, why not." Ash shrugged with a nod. "And we need to get to Celadon. Lita is probably waiting for us. Bet she still only has five Pokémon."

"I will take that bet," Misty said holding out her hand and Ash taking it. Misty remembering what Loren said about making the first move but decided that could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isn't the best chapter I know. A big tournament like this wasn't easy for me to write. Battles are not my best. If anyone has any tips I am all ear. Also, this is the last of the 10 I prewrote. I have one or two others written so will upload once a week on Monday now.
> 
> Just so everyone knows what Pokémon everyone has.
> 
> Ash:
> 
> On team- Eevee, Pikachu, Butterfree, Charmander, Hypno, Rattata
> 
> At the lab- Nidorina, Nidorino, Oddish, Riolu, Gible
> 
> Misty:
> 
> On team- Staryu, Seel, Totodile, Shellder, Psyduck, Horsea
> 
> At the lab- Goldeen
> 
> Lita
> 
> On team- Eevee (Nova), Pidgeotto, Vulpix (Hestia), Poliwag, Bagon, Primeape
> 
> At the lab- none


	11. Rocket Game Corner

Ash and Misty hit Celadon five days after leaving Loren town. Ash was having problems with Hypno. He was a powerful Pokémon who did not want to take directions. He knew confusion, disable, future sight, hypnosis, nasty plot, nightmare, and pound. He tried to put Ash, Misty, and their Pokémon asleep but Professor Oak had given them some advice on how not to fall asleep. After Pikachu and Eevee took Hypno down a few times though Hypno started to back off on attacking them. He wasn't being cooperative really, but it was a first step.

Rattata was just a normal Rattata. More interested in food than training. He knew the moves tackle, tail whip, quick attack, and focus energy. So, far Ash had not gotten him into anything but extra cheese. He had even given him the move ice beam with Misty's TM machine thinking that might spark a battle spirit. But so far it didn't. Ash didn't want to admit Lita was right though. He would figure out how to get him to train and get him to battle.

Butterfree was happy to be back. Ash didn't realize how much he missed the bug Pokémon. Butterfree had learned poison powder at the lab. The bug was a hard worker and Ash wanted to give him a TM but had had nothing for Butterfree.

Misty had sent Goldeen back to lab. The fish much happier training there. Horsea she was able to hold and bring around on land. She was impressed by her team but she knew she needed to figure out how to take on people with type advantages. Needed her Pokémon to get stronger. She had them working on power and technique and deciding what TMs to buy that were not water or ice.

She also had her two water stones to think about. Both Staryu and Shellder evolved by water stone but Shellder was not ready. Staryu on the other hand was ready. "Staryu," Misty said finally deciding. They were getting their camp packed up to head into Celadon. "It's yours if you want it."

Misty held out the water stone to her starter. Staryu coming close and then getting near to the stone. The Pokémon glowed and soon Staryu was Starmie. Misty took out her Pokedex Oak had given her. Upon evolving Starmie had learned psychic. "Nice," Ash said with a smile as Misty congratulated her Pokémon before returning them all.

They walked into Celadon and saw all these sale signs being taken down. The two wondering why as they found the Pokémon center and asked Nurse Joy if Lita Ketchum was there. "Her and her girlfriend are out back. Good luck," Joy said making the two look at each other.

"What was that?" Ash asked as they headed towards the back training area.

"I don't know," Misty said with a shrug and when they got to the back they saw a familiar team training. "Looks like Poliwag evolved." Misty seeing the evolved form of Poliwag punching a target with ice punch.

"Seems she's been busy," Ash said looking around but not seeing his cousin. He taking a step closer to the Pokémon planning on asking them but soon found himself flat on his back. Pikachu and Eevee being thrown off and his hat was gone. Looking over him was a Primeape wearing a different hat and holding his. "Hey, what was that for?" Pikachu and Eevee giving out angry sounds.

"Prime," Primeape said as Misty took a step back.

"Primeape," it was a new voice and Ash saw Lita approaching with May by her side. "That's my cousin. He won't hurt anyone." Lita held out a hand to help Ash up. "Primeape give him his hat back." Primeape looked at the hat in his hand and then took the one off his head and held that out to Ash. "I think he wants to trade."

"No," Ash said grabbing his hat and Primeape looked upset. Ash giving the Pokémon a nasty look. "Is this pig your Pokémon?"

"Yeah and you could be nicer," Lita said tilting her head.

"He put me on my back," Ash complained.

"Cause the last person to sneak up on my team while training with Pokémon out was Damien," Lita said. "Primeape, we'll get you another hat. Go back." Primeape put his hat back on and backed up to the rest of Lita's team. All of them had stopped training and turned to see Ash and Misty.

"Hi," May said breaking up the discussion. "I waited around to see you two again. Took you long enough."

"So, you're the person Nurse Joy was talking about," Misty said as May gave Misty a hug figuring out the girlfriend comment. "What are you doing here?"

"May won a contest," Lita said smiling proudly putting an arm around May. "Emma says hi. Her, Richie, and Forrest left right after the contest."

"And I better hit the road as well," May said. "If I can find where Max went."

"Just wait to hear his yells as a Pokémon…" Lita sentence was cut off as they heard a yell and a shock. All turning to see Max had grabbed hold of Pikachu and received a small shock for it. "That." Lita pointed.

"Max," May yelled at her brother going to grab him. "Well I am glad I waited to see you both again. Wish I could stay longer but I waited too long. Need to head to the next contest." May gave Ash a hug as well. "Next time we have more time. Lita. Thank you so much." Misty watched as May and Lita hugged and kissed each other cheeks. She raised an eyebrow. "You sure?"

Lita seemed tempted on whatever May was offering but then gave a smile. "I'll see you soon," Lita said giving May one more hug and the brother and sister left.

"So, Ash, you owe me," Misty said. "Lita has six Pokémon." Ash groaned as he took out some money and handed it to Misty.

"You bet on my team?" Lita asked but seemed amused by it.

"How did you teach Poliwhirl ice punch?" Misty asked.

"TM," Lita said.

"We have all the TMs," Ash said.

"And I had our TM machine," Lita reminded Ash. "I bought more. Something for every member of my team to celebrate four badges."

"I can see," Ash asked and Lita took out her TM book and let Ash flip through it. "Hyper Beam. Butterfree can learn this one."

Ash had a smile on his face as he went to take it out but was stopped by Lita. "That's a one time use," Lita said taking her book back. "Feel free to use any of my reusable but that one is mine."

"You haven't used it," Ash complained.

"I am still considering who to give it to," Lita said and Misty sighed. The two were back to bickering. "Primeape can learn it and when Hestia evolves so can she." The two Pokémon looked up at their names. "Plus, maybe I'll save it for a Pokémon I have not captured yet. It's mine to do with what I want."

"We said we would share," Ash said.

"The TM machine," Lita said. "And the TMs Uncle Lance and Aunt Delia bought us. But I made the money I used to buy these."

"Ash, it's fair," Misty said.

"We'll see what mom says," Ash said turning to walk back into the center.

"Your brining Aunt Delia into this?" Lita asked chasing after her cousin.

Misty looked at the six Pokémon. "You six were happier when you weren't with us," Misty said and the Pokémon all gave out nods and sounds of agreements. Poliwhirl pointed at where Ash had previously been to indicate it was him they had a problem with, not Misty. "Come on." Misty indicated for all Pokémon to follow her into the Pokémon center.

Ash and Lita were on the phone and Misty saw Delia Ketchum who she had seen over the phone before. "Ash, Lita," Delia finally yelled shutting the two up. "Ash, if Lita bought the TM with her own money it's hers. If you want hyper beam so much go buy one of your own. And can you two try to be nice to each other."

"Yes," the two said together and wished Delia goodbye.

"Hey," Lita said smiling at her Pokémon.

"Why does Primeape have your backpack?" Ash asked noticing now the fighting type had the backpack on as well.

"I bought a new one," Lita said indicating the new one on her back. "Primeape likes it and since he's carrying it his pokeball can handle it when I return him. We did enough training." Lita started to return everyone leaving Nova and Hestia out of their balls. "So, I figured out where the breeder who gave us our Eevees is. We can stop on our way out of town."

"What's the rush?" Ash asked.

"There's no gym here," Lita said. "And I have been waiting for a while. I'd like to continue."

"And I'd like the hang out here for a few days," Ash said.

"Hold it," Misty said holding out her hands. "Lita has been waiting for us for a long time. How about we spend one more night here and leave tomorrow."

"Sounds good," Lita said. "You better get a room though."

"Don't you have a room for us," Ash said.

"I have a room for me," Lita said and Ash opened his mouth to speak.

"Let's see if there is a double room available," Misty said going to Nurse Joy and getting the room for the night.

"Have you been to the Game Corner?" Ash asked.

"Rocket Game Corner?" Lita asked. "No, I have not been to a casino."

"I heard the prizes there are amazing," Ash said. "I'm going to go see what I can win. Coming?"

"I'll pass," Lita said.

"Your lost," Ash said turning to Misty. "Misty."

"I'll pass too," Misty said and Ash pouted but nodded and left. "We need some girl talk anyway." Lita raised an eyebrow but Misty took her arm. "Let's do it while we shop."

….

Ash had a smile on his face as he walked into the casino. Then he saw the prizes. Expensive TMs and rare Pokémon. His eye on Scyther. It was a powerful bug type and hard to find anywhere but the safari zone.

Ash sat at the machine and started to play. He biting his lip as he lost some money. This was going to be harder than he thought to get enough coins to get the Pokémon he wanted. He wasn't sure how long he sat at the machine before Pikachu started poking at him.

"What?" Ash asked.

"Pika," Pikachu said and Eevee also seemed to be frantic. Wanting Ash's attention. Ash raised an eyebrow but followed his Pokémon to a picture fame.

"What?" Ash asked and Pikachu was pointing and then seemed to roll his eyes as Pikachu pushed a hidden button. The picture moved to reveal a secret passageway. "I'm not sure we should…" Ash stopped as Pikachu and Eevee had already moved within.

Ash followed the picture frame closing behind him. "You two," Ash whispered grabbing them and then saw some Team Rocket grunts passing. Ash ducked into an empty office area so he wasn't seen as he watched. "This is a Team Rocket headquarters."

"Pika," Pikachu said.

"Eve," Eevee said out and Ash wasn't sure how his Pokémon figured this out.

"We need help," Ash said but also knowing if he left he could be caught. Also there was a chance police officers wouldn't believe him, but if he sent a Pokémon out the police could follow that Pokémon to him. Ash went to the desk and found a piece of paper and pen. Writing a note on it. "Pikachu your fast. Get this to Lita and Misty. Don't let Team Rocket see you."

"Pika," Pikachu said taking the note and Ash opened the door a tiny crack letting Pikachu sneak out. Ash hoped he was not making a mistake as he closed the door again. He then took out another pokeball and release Hypno. The Pokémon gave Ash a stare. Ash knowing this Pokémon wasn't the most loyal yet.

"Look we're in a dangerous situation and I need you to put people and Pokémon to sleep like you did in the town," Ash said and Hypno seemed shocked. "Something I am sure you will like. Work together."

"Hypno," Hypno said and Ash smirked. He had this psychic type help now. Time to bring the fight to Team Rocket.

….

Misty and Lita walked through the city. Hestia and Nova had asked to return to their pokeballs not long after leaving the center. Both were not city Pokémon. "So, I need to ask," Misty said as they were looking through clothes. "What's your deal?"

"Huh?" Lita asked.

"Well I thought you had a thing for Tracey and Ash said you found Kyle cute. Something you did not deny. But Nurse Joy called May your girlfriend," Misty said and Lita face turned red. "And the way you two were acting I could see it. So, boys or girls?"

"First off both Tracey and May are just friends," Lita said but didn't meet Misty eyes at that. Her face red and Misty suspected she did have a crush on one of them. Misty deciding it had to be May. Lita had never acted this way when Misty had asked if she liked Tracey. "Second off I can't like them both?" Misty raised an eyebrow. "Both boys and girls."

"Oh," Misty said. "Nothing wrong with that. Um… have you…"

"What thought of you?" Lita asked and Misty seemed to be unsure. "Misty, Ash and me rarely agree on anything. When it comes to Pokémon or girls. I only see you as a friend."

"That's good," Misty said. "Because well I sort of think of you as my best friend."

"Ditto," Lita said.

"So, what did May ask you about?" Misty asked.

"Oh, she offered for me to go with her and Max," Lita said and Misty raised an eyebrow. "Said they could use me to help them. It's nothing. So how are the Pokémon?" It was clearly a topic change and Misty decided to let it go. "Horsea?"

"Great, Horsea helped get me to second place in the water section of the tournament," Misty said. "We'll have to have a battle when we can. I want to see Poliwhirl in action. And Starmie could use a good challenge as well."

"Oh, you evolved Staryu," Lita said. "You're on. How is Ash's Gible. Can't wait to see that one."

"At the lab," Misty said and Lita laughed. She should have expected that. "Thinking of buying some TMs while we're here."

"The store here is amazing," Lita said. "It has everything. Anything specific your looking for?"

"I kind of wanted weather ball," Misty said. "But looking through my pokedex I noticed none of the Pokémon I have can learn it. I do want moves not water, psychic, or ice. Something that would work well against an electric type or grass type."

"Ice is pretty good against grass types," Lita reminded Misty. "As for electric ground type moves are the best. Come on we'll head to the store."

Lita and Misty paid for some clothes. Lita keeping her promise and getting Primeape another hat. Lita leading Misty towards the shop when she nearly jumped from a Pokémon jumping on her. "Pikachu," Lita said shocked.

"He has a note," Misty said taking the note from Pikachu. "Team Rocket, need help. ASAP." Misty and Lita looked at each other. "Wasn't he going to the Game Corner."

"Yeah what trouble can you get into at Rocket Game Corner but losing…. Rocket…. Oh no," Lita said. "They wouldn't actually put their name on top of their headquarters."

"No one put two and two together," Misty said.

"Pika," Pikachu yelled out some electricity coming out of his cheeks.

"Officer Jenny," Misty and Lita said together and went to turn towards the police office.

….

Officer Jenny stared at the two girls as they finished their tale showing her the note. "Is this some type of joke?" Officer Jenny asked after the two were done. "I don't have time…"

"It's not," Lita begged. "My cousin could be in very real trouble."

"We wouldn't play a joke on the police," Misty said. "Look she's the champion niece. Basically daughter. I'm the future gym leader of Cerulean City gym. We're not just some random kids."

"Wait, does that mean the champion nephew is in trouble?" Officer Jenny said seeming to perk up when Misty mentioned Lance.

"Yes," the two said together.

"I can't just run…." Officer Jenny paused looking at Pikachu. "His Pokémon." The two nodded. "Okay there. Pikachu, I need you to lead me to your trainer."

"Pika," Pikachu said jumping onto the floor.

"Following him gives me any cause I need," Jenny said. "Boys, get the league on the phone and yourselves ready. We might need a raid soon." Officer Jenny ran out following Pikachu. Lita and Misty went to follow.

The group heading into Rocket Game Corner and an employee tried to stop them. Jenny shoving them aside telling them she was looking for an injured trainer. Pikachu was pointing at the picture. "What?" Lita asked the Pokémon.

"Something about this picture," Misty said as Pikachu jumped on top of her and pushed the button.

Officer Jenny taking out a pokeball and releasing an Arcanine. Lita had her camera out and was taking picture. "This is where you girls leave," Officer Jenny said taking out her radio. They could see some Rocket Grunts on the floor seeming to be sleeping. "And take the Pikachu with you."

"Pika," Pikachu complained.

"Pikachu no," Misty said taking the Pokémon and the two went to back out of the casino as police officer started in. Some of them taking customers out of the casino

….

Ash was surprised to say he and Hypno made a good team. Hypno putting people to sleep. The two were progressing well until they came upon two people named Cassidy and Butch, who did a similar motto to that Jesse and James. Hypno not able to put them to sleep for some reason as they released their Pokémon.

Ash releasing Charmander to help Eevee and Hypno battle the three Pokémon they released, a Raticate, Primeape, and Hitmontop. Eevee easily taking out Raticate and Hypno taking Hitmontop. Charmander was having fun fighting Primeape. Ash smirked when they were down.

"Enough," another woman walked in. "You have caused a lot of trouble young man. Enough to be rewarded. Join Team Rocket."

"Never," Ash said.

"Then you shall need to be dealt with," The woman took out a pokeball but was distracted by a grunt yell.

"Police are here, along with the league," the grunt was saying.

"I think it's time for jail," Ash said.

"Maybe some other day kid," the woman said. "This will not be forgotten." The woman put her pokeball away. "You two come." Butch and Cassidy ran after the woman as Ash had Hypno knock out the grunt who came with the alert.

It wasn't long later Officer Jenny and her Arcanine came running. "Ash," Jenny said and Ash nodded.

"They went that way," Ash said pointing. Other officers came running and Jenny order one to take Ash. Ash tried to argue but one look from the officer and he knew not to. Ash returning his Pokémon and following the officer out.

"There must have been an escape route," one officer said to Jenny. "They are gone."

"Let's give this place one more once over," Jenny ordered but knew her officer was probably right. "There are still grunts to get to prison and Pokémon here to save." The officer gave a nod and spread out.

…

Lita and Misty gave Ash a hug and then Lita slapped him over the head. "What the hell were you thinking?" Lita asked. "We need to stay away from Team Rocket. Not march into their headquarters."

"It was random," Ash said. "But Hypno seems to be completely on board now." Ash gave a smirk at that. Hypno was a difficult Pokémon after all but they made a connection.

"I'd like a full story," it was Officer Jenny. She had left her deputies at the Game Corner to take care of clean up. "Now." So, Ash told about how Pikachu and Eevee had led him down there. They must have discovered it was a headquarters somehow while Ash played. Ash telling how he sent Pikachu with a note and figured he would take care of as much of Team Rocket as he could until Help arrived.

"That was a dumb move," Jenny said. "You could have gotten hurt. Everything worked out this time. Next time you might not be so lucky. Stay away from Team Rocket." The three gave a nod and yes. "Now go."

Pikachu was happy to be reunited with Ash as the group went to the Pokémon Center. "Tomorrow we leave this city," Lita said.

"Definitely," Misty said with a nod. Their time in Celadon was over. Time to move on.


	12. The Breeder and Gym Leader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this will be the last chapter for a while. Don't have time to write this and my Arrowverse stuff plus I am going back to school.

The sun was shining as the small group was walking. Lita had Nova, Hestia, and Primeape out. The fighting type liked walking on his own and since they left the city Lita had no problem him walking. In the city she preferred him being in his pokeball so he did not cause problems. He seemed to like to find discarded objects and put them in his backpack.

Ash had both Eevee and Pikachu on his shoulders and was walking besides Misty as Lita took the lead. Lita knowing where the breeder they had promised to visit was located. "So, after this we're heading to Saffron to challenge Sabrina, right?" Ash asked in a way that made it sound more like a statement.

"Sabrina not at her gym," Lita said. "Won't be there for a while." The two gave her a look. "I went through Saffron on the way to Vermillion. Besides I want to head up to Fushia City. We can challenge Janine and then go to the Safari Zone."

"Safari Zone," Ash said his eyes getting wide and a smile coming upon his face. "I could find my Scyther there." Ash really did want a Scythe and since the game corner was now closed the only place Ash knew where to find one was the Safari Zone. He more than willing to go there for a huge Pokémon boose as well. Ash then tilted his head as he looked at Lita strangely. "You want to go to the Safari Zone?"

"I want a Dratini," Lita reminded her cousin who eyes got big on that too.

"Good point," Ash said his mind not having gone to Dratini. It was a powerful Pokémon he had wanted for a long time.

"Seems you two finally agree on something," Misty said with a giggle.

Then Eevee jumped off Ash and joined Nova and Hestia. All three running fast causing the humans to have to pick up a pace to keep up with them. They came to a house with a fence around it and they knew this was the breeder place. "Primeape," Lita called to the Pokémon who came running to join the group.

"Can I help you?" It was a young man coming back.

"Hi, we're Professor Oak trainers. You donated our starters to us," Lita said.

"Oh, yes," the man said with a smile. "Mom, Oak's trainers are here."

An older woman came out of the house and both Nova and Eevee rubbed against her leg making the woman smile. Then Hestia rubbed her and called out. "Wait," the woman said looking down. "I sold this Vulpix to a man named Damien."

"Oh," Lita said biting her lip as she explained how Damien abandoned Vulpix for a Charmander. Ash butting in to explain how Charmander was abandoned was then abandoned by Damien as well.

"Charmander too?" The woman said. "What about Slugma, Pansear, Ponyta?"

"I don't know about Pansear," Lita said. "But Slugma and Ponyta were both abandoned and picked up by better trainers."

The woman looked pissed enough everyone took a step back and she turned to walk into the house. Giving a single for them to follow. The group did after both Eevees and Hestia were quick to run in. Lita returning Primeape so he did not make a mess in someone house. The woman was at a computer.

"You breed all the Pokémon Damien abandoned?" Misty asked.

"No," the woman said. "Only Vulpix. The others came from my sister in Jotho. She specializes in breeding fire Pokémon. I set him up with her though. I am blacklisting Damien. None of the breeder I am in corporation with will sell to him anymore. And my family owns most of the big breeding centers." She turned around. "And I forgot to introduce myself. I am Martha. That's my son Lenny. We specialize in breeding Eevees. And sometimes a Vulpix or two." Martha gave Hestia a smile. "One of my Eevees is mated to a Ninetails."

"How did he afford all of them?" Misty asked the thought having come to her mind a long time ago. The Pokémon Damien bought were not cheap.

"His father is rich," Martha said. "Going to have a word with his father to see if he knows what his son has been up to. You haven't introduced yourselves dears."

"Ash," Ash said with a smile seeming embarrassed. "This is my cousin Lita and our friend Misty."

"Nice to meet the former champion and elite four members kids," Martha said. "Now let me see these three." Martha bent down to look at the three Pokémon she had breed. "Well they have definitely grown. I can see how powerful they have become. Have you decided which way your Eevees will evolve?"

"No," Ash and Lita said together.

"Well might want to decide soon," Martha said. "The two could accidentally evolve into Umbreon, Espeon, or Sylveon." Martha stood up. "It does happen. I have literally written the book on Eevees." She nodded her head over to a display. This front room clearly acting as an office and welcome center for the breeding business.

"How much?" Lita asked as she took a book off the display. Flipping through it a bit looking at the pictures inside.

"20," Martha said and Lita was fast to take the 20 out of her pocket.

"We have a pokedex," Ash reminded Lita confused on why she bought it.

"Samuel Oak is a genius but the pokedex doesn't have everything I know. That book holds a lot more information about Eeevee and how to evolve them," Martha said. "Care to see my stock?"

"Can I get pictures?" Lita asked as Ash and Misty right away went to go see the Pokémon here and Lenny led them to the back. Lita explained her photos to Martha. Martha agreeing to let her take pictures on her property with a smile.

As Ash looked over the evolved forms of Eevees in the back his Eevee, Nova, and Hestia seemed to wander around their former home. Going to greet their parents. Lita was taking as many pictures as she could. Misty herself wandered. She loved Vaporean and had been a little jealous over the Eevees her friends had.

She went to a pond where a couple of Vaporean were swimming. Sitting by them to take a look at the Pokémon. That was when she was surprised by an Eevee jumping out of the water and looking at her. Shaking its fur getting Misty wet, but she laughed. "Hey there," Misty said with a smile. "You like to swim."

"Eve," the Eevee said and pointed at the Vaporean.

"You want to be a Vaporean," Misty said and the Eevee gave a nod as Misty started petting the Eevee. She wondered how much it cost to buy this Eevee but she figured it would be too much for her.

They spent some more time there before the group decided it was time to go. "Well thank you for stopping by," Martha said. "It was so nice to see some of my former Pokémon and see them with good homes. And you saved me from giving any more fire types to that Damien so as a reward." Martha held out three slips of paper. "One for each of you. Good here or with any of my siblings. A list of locations are on the back. They are coupons. Will give you half off any Pokémon."

"Wow," Ash said with wide eyes taking his as Lita took hers.

"You too dear," Martha said to Misty.

"Actually," Misty said. "Can I use it now?" Everyone eyes turned to her surprised at the request. "There is an Eevee in the pond who wants to be a Vaporean."

"I know the one," Martha said with a nod. "She's very into the water."

"I'm a water trainer," Misty said and Martha gave a smile.

"Lenny grab the water Eevee from the lake. We're making a sale," Martha called to her son. Even with the discount buying the Eevee cost Misty a good portion of her money. She was glad she never got a chance to look into TMs as she was handed the pokeball. She needed to send a Pokémon to Professor Oak. She decided to send Seel since he had fought in both gym battles.

The three said goodbye and continued their journey until it was time to camp out. All releasing their Pokémon as they got food ready. After everyone was done eating Lita called Primeape over. "Primeape, three TMs here. Ice Punch, Thunder, and Hyper Beam." Ash ear picked up as he turned to see what Lita was doing. "I'm only going to give you one. You can choose."

"Prime," Primeape said looking at them and thinking. "Primeape." Primeape pointed at the thunder.

"Good choice," Lita said with a smile putting the thunder into the TM machine as she put the others away. Returning Primeape and giving the Pokémon the electric move before releasing him again. "Why don't you try targeting some rocks for a bit."

"If you really want the Hyper Beam so badly," Misty said having seen Ash spying on Lita. She had her own Eevee in her arms. "Why don't you try and trade her?"

"What could I give?" Ash asked.

"You did win some great and ultra balls recently," Misty reminded Ash. "See if she would be up for the…" Misty didn't finish her sentence as Ash called over to Lita. Turning her attention to him.

"How about a trade?" Ash asked. "Great ball for the Hyper Beam?"

"No," Lita said shaking her head.

"Ultra Ball?" Ash asked biting his lip. He only had one ultra ball from his second place finish but to get Hyper Beam for Butterfree would be worth the lost.

"No," Lita said.

"Come on. Giving you a great and ultra is unbalanced," Ash said.

"Ash, I don't want a great or ultra ball," Lita said making Ash frown. "I want the hyper beam."

"You have not even used it," Ash complained.

"It's mine," Lita said rolling her eyes wishing she had gone off with May at this point. She missed May and even Max who had been annoying but funny. Plus, she wouldn't have Ash annoying her for the Hyper Beam.

"Okay," Misty said butting in. "It was worth a shot Ash but Lita clearly has plans." Misty was sorry she had suggested a trade to Ash at this point as Lita moved off to talk to her Pokémon and Ash to his. Misty looked down at her Eevee. "Welcome to the team. Get use to them fighting."

"Eve," Eevee said looking at all the other water Pokémon as Misty introduced them to their new team mate.

….

The next morning as they were packing up their camp the group was surprised by a noise in the sky. Looking up was a weird looking aircraft coming in for a landing. Landing on the field near them and the top opening up, a man came out along with a couple of others.

"You're the flying gym," Misty said recognizing the gym and man from league website.

"Griffin at your service," Griffin said. "You three want a battle?"

"Yes," All three said together.

"One on one matches," Griffin said. "Young man you first. How many badges do you have?"

"Two," Ash said with a smile as Griffin led him in and the gym trainers brought Lita and Misty to an observation area. The area being on top of the gym building and both Nova and Hestia seemed scared of the height so Lita returned them. Misty's Eevee was find looking up at the battle.

Ash was on a round hovering platform and there were several other platforms in front of him. No battle field besides the platforms that Pokémon could jump to. Griffin used a Spearow and Ash let Pikachu take the battle. Pikachu easily overpowering the Spearow and winning Ash his third badge.

Misty went next. Misty looking over the battle field trying to decide who to use. "Totodile," Misty finally decided letting Totodile.

Griffin let a Pidgeotto out of the Pokeball. "Aerial Ace," Griffin started with.

"Jump to the next platform to dodge," Misty said and Totodile had easy jumping between the platforms. His dance moves coming into play to jump between. He doing some fancy jumping as he did.

Griffin continued to use flying type moves before he decided to switch it up and use twister. The dragon type move sending Totodile flying. "Use water gun on the platform," Misty said and Totodile turned as he fell and use water gun on the platform the move help slow his fall letting him land safely.

Pidgeotto came at Totodile and Misty had Totodile jump on Pidgeotto. The bird was big enough for Totodile to sit on. "Shake him," Griffin yelled.

"Dragon claw," Misty said. "And bite. As many times as you can." Totodile used the move as Pidgeotto did everything to shake the water Pokémon. The two fighting it out as then they both fell into a platform. Both being knocked out.

"It's a tie," the referee called out as both returned their Pokémon.

"Not bad," Griffin said to Misty as their hovering platform they were. "The water gun to slow the fall. Getting on Pidgeotto back. You did well." Griffin held out a badge. His looking like wings you'd get on an airplane. "You deserve it."

Misty smiled as she took the badge. "Thank you," Misty said. It was completely up to a gym leader on a tie and some refused to give badges for ties.

"Now, how many badges do you have," Griffin said.

"Four," Lita said nerves. Griffin Pokémon were strong. She could tell from his Pidgeotto knowing twister. A move her Pidgeotto was having problems learning.

"Come on," Griffin said with a smirk and Lita took the position on the hover pad her mind going over the Pokémon she could use. Both Nova and Hestia had not been a fan of height. Something she planned on working on them with now she knew but she could not put them in this battle. Primeape while knowing an electric type move had just learned it and had a major type disadvantage.

That left three option. Bagon, Poliwag, and Pidgeotto. Bagon would have a problem with the battle field. He wasn't a jumper. So, would Poliwag. The Pokémon not exactly known for being as flexible as Misty's Totodile. She only had one choice as she took out a pokeball.

"Pidgeotto," Lita said. "It's up to you."

"Using a flying type against me," Griffin said but still had the smirk on his face as he took out a pokeball. "Aerodactyl."

Lita eyes grew wide when she saw the fossil Pokémon. This was scary but could also gave her an advantage. Aerodactyl like most fossil Pokémon was a rock type as well and Pidgeotto knew silver wing. "Let's start with wing attack."

"Use quick attack to dodge," Lita said and Pidgeotto dodged the wing attack with quick attack. "Gust." The move hit but had little effect on the part rock type.

"Thunder fang," Griffin said.

"Protect," Lita said and the protect stopped the attack. Aerodactyl was close. "Silver wing." The silver wing hit and did a bit of damage. Throwing Aerodactyl off.

"Ancient power," Griffin said and Aerodactyl seemed to summon rocks out of nowhere tossing them at Pidgeotto. Lita ordering Pidgeotto to smash them with silver wing but Pidgeotto could not stop them all. He got hit once or twice and was looking tired.

"Silver wing again," Lita said knowing it was the only way to win it.

"Take it," Griffin said confusing Lita as Pidgeotto came in close and delivered the silver wing but she soon discovered Griffin plan. To use silver wing Pidgeotto needed to get close. And after Pidgeotto delivered the attack Aerodactyl grabbed hold of Pidgeotto with his mouth. "Thunder Fang."

Lita could do nothing as Pidgeotto got the full force of the attack and Aerodactyl dropped the Pokémon. Pidgeotto falling to the platform knocked out. "Pidgeotto is unable to battle. Gym leader wins," the referee said as Lita returned Pidgeotto and thanked him.

The platform taking her back down to the roof where Ash and Misty were waiting. "It was a good battle," Misty said putting an arm around Lita who gave a nod.

"Your Pidgeotto has real potential," Griffin said.

"Some day he'll take you," Lita said a fire in her eyes and Griffin gave a smile.

"I look forward to that day," Griffin said. "Now since we're in the middle of nowhere my gym does give a complimentary Pokémon healing for all challengers. My gym trainer will take your Pokémon to be healed."

The three smiled as they gave their Pokémon to the trainer. "Where did you get Aerodactyl?" Ash asked. His eyes had grown wide the minute he had seen that Pokémon. He had loved seeing the battle and the ancient Pokémon.

"Found an old amber. Had him brought to life using that," Griffin said. "One of my newer Pokémon actually but powerful enough for trainer with 4 badges and over. If you want one got to go to a dig and hope you find the right fossil."

Ash bite his lip as they chatted with Griffin a bit. Lita asking for tips on how to teach Pidgeotto twister which Griffin was more than willing to give. It wasn't that long before the gym trainer returned with their Pokémon and they said goodbye. Some other challengers had showed up as the group left.

"Aerodactyl," Ash mumbled as he pet Pikachu. Eevee walking by his feet. "Aerodactyl is my favorite of the fossil Pokémon. I would love to have one someday."

"The two of you would get along," Lita joked.

"Thanks," Ash said with a smile and Misty and Lita shared a giggle. Lita had released Primeape again letting the fighting type walk and see about anything on the floor to collect. "What about you two? What fossil Pokémon would you want?"

"Kabuto," Misty said right away without even thinking about. "Lita?"

"Tyrunt," Lita said.

"Tyrunt?" Ash asked turning to face Lita. Walking backwards as he did. "Which one is that?" Ash tried to remember but couldn't place the name with the Pokémon.

"Rock and dragon type," Lita said.

"Of course, you would want the dragon type," Ash said with a smile. "You should really…"

"Ash watch out for the…" Misty started but was too late as Ash backed into the tree. Pikachu jumped off him at last second.

"Ow," Ash said rubbing his head.

"Tried to warn you," Misty said as Lita giggled.

"You think that's funny?" Ash asked. "I could have been hurt."

"Well who told you to walk backwards," Lita said and then started to run knowing Ash would chase her which he did. Primeape running behind Lita seeming to have run with it as Pikachu and Eevee ran behind their trainer.

Misty laughed as she hugged her Eevee. "Wait up," Misty called running after them starting to run herself.


	13. To Evolve or Not to Evolve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's been so long. I started school again and since this is a for fun story it got lost in all my work.
> 
> Just to remind everyone who has what Pokémon
> 
> Lita's Pokémon:
> 
> On hand- Eevee (Nova), Pidgeotto, Vulpix (Hestia), Poliwhirl, Bagon, and Primeape
> 
> At the Lab- none
> 
> Ash's Pokémon:
> 
> On hand- Eevee, Pikachu, Butterfree, Charmander, Hypno, Rattata
> 
> At the Lab- Nidorina, Nidorino, Oddish, Riolu, Gible
> 
> Misty's Pokémon:
> 
> On hand- Staryu, Totodile, Shellder, Psyduck, Horsea, Eevee
> 
> At the Lab- Goldeen, Seel

Lita, Ash, and Misty were resting on the path for lunch. Their Pokémon out and exploring. "Poliwhirl, Nova," Lita called once everything was set up. Misty was cooking today and Lita had taken out the food bowls for the Pokémon. "I want a word with you two."

The two came running up. Nova jumping onto Lita's lap. "Okay you two can both evolve in different ways. Poliwhirl your easier to decide." Lita took out her Pokedex and showed Poliwhirl both Poliwrath and Politoad. The water type clearly not liking Politoad and preferring Poliwrath.

"And now Nova," Lita took out the book she had bought from Martha. She had been reading over it since she got it and started going over the many evolve forms of Eevee. Nova looked over them and seeming to stare at a few of them. "Any ideas?"

"Eve," Eevee said.

"Got an idea which one she likes?" Misty asked having a bowl in her hands and handing it to Lita. Lita putting the book down as she took the bowl and spoon offered.

"No," Lita said unsure as Nova continued to look at the pictures of all the evolve forms. "She'll let me know when she decides."

"Well I got an evolution problem," Misty said. "I tried to talk to Ash about it but he just said do it." Lita looked up. Ash and his Pokémon had eaten up their food fast and now Ash had called them all over to train. "Mind lending an ear?"

"Go for it," Lita said.

"My Eevee wants to evolve like now," Misty said and Lita looked over at the third Eevee in the group eating her food. "And I have the water stone that would let her evolve. I was going to give that stone to Shellder but I can't put Eevee in a gym battle until she's a Vaporeon."

"Sounds like Eevee should get the stone and Shellder can wait until we find a place to buy or win another one," Lita said.

"But I don't know if Eevee is ready," Misty admitted. "She's definitely behind yours and Ash's Eevee in power, but over where they were when you first started training them. She's also able to use her egg move."

"Which is?" Lita asked she had bene eating her food as she listened to Misty talk.

"Yawn," Misty admitted. "Not as fancy as curse or double kick but definitely something I want to take advantage of."

"I got a better idea," Lita said. "Nova go eat." Lita told her starter who looked up and moved away from the book as Lita put her bowl down. She took the book and looked at it for a moment. Nova had turned the pages and ended up on the chapter on Glaceon. "Interesting, but let's see."

Lita flipped through the pages and skimmed through the book until she found the section about knowing if your Eevee was ready to evolve. "While evolving too soon could sometimes hurt your Pokémon in their evolved form Eevee is one of the rare Pokémon where there isn't much damage. All of Eevees evolved forms can learn the same moves as Eevee. This isn't saying you should throw a stone at your Eevee the minute you get them. Too young could have serious problems for an Eevee. Also, if Eevee is forced to evolve a way they don't want to it could cause mental problems. For best results in evolving Eevee make sure they are at least at these stats for each certain evolution. There is a chart here for each evolution." Lita stopped reading at that. "And then a warning about accidental evolutions."

Misty took the book from Lita and looked over the chart as Lita finished her meal. "Hey Lita, think you and Nova can help me test Eevee?" Misty asked giving the book back to Lita who put it away.

"Sure," Lita said with a nod looking over at her Pokémon. All of them had eaten and were now playing. "Nova, come on."

"Eve," Nova said running up and all of Lita's other Pokémon looked around. "We're doing a training battle with Misty."

"Bagon," Bagon said always ready to battle.

"Poli," Poliwhirl said lifting up a hand.

"You two can play battle each other. Its Nova turn," Lita said and the two went right to battle each other as Misty went to her Pokémon and got Eevee ready.

"I get winner," It was Ash who noticed what was going on and had tuned to watch.

"Actually, Ash mind holding my pokedex on Eevee as we battle. I want to test her stats," Misty said having taken out her pokedex and handing it to Ash.

"You can do that?" Ash asked.

"Yep," Misty said. "I already pushed the button and pointed it at Eevee. Just keep it pointed at the battle and it will take an average of her stats."

"Oak needs to hand out instruction guides with this," Ash mumbled as Misty and Lita started their mock battle. Lita telling Nova to dodge a bit more. Letting Eevee throw out her attacks.

Lita gave a smirk with Nova dodging well. "Shadow ball," Lita said deciding to stop dodging and let Misty's Eevee go on the defensive. Nova letting out a few shadows balls and Misty Eevee dodged a few of them and then got hit by a few. Then another shadow like attack came out. Misty's Eevee falling over from the attacks

"That was curse," Lita said after a moment. "You unlocked curse."

"Eve," Nova called out happy and jumped up and down but then paused. There was a glow and then it stopped and Nova looked in pain. Then she fainted.

"What just happened?" Ash asked as Lita ran to her starter picking up the unconscious Pokémon.

"I don't know," Lita said shaking her head as Hestia came running up looking scared. Hestia and Nova were close. "We're still a bit outside the town. I need to get her to Nurse Joy now."

"Go," Misty said. "We'll pack up everything and get the rest of your Pokémon in their balls." Lita handed over four pokeballs to Misty and Ash fast, figuring Hestia was coming with her and was proven right as Hestia ran besides Lita as they headed to the town.

Lita didn't stop until she was running through the doors of the Pokémon center. "Nurse Joy," Lita called she was out of breath as the Nurse came up.

"What's wrong?" Joy asked and Lita explained quickly what happened. Joy taking Nova and putting her on a stretcher a Chansey brought out. "I'll take care of her." Joy and Chansey running into the back.

Lita took a bottle of water and sat down. Hestia jumping onto her lap and Lita hugged the Pokémon. Misty and Ash had her bag so she didn't even have her camera to look through the pictures she had taken recently to calm her down. She had gotten some interesting ones from her pidgey cam as she called it. She attached the new one she bought to Pidgeotto who got close up pictures of Pokémon in the wild. But all she could do now was worry and pet Hestia who was a welcomed distraction.

Ash and Misty came in a while later. Ash had Pikachu and his Eevee on his shoulder while Misty was carrying her Eevee. Misty giving Lita her backpack when they came up along with her pokeballs back. "Thanks," Lita said putting her pokeballs on her belt where they belonged and the bag by her feet.

"Do you know what happened?" Ash asked.

"Not a clue," Lita said with a head shake. "Nurse Joy is still in the back."

"Well we're here with you now," Ash said sitting down and putting an arm around his cousin. Lita gave a smile. Sometimes her cousin could stop being annoying and be sweet.

The three waited together and Lita was thankful they were there as they talked a bit taking her mind off things until Nurse Joy came back out. "Your Eevee is fine," Joy said taking a weight off Lita's chest. "What happened was she fought off an evolution." That shocked Lita. "You said she unlocked her egg move." Lita gave a nod. "That must have been the jump start but she didn't want to evolve into what she was. It could be dangerous if she keeps fighting an evolution. I would suggest an everstone but I called to our gem stop and they don't have one. You'll have to keep her out of battles and no training until you can get one or evolve her the way she wants to evolve."

"And I have an idea on what she wants," Lita said.

"She's resting in the back, but you can go and see her," Joy said and Lita gave a nod and went to the back.

"Hey if Lita's Eevee is evolvable that means mine must be too," Ash said with wide eyes and Eevee gave out a cheer at that. "Want to go see if we can do a couple of battles and maybe get you that evolution."

"Eevee," Eevee called out and the two ran for the battle field. Pikachu blinking before running to join his trainer and friend.

"I guess I'll get us a room," Misty said looking down at her own Eevee wondering.

…

Lita and Hestia sat by Nova until she opened her eyes. "Hey there," Lita said giving her a pet. "You fought off an evolution."

"Eve," Nova said with a nod.

"Is it Glaceon?" Lita asked taking her Eevee book and opening up the page to Glaceon. "You want to be a Glaceon?" Nova gave a nod at that. "We have to go to a certain place inside Kanto to do that." Lita had been reading up on it and there was one stop on Kanto. It was on the Ice Island where the Ice Gym was. Lita wanted to go to that gym anyway. "I'd give you an everstone if I could but I don't have one. I'm going to send you to Oak. So, you can rest with no risk of evolution."

"Eve," Nova said seeming upset but understanding. Lita giving her a pet. "I'm going to ask Joy if I can send you now."

"Vul," Hestia said rubbing against Nova as Lita went to ask Nurse Joy.

….

"Ash, I don't think you'll get that evolution by beating new trainers with caterpies," Misty said rolling her eyes at Ash's win. He had been battling a few trainers who were obviously newbies with Eevee. Basically, they were one hits and won for Ash.

"Hey," Lita said coming out with Hestia as Ash ignored Misty and started another battle. "How many battles?"

"I have counted three. But all his competitors are really weak," Misty said. "So where is Nova?"

"At the lab," Lita said. Nurse Joy had given her the go ahead to send her Pokémon to Oak and Lita had explained the situation to the professor including asking him to show Nova some ice type Pokémon. Make sure Nova knew what she was going to evolve into. Then she had given Tracey her newest photos.

"Well glad you're here," Misty said. "Can I see the book again?" Lita gave Misty the Eevee book and Misty looked at it and her pokedex. "She's exactly there. And I don't want her to ever have to fight an evolution like Nova did."

Lita gave a nod as Misty took out her water stone. Her Eevee was watching Ash defeat his latest opponent. "Eevee," Misty said holding the water stone to the Eevee.

"Eve," Eevee said eyes wide when she saw the stone.

"It's yours if you want it right now," Misty said and Eevee ran to it touching the stone to her head. She glowed and not long later she was a Vaporeon. She was a little smaller than other Vaporeon the two had seen and Misty smiled as she picked up the evolved Pokémon and hugged her. Vaporeon clearly happy.

"Vul," Hestia said happily.

"One day I'll get you a fire stone," Lita said to the Pokémon petting her.

"I guess that's not your little Eevee," Lita and Misty heard a familiar voice and turned to see the fighting gym leader Kyle there with another man next to him.

"Kyle," Lita and Misty said together.

"What are you doing here?" Lita asked. They were pretty far from his gym.

"Came to be a judge in the P1 Grand Prix," Kyle said and noticed the looks. "It's a tournament where fighting types are only allowed to see their hands and feet. No moves. It was yesterday. Anthony here and his Hitmonchan won."

"Cool," Misty said and noticed Ash had won again, "Ash, maybe give Eevee a rest and come here to meet Kyle."

"The fighting type gym leader," Ash said running over with his Pokémon.

"Kyle this is my cousin Ash," Lita said.

"Former champion Red son," Kyle said and Ash gave a nod. "Nice to meet you." Kyle held out his hand which Ash took.

"So, what are you three doing here?" Anthony asked the three.

"On our way to Fuchsia City," Ash said. "You evolved your Eevee." Ash seemed to just realize that Vaporeon was there and Misty nodded. "Awesome, let's battle. Maybe that will get Eevee to evolve."

"Why is he so into getting his Eevee to evolve?" Anthony asked as Misty rolled her eyes and went to the battle field with Ash.

Lita told the two what happened with her Eevee and since they got their Eevee at the same time now Ash was certain his Eevee would evolve. "Hey can I ask you two a favor?" Lita asked.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to ask for pictures again," Kyle said.

"That isn't what I was going to say but it's a good idea," Lita said with a smile. "Would you?"

Kyle laughed as Anthony looked confused so Lita explained about her freelance photography and Anthony was willing to pose for a few pictures. He releasing his Hitmonchan to pose. Then Kyle joined in with his Machamp.

"Thank you," Lita said after she was done.

"So, what were you really going to ask?" Anthony asked.

"Oh, would you take a look at a fighting type I caught recently?" Lita asked.

"Oh, release that Pokémon," Kyle said after sharing a look with Anthony and Lita smiled taking out Primeape pokeball. "What is with the hat and backpack?"

"He likes them," Lita said. "Primeape, hat and backpack." Primeape put the backpack down and handed the hat to Lita. "We're going to do some training with Kyle and Anthony here."

"Prime," Primeape said turning to the two who looked over the fighting type and then started him on some technique training. Lita listening to advice they told and telling Primeape when to use a move to show them.

"Hey maybe Riolu join," Ash said seeing the two. "Where is she?"

"The lab," Lita and Misty said together.

"Yeah I need to switch out some Pokémon," Ash said. "Eevee keep training." Ash ran into the Pokémon center an came out with Riolu and Gible. Ash having Riolu join Primeape and Kyle and Anthony seemed to not care about checking out one more fighting type.

It was a few hours before Kyle and Anthony said they both had to go but left the two with some tips. Ash sitting down on the floor with Eevee and petting him. "I am sorry," Ash said as he watched the sun getting lower. Lita and Misty had already gone inside. "I have been trying to get you to evolve without any input from you. I know you're ready. I can feel it but maybe we can slow down."

"Eve," Eevee said looking up at his trainer.

"You know I could get a thunder stone and you can become a lightning type like Pikachu," Ash said and Pikachu looked up at that. "Or a fire stone and become a fire type like Charmander. Or a water stone and join Misty's Eevee as a Vaporeon." Ash pet the Pokémon. "You can become anyone of the evolutions you want."

"Eve," Eevee said rubbing Ash and then started to glow. Ash was shocked as he was suddenly done and in his place was Espeon.

"You evolved," Ash said hugging the Pokémon happy. "You're going to be the best Espeon ever."

"Espeon," Espeon said rubbing his trainer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> obviously I wanted to evolve the Eevees. I wanted each to get one and evolve them but I had all three at the same time so decided to start the evolution process.
> 
> originally, I was going to have Ash's Eevee evolve into Umbreon, but I was reminded Gary had an Umbreon in the anime and thought it would be cool then for Ash to get an Espeon.


	14. Magnemite, Muk, and Gym Battles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to remind everyone who has what Pokémon. Especially since I had Ash switch Pokémon in the Pokémon Center last chapter without saying who he switched out of his team
> 
> Lita's Pokémon:
> 
> On hand- Pidgeotto, Vulpix (Hestia), Poliwhirl, Bagon, and Primeape
> 
> At the Lab- Eevee (Nova)
> 
> Ash's Pokémon:
> 
> On hand-Espeon, Pikachu, Charmander, Riolu, Gible, Oddish
> 
> At the Lab- Nidorina, Nidorino, Hyno, Rattata, Butterfree
> 
> Misty's Pokémon:
> 
> On hand- Staryu, Totodile, Shellder, Psyduck, Horsea, Vaporeon
> 
> At the Lab- Goldeen, Seel

"Oddish," Oddish yelled from Ash's arms as they entered the city.

"This isn't Fuchsia City," Ash said to the two girls who were traveling in front of them. Lita returning Primeape and Pidgeotto to their Pokeballs once they hit the city entrance. She didn't like having too many Pokémon out in the city and she still had Hestia with her in her arms.

Ash had Oddish in his arms and Pikachu and Espeon walking besides him. "No, its Gringy City," Misty answered. She didn't have a Pokémon out with her. "The quickest way to get to Fuchsia by foot is through this city. We're about a day or two away now."

"Oh," Ash said.

"Your sense of direction could use some work," Lita said to her cousin. "And you might want to consider returning some Pokémon. Maybe even Pikachu."

"What?" Ash asked. Pikachu hated the pokeball and Ash promised he would only go into it to learn a TM. Ash turned around though and Pikachu didn't look that well. "Buddy are you okay?"

"Pika," Pikachu said, but then fainted and electricity was coming out of his cheeks.

"Pikachu," Ash said putting Oddish down and picking up the electric mouse. "Where's the pokecenter?"

"That way," Lita and Misty said pointing and Ash started running. Espeon running besides his trainer. Oddish started behind them but wasn't as fast.

"Oddish might want to stay with us," Lita said as Misty picked up the Pokémon as the two ran to follow Ash.

Running into the center not long after Ash. "It's a cold," a Nurse Joy said with a yawn making the three pause. Yes, it was late but they had never seen a Nurse Joy be so lazy about it as she explained the spark coming out of Pikachu cheeks meant a cold. "Leave him here and he'll be fine by morning."

A Chansey brought a stretcher out for Pikachu which Ash put him on. At that moment the power went out completely. "What was that?" Misty asked blinking.

"All the power is out," Nurse Joy said going to a phone but nothing was working.

"Seems to be all over the city," Lita said who was at the door and Hestia gave a call out. Officer Jenny was outside calming people down. "Officer, what's going on?"

"Something is wrong at the power plant but I can't get up there or get anyone on the phone," Jenny said.

"We could go," Misty said as Oddish who was still in her arms gave a call out.

"Yeah," Ash said and Jenny gave them directions. Ash, Misty, and Lita running out with their Pokémon deciding to leave Pikachu with Nurse Joy.

As they neared the power plant though they heard something behind them and turned to see Pikachu coming out of a bush. "Pikachu what are you doing here?" Ash asked. He had returned Oddish to her pokeball and Lita had returned Hestia but had taken out her camera. This was the type of stuff that would sell photos.

"Pika," Pikachu said.

"I think he was afraid you abandoned him," Misty said and Pikachu gave a look.

"Oh, buddy I could never," Ash said and Espeon gave out an agreement. "You can stay with us."

"Pika," Pikachu said jumping into Ash's arm and Ash received a shock to his cousins' amusement.

"Come on," Lita said the three entering the power plant.

"No one is here," Misty said looking around the abandoned plant. It was kind of spooky as Lita was taking pictures. "Oh, here is a map." Misty looked over at the map on the wall. "The central control room is here. We should go…" Misty was cut off as she screamed.

"What?" Ash asked looking around.

"There was something behind me," Misty said looking around for the thing that had been behind her.

"I saw nothing," Ash said. "Lita?"

"Sorry," Lita said with a shrug. "But I…. ah…" Lita had sensed something behind her. "Okay Misty is right… maybe there are ghost Pokémon here."

"Oh, come on you two… ah…." Ash jumped and then noticed what they were screaming at. "Is that Magnemite?" Ash took out his pokedex to confirm it was Magnemite and the Pokémon was circling around Pikachu. "Hey leave him alone. Espeon, let's catch this Pokémon."

"Espeon," Espeon said but Magnemite didn't turn.

"Hello," Ash called.

"Seems Magnemite likes Pikachu," Lita said taking a picture of the Pokémon.

"It's kind of cute," Misty said with a smile and then a horrible smell caught their attention. "Oh god what is that." Misty put a hand over her noise as Lita did too. Falling from a grate in the ceiling came a purple looking Pokémon, which Ash's pokedex stated was Grimer. "Oh, man they stink."

A larger version of Grimer rose from the pack of Grimer and Ash pointed his pokedex at the Pokémon to find out it was a Muk. The Muk didn't seem too happy with Misty's comment and commanded the Girmer to attack which they did.

"Run," Ash said turning to run with Espeon, Pikachu, and Misty. Lita was taking pictures for a second and then blinked realizing she had been caught in her own head and turned to run as well.

"Does Espeon know any psychic type moves?" Lita called out as they ran.

"Confusion, why?" Ash asked.

"Psychic…." Lita never finished her sentence as they ran into two plant workers who seemed surprised to see them at first and then noticed the Grimer chasing them.

"This way," the plant worker said leading them into the control. The group getting inside and then holding the door shut.

"What's going on?" Misty asked.

"The Grimer are clogging up our system," the plant worker explained. "We can't get the power back on."

Before they could reply the door was busted open and Grimer came in. Lita getting knocked over but before they could get to her Pikachu used a thunder shock knocking them back. "Espeon use confusion," Lita said and Espeon obeyed his trainer's cousin as Lita took out her own pokeball releasing Hestia and Bagon. "Flamethrower, both of you."

The two Pokémon obeyed. Bagon releasing a flamethrower as Hestia also released one. The Pokémon had gotten the hang of the move but it was still weaker than it should be. At that moment a ceiling gait opened and Magnemite and Magneton came out. All delivering thunder shocks as the Grimer started to flee.

"It's working," Misty said having gone for her own pokeballs but stopped when the Magnemite and Magneton came out.

"There's still one left," Ash said seeing the Muk had stayed "Lita, it's yours."

"What?" Lita asked confused.

"I promised you when I caught Hypno the next powerful Pokémon we came across was yours," Ash said.

"You know what Ash, you can have it," Lita said.

"You're the best," Ash said with a smile giving Lita a one-armed hug before telling Espeon to go battle Muk.

"You didn't want a Muk," Misty said as a statement not a question.

"That thing smells," Lita said and Misty laughed as Ash tossed a pokeball and caught Muk. The Pokémon automatically being transferred to Professor Oak's lab as Ash and Pikachu cheered.

Lita picking up her cameras and taking pictures of the Magnemites and Magnetons. Her mind turning. She didn't have an electric type. Object looking Pokémon were not really her thing but Magnemite might be a good addition to her team. She was about to call Bagon to help catch the Pokémon when Ash used an iron tail with Pikachu on the one who had liked Pikachu. Magnemite falling and Ash tossing a pokeball and catching Magnemite. The other Magnemite and Magneton fleeing after that.

"You wanted Magnemite," Misty said seeing the look on Lita's face. Lita sighed and shrugged.

"Hey Pikachu looks better," Lita said and everyone noticed Pikachu cold symptoms were gone.

"He was probably magnetize," one of the plant workers explained.

After a few words with officer Jenny and Nurse Joy the trio decided to leave the city and continue for Fuchsia.

….

A couple of days later Misty, Lita, and Ash were just outside Fuchsia City. They had stopped for a while to train. Lita was happy Pidgeotto was finally getting the hang of twister. It was weak, but would strengthen. Hestia and Primeape were working on strengthening flamethrower and thunder respectfully. Besides that, Lita was working on techniques to use in battle an figuring out the next move for her Pokémon to learn.

Ash and Misty had borrowed Lita's shadow ball TM for Vaporeon and Espeon. Vaporeon was having an easier time mastering it than the psychic type and Lita admitted Ash should have used it when Espeon was still an Eevee. Charmander had learned dragon breath to Ash's pleasure. Pikachu had gotten a hang on electro ball and Oddish had gotten the hang of poison powder. Gible and Riolu were working on power.

Misty Vaporeon had learned water gun upon evolving and was taking nicely to being a water type. Totodile had learned ice fang. Misty had her other Pokémon helping train Vaporeon and learning new techniques to use. She was impressed with her team strength.

"So, who are you three going to use?" Ash asked the two as they headed into the Pokémon center.

"Well my original plan was Nova, Hestia, and Bagon, but that's out the window now," Lita said. She missed her starter. "I can't use Primeape. Most of his best moves are fighting type moves which are not affect against poison types." Lita had returned Primeape before they headed into the city. "So that leaves Poliwhirl and Pidgeotto. Pidgeotto has the most experience but Poliwhirl really wants a fight. So, might go with him."

"That sounds like a good plan," Ash said nodding at his cousin. "Misty?"

"Starmie and Psyduck. Both know psychic type moves," Misty said. "Was thinking maybe Vaporeon. I know she's new, but I think she's ready." Misty smiled. "What about you Ash?"

"Charmander and Espeon definitely. Kind of not sure about the last. Hypno would be the best but he kind of is still a little rebellious," Ash said.

"I'd say go for it," Lita told her cousin. "Might help meld you two together some more."

"I'll need to get him from the lab," Ash said as Pikachu gave a noise out. Ash patting his head as they walked into the Pokémon center and over to Nurse Joy.

"Nurse Joy," Lita said. "Can we get our Pokémon checked before a gym battle?"

"Absolutely," Nurse Joy said as the three gave over their Pokémon. Ash taking Riolu ball and going to transfer her out for Hypno. It wasn't long later Nurse Joy gave them back their Pokémon saying they were in great health.

"I heard there was a new system for the safari zone," Misty said. "We have to sign up for a group." It was a new way of controlling how many people were in and catching Pokémon in the safari.

"I can sign you up here," Nurse Joy said. "There are still three spots open for tomorrow early group" The three asked to take it and Nurse Joy signed them up. "You pay at the safari zone tomorrow." Nurse Joy gave them a paper confirmation of their time. "And here is a room for three."

"Well look who it is," Lita smiled as she heard the voice and turned to see May and Max. Lita going to hug May.

"I missed you," Lita said.

"I missed you too," May said with a smile.

"Is there a contest here?" Misty asked.

"No, Max said we should go to the safari zone, so I am in tomorrow morning group," May said.

"Us too," Lita said with a smile.

"I told her to head to the mountains areas in the zone to catch a Larvitar," Max said with a smile but Lita raised an eyebrow and shared a look with Misty. Both finding it an odd choice of Pokémon for May but kept their mouth shut.

"Are we heading to the gym or not?" Ash asked.

"You're doing a gym battle," Max said seeming to perk up. "Can I watch?"

"Both of you can come," Lita said.

"The more the merrier," Ash agreed as he led them out of the center and to the gym. "Hello, we're here for a gym battle."

A woman with purple hair appeared almost out of nowhere, the group knowing her as Janine. The new gym leader of this gym since her father Koga moved up to the elite four. Behind her was the gym referee. "Who asks for a gym battle?" Janine asked.

"Me," Lita, Misty, and Ash all said together.

"How many gym badges do you have?" Janine asked. Both Misty and Ash confirmed three while Lita told her four. "Four first." Ash pouted, but gave a nod as he moved off to the side with everyone else and Lita took her place in the battle field. This gym was 3 on 3 battles, no substitutions allowed.

Lita had been nervous about this gym battle. She had no Pokémon who had a type advantage or even really Pokémon who knew a move with a type advantage. She remembered losing to Griffin and how hard the gym battles got with four badges, but her worry was for nothing. Not to say it wasn't a hard battle. Poliwhirl was first and fought a Nidorina. The two knocking each other out. Hestia was next and fought against a Haunter. Lita raising her eyes at the ghost type but it was also a poison type. Hestia knowing Dark Pulse came in handy. She took a lot of hits, but beat down the ghost type.

Janine last Pokémon was a Croagunk who knocked Hestia out without Hestia able to get a hit in. Lita took a deep breath as she released her last Pokémon. Bagon came out of the pokeball ready to fight. Croagunk was a very up-close fighting so Lita used a strategy of keeping Bagon as far from Croagunk as possible. Using flame thrower, dragon breath, and dragon pulse as her main moves. Coagunk managed to poison Bagon with toxic. Lita knowing she had to win this fast sent a large flamethrower out. Had Bagon run through the flames and deliver a head butt that sent Croagunk flying.

Afterward the two took there looking at each other and for a moment it looked like the poisoning would take down Bagon but Bagon got back up to his feet and Croagunk fell. "Croagunk is unable to battle," the referee said. "Gym leader has no more usable Pokémon. Challenger wins."

"Great job Bagon," Lita said returning her Pokémon as Janine came up.

"You fought well," Janine said with a smirk on her face that confused Lita as the badge was handed to her. "This belongs to you." Lita held out her hand as she accepted the badge with a smile and went to put it and her winnings away.

"Who's next?" Janine asked and Ash popped up fast Misty more than happy to allow him to take the battle.

"I'm going to run to the Pokémon center really fast," Lita said.

"I'll come with," May said and Misty gave a smirk as Lita took May's hand and the two went out. Max and Ash too into the battle to see it.

Ash smirked as he took out the pokeball. He had been trying to decide what order to use his Pokémon and he had decided to use his big guns first and released Hypno. Janine didn't seem scared as she released a Tentacool. Misty sitting up at seeing the Pokémon with a smile. She loved Tentacool.

"Confusion," Ash called out and Hypno confusion hit Tentacool, but didn't seem to affect the water/poison type as much as Ash hoped.

"Use water pulse," Janine said and water pulse hit into Hypno throwing him back.

"Future sight," Ash said and Hypno eyes lit up but nothing happened confusing Ash because Ash remember that was a move that was used in the future. "Confusion again."

"Supersonic," Janine said and the supersonic hit into Hypno as he was attempting to use confusion. The supersonic seeming to hit back to confusion and making Hypno confused. The Pokémon started hitting himself. "Get this over with. Poison sting." Tentacool delivered the poison sting to Hypno who did indeed faint from the attack.

"Maybe Hypno needs more training," Misty said.

"Tentacool took a confusion like it was nothing," Max said seeming confused and impressed as Ash returned his Pokémon.

"Espeon," Ash said releasing his starter.

"Another psychic type. Imagine that," Janine said confusing Ash. "Water gun."

"Run through the water gun using quick attack," Ash said and Espeon started using quick attack to run through the water. "Turn into iron tail."

"Poison sting,' Janine ordered and the two attacked hit each other sending both back.

"Seems future sight is coming into play," Misty said seeing the attack coming and hitting into Tentacool.

"That should take down Tentacool," Max said but was proven wrong with Tentacool clearly hurt but still standing.

"Wrap," Janine said and Tentacool got around Espeon and started to squeeze.

"Throw it off," Ash called out and Espeon tried using quick attack to get Tentacool off him while Tentacool was causing damage. Finally, Tentacool got throw off. "Confusion."

"Water gun," Janine said and water gun hit into Espeon and the confusion into Tentacool. The two Pokémon stood there for a bit before both fainted.

Ash returned Espeon nervous now as Pikachu who was on Msity's lap called out. everyone confused on how Janine took down two psychic types with one Pokémon. "What did we miss?" Lita asked. The two hadn't noticed Lita and May finally return.

"That took too long," Max complained. Lita and May looked at each other but didn't say anything.

"Ash is down both Hypno and Espeon," Misty informed them. "And Janine only lost one." Lita raised an eyebrow as Ash let out Charmander at the same time Janine let out Venomoth.

"That's at least good for him," Lita said as the net battle began. Ash going right away to use ember which Venomoth threw away with a gust and then Janine disabled ember.

"Get in close," Ash said. "Jump up and use fire fang." Charmander jumped up and his mouth had fire all around it as he took a bite at Venomoth. The Pokémon clearly injured as Venomoth used silver wind to knock Charmander back.

"Confusion," Janine said and Venomoth used confusion which hit but didn't seem to confuse Charmander even though it hurt.

"Dragon breath,' Ash said and Charmander let out the dragon breath. It hit Venomoth and Venomoth fainted. "Nice job buddy. You need to survive one more."

"Char," Charmander said as Janine let out a Koffing.

"Smokescreen," Janine said and smoke covered the field.

"Charmander stay calm," Ash said hearing Charmander yell out as Janine ordered tackles. "Keep your ears open. When he gets close use mega punch." No one on the field was sure exactly what happened. They heard Charmander called out and Koffing yell then they saw a bright glow in the smoke.

Then a large flamethrower clearing the smoke away and standing there was a Charmeleon. "You evolved and learned flamethrower," Ash said happy as Charmeleon let out another flamethrower right at Koffing. The poison type fainting.

"Gym leader is out of Pokémon. The challenger wins," the referee said as Janine gave Ash the badge and his winnings. Ash giving Charmeleon a hug and receiving a playful flamethrower in the face a lot. Ash returning his newly evolved Pokémon.

"Next," Janine said and Misty got up. Pikachu jumping off Misty and onto Ash's shoulder.

Misty released Vaporeon first and Janine released a Gloom. Misty take a breath knowing Janine might have done this on purpose. Misty did have to tell what type she was specializing in. She was wondering if using Vaporeon was a mistake. She was still new and not as well trained as her other Pokémon. "Use swift," Misty said knowing doubts would get in her trouble. "Use quick attack and swift together."

Vaporeon used quick attack to run around Gloom and swift at the same time. The swift move hitting into Gloom. "Mega drain," Janine yelled out and Gloom counter with her move hitting into Vaporeon stopping Vaporeon attack. Vaporeon being thrown back. "Acid." The poison type move hit into Vaporeon. Vaporeon looked hurt.

"Shadow ball," Misty said and Vaporeon used shadow ball with Gloom took. Both Pokémon looking worst for wear.

"Sleep powder," Janine said and Gloom let out the sleep powder. Vaporeon fell asleep at that and Misty took out her pokeball and returned her.

"I'm taking her out," Misty said knowing Vaporeon could not wake up before Gloom had her fainted. It was pointless to keep her in the battle. Misty took out Psyduck pokeball. "Calm mind and confusion." Misty ordered right away.

Psyduck used calm mind to calm his headache and then used confusion right away. Gloom was thrown back and finally fainted. Misty nodded this was looking okay. Both were down one Pokémon.

Janine released a Beedrill and Misty had to pause at the way this Beedrill looked. It wasn't like Ash's former Beedrill. This was a fighter and her fear of bugs made her hesitate. Janine took advantage of the hesitation by using Fury Attacks. The attack hitting multiple times and really hurting Psyduck.

"Water gun," Misty called out and Psyduck tried to use water gun but Beedrill dodged and continued to use fury attacks. Misty frowned at the lack of moves Psyduck knew and realized she had focused too much on techniques and power. Not enough on new moves.

"Confusion," Misty called out and used confusion hitting into Beedrill. The move hit but didn't do as much damage as Misty would like.

"Pursuit," Janine said and Psyduck was hit and fainted.

Misty returned her Pokémon thanking him and swearing to teach him more moves. Taking out her last pokeball she released Starmie. Beedrill and Starmie circled each other for a bit as Misty ordered a rapid spin and water gun. Created a large water flood with the quick movements.

Beedrill barely dodging this time and getting hit a few times, but managed to get a poison jab in. "Psybeam while he's close," Misty called out after the poison jab. The psybeam made a direct hit that did some damage but did not take Beedrill out. Beedrill tossing out a pin missile and Starmie using psybeam.

This went on for a while before both paused and then both fainted. "Both Pokémon are unable to battle. The challenger is out of Pokémon. The gym leader wins," the referee said as both returned their Pokémon.

"I look forward to a rematch," Janine said and Misty gave a nod as Janine left the room.

…

Misty sat in the Pokémon Center. Ash had dropped off his Pokémon and went to eat with the others. Misty was thinking though. "Hey," Lita said. She had Hestia with her, having picked up her Pokémon before. "You did great. We have all lost once. I lost twice."

"True," Misty said with a smirk.

"Don't have to look so happy with it," Lita said and Misty laughed "You'll kick her ass next time."

"So, what took you and May so long?" Misty asked and Lita looked down. "Come on."

"I was showing her my pictures," Lita said. "Nothing else. She's straight Misty. We're just friends." Misty was the only one who knew of Lita's crush on may after all.

Before Misty could reply May, Ash, and Max had come back from the café. Max and Ash talking excitingly to each other. "Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower," Nurse Joy said at that moment. "Your Pokémon are ready."

"One thing I don't get," Max said. "How did Janine take out Hypno, Espeon, Psyduck, and Starmie so easily. They have a type advantage."

"Ah that's the magic of Janine," nurse Joy said butting in before any of them could. "Should have looked up the gym beforehand. Janine has trained all the Pokémon she can use for 3 badges and up to have a high resilient to psychic types."

"That's possible?" Max asked.

"Hard but possible," Janine said with a nod. "Janine not as strong or sneaky as her father was. But just going in with a type advantage won't get you the badge. Got to have some strategy as well."

"Thanks Nurse Joy," Misty said as she took her Pokémon her mind already thinking over what she could do to get the badge in her rematch. Then an idea came to her. "Ash, why don't you bunk with Max and May comes with us for a girl's night before the safari zone."

Lita looked surprised. "Sounds good to me," Ash said and Max seemed excited as well. Pikachu giving out an approved sound.

"I like that," May said with a smile as the group separated to go to their separate rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I hate rewriting episodes in the show but I wanted Ash to get Muk and Magnemite. Hope you liked the gym battles. I always have someone win easy and the other to really need to try so there aren't three gym battles a chapter to write.


	15. The Safari Zone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ust to remind everyone who has what Pokémon. Especially since I had Ash switch Pokémon in the Pokémon Center last chapter without saying who he switched out of his team
> 
> Lita's Pokémon:
> 
> On hand- Pidgeotto, Vulpix (Hestia), Poliwhirl, Bagon, and Primeape
> 
> At the Lab- Eevee (Nova)
> 
> Ash's Pokémon:
> 
> On hand-Espeon, Pikachu, Charmander, Hypno, Gible, Oddish
> 
> At the Lab- Nidorina, Nidorino, Rattata, Butterfree, Muk, Magnemite, Riolu
> 
> Misty's Pokémon:
> 
> On hand- Staryu, Totodile, Shellder, Psyduck, Horsea, Vaporeon
> 
> At the Lab- Goldeen, Seel

The next morning, bright and early, Lita, Misty, and May were up and had eaten breakfast ready for their early morning time in the Safari Zone. They had to practically drag Ash and Max out of bed before Ash remembered where they were going. He and his Pokémon rushed down their food after that.

They were there at the entrance bright and early looking at the map. "If your serious about Larvatar," Lita was telling May. "You'll need to go to the mountain section over here." Lita pointed at the map. "Larvatar would be pretty high up so you just have to head there if you really want that Pokémon."

"Of course, she does," Max said a smile on his face, Lita noticing May did not share the same smile. Lita had a bad feeling Max was trying to get May to catch the team he wanted. Not the one she wanted.

"Are you going to come with me?" May asked.

"The Pokémon I want won't be in the mountains," Lita said. "If I can after I find the Pokémon I want I might head that way but you shouldn't wait for me."

"Where are you heading?" Ash asked Misty.

"Water Pokémon best area would be here," Misty said pointing at the location near a giant lake. "Best place to find rare and powerful water Pokémon. You can come. Your team is lacking a water Pokémon."

"While that is true," Ash said with a nod. "I have two main goals here and neither of them are down that way." Misty gave a nod.

"Well it's you again," the group heard a voice and turned to see Paul standing there. There were two other members in their group and they assumed Paul was one of them

"Hey I want a rematch," Ash said his battle with Paul had played in his mind since the day. He now knowing what a bad call Beedrill had been.

"Not interested," Paul said. "I have already seen what you can do. Now if one of your friends would want a battle." Paul eyes went to Lita and Misty.

"Not here for a battle right now," Lita said. "Maybe later."

Paul gave a nod. "Can I look at the map?" Paul said and the group stepped aside so Paul could see the map.

"Oh, you again," that voice made everyone freeze as Damien came into the room. He must be the last member of this group allowed in. "How are you three doing with those pathetic fire types I abandoned."

Lita put a hand on May's shoulder to calm her down and gave a wink. "Bet you have had a problem buying a new one," Ash said with a smirk and saw the frown on Damien face.

"No matter I am here to find the best and also I will get a Dratini," Damien said.

"If you're lucky," two new people had entered the room from a back room. An older man who had a gun on his hip and a younger woman. It was the woman who spoke. "I am Adriana and this is my father. We're the caretakers of the Kanto Safari. I assume you are our first group today." The group lined up and nodded. "There is one too many."

"My little brother. He's not a trainer. I was hoping he could come in with me," May said.

"Sorry only trainers on the inside. He can sit in a waiting room. There are video cameras around the sanctuary that play footage of the inside there. He might see a rare Pokémon or two," Adrianna said and May nodded as Max groaned but moved aside. "Now before we allow you in we need to go over some rules. Now you will notice on the side is a bag for each of you. You will take that bag. On the other side is a key to a locker. You will put everything you own inside the locker including all but one Pokémon you are allowed to bring in with you. That Pokémon will not be allowed to attack unless you are in danger. Understand?"

"Yes," they all said together.

"Now inside your bags will be 30 safari balls and food you can use to lure Pokémon to you. There is also a map of the safari zone," Adriana stated. "You may also throw rocks but we do not recommend that. Once you are out of safari balls you cannot get more so even if you have time left you're out. Once your time is up even if you have safari balls left you are out. Any Pokémon you catch are yours. They cannot be returned to the safari zone. Understood?"

"Yes," they once all said together.

"Any questions?" Adriana asked.

"Can we bring our pokedex with us?" Ash asked.

"Yes," Adriana sad

"Can I bring my fishing pole," Misty asked.

"Yes," Adriana said with a nod.

"I have a twofold question," Lita asked. "Can I bring my camera into the safari zone and if I can am I allowed to sell the pictures?"

"The answer to both of those are yes," Adriana said with a smile to that. "Now if there are no more questions." No one had any. "You can pay my father at the counter, grab your bags, put everything but your allowed items in the locker, and release the Pokémon your taking with you. Then we shall allow you in."

One by one they all went and paid for their time in the safari and did as Adriana said. Lita releasing Bagon next to her taking her uncles advice to heart. Finding a dragon was easier with a dragon by your side. Ash had Pikachu on his shoulders and Misty had released Totoadile. May had Torchic out while Paul had his Elekid and Damien his Wartortle.

"Your time starts now. You have four hours and know you don't want to mess with our security guards. If you break our rules they will be on you," Adriana said as she opened a door. "Enjoy."

The group went into the safari. "Bet you I'll catch more Pokémon than you losers," Damien said.

"You're on," it was both Ash and Paul who said it and all three ran off in different directions.

"Boys," Misty said shaking her head but had to smile at Ash. "I'm heading to fish. See you later."

"Hey May, there are a lot of Pokémon here," Lita said seeing May taking out her map of the safari. "Don't be too focused on Max's suggestion." Lita thought it was good Max had been forced to stay back. May gave her friend a nod before running off too. "Well come on Bagon. Let's find a Dratini."

-Lita's Safari Time-

The safari opened up on the field where a lot of normal types hung out including a herd of Tauros. Lita was following Bagon and gotten several pictures of the Pokémon. Once in a while she saw a Pokémon that interest her and went to throw a safari ball only for a Taruos to run in front of the Pokémon Lita wanted. She had caught four and wasn't too happy. Tauros didn't speak to her as a Pokémon she would use in battle. She noticed Ash having the same problem as her so she decided to follow Bagon without throwing anymore safari balls.

As they were around the exit the fields Lita noticed a Meowth hanging out in the grass. She took out the safari ball but part of her noticed the Tauros. "Meowth," she called remembering something and Meowth turned as Lita held out the food she was given. Meowth came running up to eat the food and when he was close and eating the food Lita touched the safari ball to him. Meowth was caught right away.

"I think Meowth will be a nice addition to our team," Lita said to Bagon with a smile.

Bagon gave a noise out in agreement and led Lita into a wooded area. Lita knew was heading towards a swamp area, which would be the perfect place for Dratini. She kept her camera on her taking as many pictures as she could. There were flying types in the trees she had never seen before. She figured they were from other regions. Bug types as well as they got deeper.

Bagon eventually leading them out to a clearing with water. Lita could see a couple of Dratini pop their head out the water probably sensing Bagon. "Good job boy," Lita said taking out a safari ball and wondering how to get the Dratini. That was when two Dragonair showed up making Lita take a step back. They were protecting the Dratini. Bagon gave a roar out warning not to attack his trainer.

"I know you just want to protect the Dratini. I have no intention of hurting them," Lita said. "I just want one to join my team. To make them strong. If I could just approach and ask."

The dragonair let out a cry and Lita heard wings and then two Dragonite appeared. Lita was concerned for a moment and then she noticed a red dot on both of them. That dot was a device put into Pokémon of now dead famous trainers so they could never be re-caught. "Vulcan," Lita said the name of her fathers Dragonite out loud and one of them turned his head to Lita. "Hydra." The other Dragonite turned at the name of Red's Dragonite. "It is you two. It's me Lita."

It had been a long time since she had seen any of her father's Pokémon and Vulcan took a step forward and sniffed her. Then she was brought into a hug with a dragon Pokémon. Hydra following Vulcan. "So, you two are the guards," Lita said figuring this had to be what Lance had told her about discovering something about the safari zone. "And I assume some of these Dratini are your kids." The nod was the answer she needed. "It would be an honor if you would let me have one for my team. To be my partner just like you were my dads and uncle."

Vulcan gave a call out and several Dratini came out of the water. The look told Lita all she needed. She was allowed to pick from these who came. Getting down to their level she interacted with all of them as well as Bagon did. She also made sure to take a lot of pictures. There was a pink Dratini, that was called a shiny Dratini, that was tempting but then she noticed Bagon and one particular Dratini had seemed to be getting close.

"You like this one?" Lita asked Bagon and Bagon gave a nod. That settled it for Lita as she held the Safari ball to the Dratini who touched the button and went in it being caught. "Thank you." Lita smiled at the two almost not wanting to leave them. This was a connection to her father and uncle. Then she noticed most of the other Dratini but the pink one had left. The pink one seeming depressed.

Lita thought for a split second of catching them both. Shiny Pokémon while loved by trainers were mostly ignored by others of their types for various reasons. Then she had an idea. "Ash in the safari zone too," Lita said and Hydra head turned. "He would love a Dratini. I think this little one would be a great fit for him."

The Dratini gave out a noise and Hydra picked the Dratini up and started to fly. "He's the one with the Pikachu," Lita called out and then said bye to Vulcan before moving off.

She was fascinated by the Pokémon in the safari. Taking pictures of them. She knew most people would be throwing the safari balls at everything, but she didn't want to catch every single Pokémon she saw. She had been keeping her team small so far and while she expected a bump up from this she didn't want to go crazy. Including the Tauros she already had 6 new Pokémon. She also remembered her deal with Tracey. She had to find a Alola region type Pokémon for him.

She came across a clearing and saw two Pokémon fighting. She recognized the bug type Pokémon in Scyther. The one Ash had been talking about wanting to get. It was the Pokémon Scyther was fighting that Lita couldn't take her eyes off of. It was some type of metal flying type she couldn't place as she took several pictures.

Taking out two safari balls she gave Bagon a nod. There was no rule against taking advantage of a on going fight. She threw both balls. One hit Scyther and the other the metal bird. Both landed on the floor and started to shake but while Scyther locked the metal bird Lita really wanted broke open.

The bird gave out a noise and started to fly up. Lita threw another one but it missed and landed on the floor. "Ah," Lita mumbled as the bird disappeared from sight. She couldn't complain much though. Most people never even saw Scyther and it would definitely make Ash jealous if he didn't get one.

Lita picked up her Scyther ball and put it in the bag with her other caught Pokémon. She went to pick up what she thought was an empty safari ball and then realized it was locked. She blinked haven't seen any Pokémon go into it. She knew it wasn't the metal bird who had flown away. She couldn't scan the safari ball with her pokedex since the safari ball wasn't connected to it. She couldn't release the Pokémon because these balls were locked until the Pokémon were transferred into normal pokeballs. Whatever she had caught would be a complete surprise she was kind of excited for.

Lita put the ball away and slowly thought. She had started off with 30 safari balls. She had caught 4 tauros, one meowth, a dratini, a sycther, and her mystery. That was down to 22. She had the one break open without catching anything for the metal ball and another one had broken earlier on a tauros, her having been thankful she didn't end up with 5 of those Pokémon. It meant she was down to 20 safari balls.

Looking at the time she still had a few hours left before she was kicked out. "Come on Bagon, we need to find a Pokémon for Tracey," Lita told her dragon type.

The two continuing walking getting out of the forest area and Lita noticed they were near the mountain. Her mind going to May and wondering how she was doing. She didn't think any of the alolan types were in the mountains but she wanted to see her.

As she continued walking she heard another commotion and saw two Marowak fighting with a Cubone that was clearly newly hatched on the floor. One Marowak was completely normal but the other was black and had fire coming out of it's bone weapon. That was an Alolan Marowak and it was really beating up on the other Marowak. Lita could tell that MArowak was severely injured and at this point could not fight back.

Lita didn't think as she tossed a safari ball at the injured normal Marowak and it was caught right away. She didn't want a severely injured Pokémon to be injured worst and that seemed to be the best way to stop it. The Alolan Marowak turned and seemed enraged as it charged at Lita. Bagon sensing the attack on his trainer let his dragon breath out and Lita tossed the safari ball. The Alolan Marowak fighting it but being caught.

Lita took both safari balls knowing she had one badly injured Pokémon here and then noticed the cubone. It was crying and Lita picked it up. "Which one was your parent?" Lita asked honestly wondering. She knew one of the Marowak was defending this newly born cubone but it had been impossible to tell.

It didn't matter though as all thoughts to going to see May left her mind as she turned and went to get the Pokémon she had caught medical attention. Arriving at the main section of the safari zone she found Adriana and her father there. "Your early," Adriana said.

Lita explained about the Marowaks she had caught, admitting to Bagon using dragon breath on one. "Sounds like it was in our rules," Adriana said. "Trust us our guards would be on you if it wasn't."

"Not sure they would be," Lita said confusing the woman. "They are my dad's and uncle's former Dragonites."

"Red and Draken," it was Adriana father. "Your Draken kid. Draken brought you here when you were just a babe." Lita didn't remember that but she barely remembered any time with her father. "That boy with the Pikachu was Red's son." Lita gave a nod.

"Guess someone got a Dratini," Adriana said giving Lita a smile. "We'll send one of your Marowak to Nurse Joy."

"Mine?" Lita asked. "I only caught it to save it from injury."

"Doesn't matter. Both Marowaks are yours," Adriana said. "And you still have time and balls left." Lita did the math in her head. She had 18 safari balls left now but more Pokémon than she had planned. Then she saw the Cubone in her arms. "What about this one? That was Cubone dad. He's newly hatched"

"Maybe another Marowak will take him, but who knows. There is a reason they are called the lonely Pokémon," Adriana said and Lita didn't feel right there. She took out a Safari Ball and hit the Cubone with it. Catching the Pokémon right away. She didn't know what to do with a newly born Pokémon. Breeding had been the reason she had lost points on her trainer test and nearly didn't get a starter, but she couldn't let him just be released into the safari zone.

"That was sweet," Adriana said knowing the only reason for Lita to take Cubone was so the Pokémon was not alone.

"And I am done," Lita said. "Been trying to keep my team small. And I just more than doubled my Pokémon."

"Well then let's get you checked out and Pokémon transferred to normal pokeballs. You can keep your unused safari balls. Get a discount if you ever come here again or one of the other safari zones," Adriana said as Lita handed the safari balls she had caught over to Adriana transfer them into normal pokeballs and her pokedex so they were registered to her. "You can leave your bag by the door and go collect your stuff. You're going to need to transfer all but six of your Pokémon to whoever takes care of your Pokémon not on your team."

Lita nodded as she took all the pokeballs and went to get her stuff. She saw Max for a second who was looking at TV screens in a waiting room and decided to go sit with him after she was done. She found a table near the phones and took out all her pokeballs putting them down. Bagon was still out next to her as she took her current teams pokeballs and Hestia's luxury balls to one side of the table.

She put the four tauros on the other side of the table. Those were going to Oak she knew that. She took the Alolan Marowak. This one was for Tracey so she put it to the side. That left five Pokémon: Meowth, Dratini, Scyther, Cubone, and her mystery Pokémon. She had five Pokémon from her current team. That was 10 Pokémon. Four of them had to go to Professor Oak lab and that was hard for Lita. She had kept every Pokémon she had, besides Nova, on her for her whole journey. She knew her team had to grow but figuring out a rotation would be hard.

"Bagon," Bagon said seeming to get the dilemma.

"I have to meet all of them," Lita said taking her current Pokémon and releasing them. these were the only pokeballs not locked after all. Hestia jumped onto Lita lap right away. Poliwhirl looked up as Pidgeotto took a seat on a chair. Primeape adjusted his hat. "Hey guys I caught a lot of new Pokémon today." A sound went through the group. They all knew what this meant. "Yes, I need four of you to go to the lab. I promise I will rotate better than Ash."

"Vul," Hestia said snuggling up into Lita more. Hestia might have some abandonment issues. She didn't want to leave her trainer and Lita hugged her looking over the group of four, wondering if any of these four had a problem going to the lab.

"Pidgeotto," Pidgeotto said with a nod. Lita knew Pidgeotto had just agreed.

"Poliwhirl," Poliwhirl said making swimming moments with his arms.

"Yes, you can swim there," Lita said. Poliwhirl moved his hand and Lita knew he was fine going to the lab to.

"Prime," Primeape said moving his head.

"Yes, you can keep your hat and your backpack," Lita said and Primeape was willing to go.

It was Bagon who looked up. "Does this have to do with a certain Dratini?" Lita asked having seen how close the two had been. "I promise I will bring you back to the team soon. I'm going to need my strongest Pokémon. I promise all of you. I'll be rotating as often as possible."

"Bagon," Bagon said with a nod and Lita felt relieved. After Hestia reaction to possibly going to the lab Lita thought she might need to be permanently on the team somehow. At least for a while.

Lita returned the four Pokémon letting Hestia stay out. She put Hestia luxury ball on her belt along with her five new Pokémon. She then took all the other and went over to the phone to call Oak. "Hi professor," she said when he answered.

"Lita, you need Tracey?" Oak asked.

"Actually, both of you. I am at the safari zone and have Pokémon to transfer," Lita said and then saw Nova jump onto the desk. "Nova, your about to get some friends."

"Eve," Nova said as Tracey moved towards the screen.

"Did you get it?" Tracey asked.

"Alolan Marowak," Lita said holding up the ball. "It's all yours." Lita then explained the circumstances on how she caught this Marowak just in case he was really aggressive. Lita sent the ball over knowing Oak would transfer the ownership. "I also caught four tauros basically by accident. I was actually wondering about that online trading."

"I can make you an account," Oak said. "And run it."

"Thank you," Lita said not sure why she didn't want the Taruos at all but she was happy to transfer them to Oak and for Oak to put them up for trading. "And I will be sending four of my normal team. My Pidgeotto, Poliwhirl, Bagon, and Primeape. I'll be calling soon to start rotating my Pokémon. So, make sure they don't get lazy."

Lita noticed Nova seemed excited for her friends to come over as she transferred the Pokémon to Oak and pet Hestia. "Tracey tonight I'll send you photos inside the safari."

"What did you catch?" Tracey asked and Lita gave a smirk.

"Tell you later," Lita said saying bye to both before hanging up. She really wanted to see her Pokémon. Maybe she would grab Max and go to the Pokémon center. The boy would love to see the new Pokémon. Before she could get up and go there was a loud roar heard that distracted her wondering what that was.

-Ash's Safari Time-

Ash had been excited to get into the safari zone and ran off having a challenge accepted by Paul and Damien to see who could catch the most Pokémon. Ash started tossing his safari balls at Pokémon only to be interrupted by Tauros. He ended up catching ten Tauros and having 5 other poke balls break.

"Pika," Piakchu said and Ash nodded knowing what Pikachu meant. He had barely scratched the surface of the safari zone and was already through half of his safari balls. If he wasn't careful he could end up leaving this safari with nothing but Tuaros.

"Yeah we got to get off the fields," Ash said with a nod. "Where did Lita go?" It was only right now Ash was getting why his cousin brought Bagon in with her instead of Hestia. Bagon should be able to find other dragon type Pokémon. The only dragon type Pokémon Ash knew definitely existed inside the safari was the Dratini line. If Lita got a Dratini and he didn't he would not hear the end of it. Plus, he really wanted a Scyther as well.

His thoughts went to May looking for a Larivatar. He could so see himself with that Pokémon as well but the time to get up into the mountains was not worth it for him at the moment. "Come on buddy, let's see if we can find her."

Ash was sure he had gone the wrong way. He was off the field and seemed to be in rocky area. Both Dratini and Scyther would be found in the forest area. "We need…" Ash didn't finish as he was thrown back and landed on his back. Looking up he saw a clearly angry Rhydon attacking him.

Pikachu didn't wait long before using a powerful iron tail on the rock Pokémon and Ash threw a safari ball at him. The Rhydon being captured right away. "Nice catch," Ash said and then noticed a Dragonite land nearby and Ash realized this must be the security guards he was told about. "I was attacked. Pikachu attacked to defend….. Hydra?" Ash realized as he was talking he knew the Dragonite as Dragonite came up and basically hugged him. "Pikachu this is my dad's Dragonite."

"Pika," Pikachu said and the two Pokémon started a conversation and that's when Ash realized the pink Dratini that was on Hydra looking at him. Then the Dratini jumped over to Ash who caught the dragon type.

Ash took out a safari ball and the Dratini went right into it. "Thank you Hydra," Ash said realizing his father old Pokémon had given him a Dratini, probably his kid. "Wait until Lita…. Lita already met you and told you to find me," The Dragonnite gave a nod and hugged Ash again before flying off. "Well Dratini down." Ash smiled as he put the safari ball away.

"Pika, pika," Pikachu said.

"Now let's find that Scyther," Ash said determined to find the bug type Pokémon. He wanted to use all 30 of his safari balls. He had 14 left. That was soon down to 10 as he saw 4 other Pokémon he wanted but the safari balls broke. "This is almost impossible without battling." Ash had also not seen a Scyther anywhere. He knew the Pokémon was rare but there were meant to be some inside the safari zone. He loved his Butterfree but Scyther was a much more powerful bug. Even if he found a Pinsir he would be happy but he had definitely gone the wrong way for the bug type Pokémon. Where he was there were a lot of rocks.

Ash complained as he tried to find his way to a forest type area. He had walked far and had no idea where he was. That was when he saw a metal bird land not far off on some rocks. The Pokémon seemed to be injured. Ash's pokedex told him it was Skarmory. Ash tossed a safari ball. The ball shook three times before locking. "Yes, 9 more balls left."

Ash took out the map of the safari zone he was given but he was useless with maps. He founds an Exeggcute that easily went into it's safari ball. He wasted 3 balls on a Chansey that got away. "Five balls," Ash said knowing once these were gone he would be forced to leave. You couldn't buy more safari balls for this session. "Hey is it getting cold?" The area around them had started to change a bit and Ash swore he saw snow not far off. He knew there was a new ice section of the safari zone, but he had not though he had traveled that far. As the newest section it was the furthest section to the zone.

"Pika," Pikachu said with a nod. The temperature was definitely getting colder and that was when Ash saw a Vulpix. It was all white though unlike Lita's Hestia making Ash think it had to be the shiny version of Vulpix. Ash putting out some food for the Pokémon who came out. Ash was very impressed by Hestia and had been disappointed he had hesitated in catching her looking through his list of his fathers Pokémon.

Ash touched the safari ball to the Vulpix and the Pokémon was caught. Ash smiling as he put the safari ball away. "We got another fire Pokémon," Ash said with a smile as he heard a roar. "What was that?"

"Pika," Pikachu said pointing and Ash turned to try to find his way back to the main entrance to see what was going on.

-Misty's Safari time-

Misty had traveled to the fishing spot she had identified on the map. It was a beautiful spot with a nice dock waiting for fishers. You could see Pokémon jumping around and playing. Misty even saw the fin of a Sharpedo that she wished would bite on her line, but then feared that type of Pokémon would break her pole.

She wasn't as gung-ho as her friends on catching a lot of Pokémon. She knew that by specializing she was choosing to keep her team smaller. She needed to spend a lot of time with each Pokémon and her recent defeat made her feel she was failing. She needed to think more strategy on her rematch.

That didn't mean she was going to let this opportunity go to waste. The safari zone was the only place in Kanto to get some Pokémon from other regions, since all safari zones traded Pokémon to keep a diverse population. She had heard rumors of even other starters being here.

So, far she had caught four Pokémon. A Krabby that had come up and sat on her lap. She had caught it right away. The Pokémon was friendly and Krabby could be a great addition to her team. She had caught a Lotad that Totoadile had made friends with. She had been shocked and pleased when a Feebas had come onto her line. Her shining star was a vicious Buizel who seemed to want to fight. Something Misty could not give him here but had promised him real battles outside the zone and Buizel had agreed to come with her.

She found herself just lazing around in the beauty now. She was wishing she had Lita camera. Totoadile was playing in the water. "You know," Misty said and her Pokémon turned to her. "We need to come up with new training plans. I need to diversify your move set. Everyone move set. I need to come up with new strategies. We're going to do this. Just water Pokémon. 8 gyms."

"Totoa," Totoadile said as if agreeing.

That was when the tow heard a roar. "What was that?" Misty asked as she grabbed her pole and bag making sure her new Pokémon in their safari balls were secure as her and Totoadile ran for where the roar came from.

…

Lita saw Adrianna and her father heading for the door that led back out to the safari. "What's going on?" Lita asked as Max himself came running out as well. Hestia was looking at the commotion as well.

"Someone broke the rules," Adrianna said as they headed for the door and Lita saw Hydra and Vulcan flying towards them. One was holding a struggling Damien and the other his Wartortle. He was dumped at the foot of Adrianna and her father with another roar.

At that Lita saw Misty come running up and Ash wasn't too far behind. Both probably having heard the roar and had come to check it out. Paul was also coming as well and Lita wondered where May was.

"You tried to attack a Pokémon," Adrianna said.

"Your stupid guards," Damien complained.

"Hey, that's my dad's Dragonite," Lita and Ash said together

"Your dad. They must be pathetic then," Damien said.

Lita could see Ash was ready to attack Damien but Misty put an arm around him. "My dad was Dragon Master Draken and Ash's dad was champion Red. So, go ahead. Challenge them to a battle. I'd love to see it," Lita said and she noticed Paul raise an eyebrow at that. This was the first they had revealed their parents to Paul and Max, who eyes were wide at the information.

"Doesn't matter. You are banned from the safari for a month," Adrianna said. "If you should come back and attack a Pokémon again it will be longer. Third time means permanent ban. Now unless you do want to fight with these two grab your stuff, check out and leave. My father will take care of you."

Damien was clearly about to complain but then saw the father hand going for his gun and shut his mouth to follow. The group hearing him mumble about how impossible it was to catch a good Pokémon without a battle.

"What's going on?" It was May who was running up seeming exhausted. She must have been very high into the mountain to take this long to get here.

"It's okay," Misty told the girl.

"Well you still have time left and my device says you all have safari balls left. You are more than welcome to continue," Adrianna told the group.

"I think I'm done," Misty said with a nod.

"Me too," May said.

"I only have a few balls left anyway," Paul said with a shrug.

Eyes turned to Ash. "Yeah," Ash said knowing he had a few balls left. He wanted to sued them all but he felt weird being the only one not to end their time. "Bye Hyrda, Vulcan. I'll come back again to see you."

"Me too," Lita said and the two went to hug the Dragonite. "Misty can you take a picture of us with them." Lita held out her camera which Misty gladly took to take a picture of Ash, Lita, the two Dragonite, and Hestia and Pikachu joined the photos.

Then everyone went in to check out and get their tams sorted. Lita glad she had done this a little early since everyone was trying to get at the phone and transporter. Everyone except May and Lita remembered she only had four pokemon: Torchic, Butterfree, Skitty, and Pontya.

"How many did you catch?" Lita asked May.

"I only caught two," May said but not seeming disappointed at it at all. "Getting up that mountain didn't really give me time to explore but hey now I have a full team."

"What Pokémon did you get?" Lita asked.

"Larvatar?" Max asked seeming hopeful.

"No," May said with a head shake but also didn't seem disappointed unlike Max. She actually had a smirk on her face.

"How about we all go back to the Pokémon center and show each other our new friends?" Lita asked. "I got 5 new Pokémon on me I want to officially meet."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Misty said.

"I like it," Ash commented. He seemed to have trouble figuring out what Pokémon to send to Oak. Lita bet he had caught a lot but only was willing to give up three spots on his team for his new Pokémon. Pikachu was still on his shoulder and he had released Espeon.

"Let's go," May said and the group headed for the door. Paul giving them a look as they left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE PLEASE READ: yes I know it has been a while since I updated this story. This is a for fun story that I write when I have time and inspiration. Lately my inspiration has been for my Arrowverse stories and my new Harry Potter story. This story is not abandoned but with school and all my other stories updates will be slow.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the safari zone.
> 
> REVIEW
> 
> Karry Master PUT!


End file.
